GeNdEr bLeNdEr
by RaveyRai
Summary: I cry,"OW ROXAS!" as the blonde wrapped his arm around my small neck, giving me a noogie. I'm Namine, but he doesn't know that. He thinks I'm Ean, my twin brother. We made a bet on who has an easier life and did the switcharoo. Talk about Drama. Ch. 8 up
1. Where it all Started

**GeNdEr BlEnDeR **

**Author: Me!**

**Summary: **_Mind me asking...but...does this confuse you…? My twin brother and I switch identities to prove who has an easier life, his or mines? So before we did we were forced to go live in separate dormitories. With this issue we hardly see each other and I being him fall in love with the guy I'm __not__ supposed to even like. They __hate__ each other (my brother and this guy). So—well—I think you might as well read and find out right?

* * *

_

_**A/n: **__Sorry, again. Something went wrong wit da story...I cudn't c it. -.-; Anyways, like b4, Im sorry for the rare updates. Decided to get my lazy ass up and start to update this new story that I finished months ago, like lastyear...(another insert on sweat drop). Enjoy, b nice, first NxR fic

* * *

_

_**Ch.1 Where it All Started**_

_Poor Guy…_

"But Mom! I can't go to a boarding school! No way!"

"Ean, it's the only way. I think it'll broaden your horizon, make you more aware about the world."

"Dad!"

_I can't believe they're doing this…_

"Why can't Naminé do it? I'm sure she would love to go. Besides, she' likes to travel—"

"I don't think that's fair for her—"

"Oh so you think it's fair for me though?"

"… …"

_I guess I'll come out of hiding._

"Ean, you know how Naminé is…she's…"

"Then at least let her come with me."

"Uhm…"

_So far so good…_

"Naminé?"

"Naminé, tell them this isn't fair. They can't just come out of the blue and do this to us—"

Everyone looked at me with frowns across their faces. I, on the other hand, had a tired expression on my pale one. Ean has a pale skin complexion too since we are the famous Tilbert twins. We're identical in many ways. We have the same blonde hair but mine is longer and more flamboyant if I may say, we have the same light blue eyes, we're the same height, and if you call one of us the first thing you would say is, "Is this Naminé or Ean?"

True our voices are a bit similar but his is deeper. I can deepen mine's up to match his perfectly. It's amazing how we can easily look like one another. The differences are my curves and lumps (_finally_) but they're not that easy to set apart from the rest of my features. Another difference is our personality. I'm a girl, he's a boy, he loves girls, I love boys, he loves skateboards I love the visual arts, lastly, he has more mouth and he's outgoing and I'm quiet and kept to myself. You know the typical twin thing.

"Well…" I started, fiddling with my fingers and staring into them as I did so, "… I think…we should go to boarding schools that are at least close by each other…so that…uhm...we—we can still see and visit one another…" I shifted under everyone's gaze.

"Is this what you want Nami?" my mother asked. I nodded as I looked to Ean.

_What are you doing?_

_Something…_

We have that weird twin connection like we can understand what we're thinking without saying anything; all we need to do is look at each other in the eyes.

"OK…we'll look up something."

**XoX**

I stood in front of the door that held a room that I will live in for now on. The boarding school I'm attending an all girls private boarding school. My brother on the other hand is at a public boys and girls school. His school is only about 5 blocks away but I still feel as one----not whole. Yet, it's again my freaky twin feeling. I guess that's what my mom wants us to overcome. I didn't think so far it's kind of hard.

At this interesting school we have blue, plaid, and white uniforms. We have the options to where a white shirt with blue plaid pair of pants or a plaid skirt. To make it even more interesting is our choice of a tie or a bow tie. Our socks would need to be blue, black, or white. I had a lump in my throat as I entered Room 209.

In it was three beds. The room was spacey and clean. Next to each bed was a desk with a computer sitting on it. In the far corner was an entertainment system and TV, a white couch sat in front of it.

I narrowed my light blue orbs, "Great…Mother dearest got me into a very expensive, snobby, rich school." I sat on my assumed bed and laid back on it, "Well I guess, once it's rich it has good schooling…and mom did say my cousin goes here…it'll be soo funny if she just happened to be my roommate—"

And as soon as I said that the door to the luxurious room flew open and a hot tempered, red head stumped in, "_Grr! _That _damn_ Sora and his _damn_ cousin! _**UGHN!**_ I _**HATE**_ them! I wish I could just—" She stopped and noticed me. The room grew quiet before we both exclaimed, "Kairi!" "Naminé!"

"What are _you_ doing here!?!"

"You go first."

"No you."

"I can wait, Kai."

Kairi smiled as she plopped on her bed that sat beside mine, "I should ask _you_ what're you doing here _little _cuz."

Let me explain, Kairi is my cousin who's like me and my brother put together. She's artistic and outgoing. Put this to my long list of weird, she looks like me. Only she's three months older than me, shorter auburn hair, and eyes blue but deeper, then there's her lumps that are bigger than mine. She's not flat chested, I'm not either but it's hard to notice them unless I where tight shirt or revealing ones which I won't be wearing anytime soon. It's a little bit too revealing on my body and at this stage of my life I'm not _too_ proud of my body, but not to the point I'll go through drastic measures to change it.

"So, Naminé, what brings you here?"

"Family issues. Mom thinks Ean and I are _too_ attached…so…we need to learn how to be better off alone from each other. I made it so that we're only…5 blocks away."

"He must go to that free, boys and girls boarding school then, huh? Lucky him right?"

Let's take a time out to explain Ean and my body build. Ean is shorter than most guys but we both are taller than most girls. If I strapped my breast down and cut my long, golden, blonde hair, we would look like twin boys (I'm more proud of my hair as you might tell…hehehe.). Seriously, we would. If I got a tan, shrunk about 5 inches, dyed my hair auburn and had deep blue contacts, I could be Kairi's twin. Seriously, I would. At my old school, some girls were, how I do say…_interested_ in me (uhhhh…. :-\) because I was that quiet, mysterious girl who was tall, athletic and some girls said graceful. I guess I am but I don't much see that.

"Well, it's finally about time we got a _normal_ girl here. Seriously, if I hear another 'I got this great new…' whatever the item may be, I will stab someone." Kairi started again, waking me up from my mind.

"Don't worry…I'm sure it's not _that_ bad."

"Well, you'll see."

"OK…say Kairi."

"Yea?"

"Who's our other roommate?"

"Funny you should ask, it's—"

"KAIRI-CHU!"

A brunette came in with so much excitement and noise that we both almost jumped out of our skin.

"Kairi-chu, you won't believe this! All the boys from Karino High Boarding School are meeting down at their football field! You gotta come! Cute, handsome boys are destined to be there!" the brunette somehow slid to Kairi with a sly kitty face as she purred, "Even your secret lover So—"

"Don't finish that, I promise Selphie if you do—" Kairi interrupted with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Selphie" looked to me then she grew even more excited, "Oh, my, gosh! She's gorgeous! Is that your cousin Kai-chu? Is it? Ohmyfriggingoshshe'slikesopretty!Lookathereyes!Ohmy!She'ssopale!Youcanbeafriggin'model,youknowthat?!"

I only understood nothing out of what she said. Kairi sweat dropped, "Yes, Selphie. She is my cousin."

Selphie's grin went bigger as she pushed me to the fully tall mirror and held my hair up. She gasped, "With your hair like this you look like a pretty boy!"

"How many are going down there?" asked Kairi, changing the subject thankfully.

"The football field? A.LOT!" Selphie exclaimed, "I even heard the big shot Dia Soya will be there!"

Kairi's eyes grew big, so did mines, "_Dia? __The__ Dia?"_

"Yes! He goes to their school, guh." Selphie replied with a wave of her hand as she fell into a fit of giggles.

My lips curved into a smile. Dia…the Dia who's an amazing and great actress will be there? At Ean's school?! Why he goes there is beyond me but I simply adore him. He's so handsome…green eyes, raven hair, clean-cut…he's the total package.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Naminé change into some clot—"

"Already did!" I exclaimed, waiting at the door. Kairi blinked, "Well…ok…"

**XoX**

"Wow…"

I stood beside Kairi and Selphie as we stepped foot on the football field. A lot of people showed up. Boys and girls from Karino and Twilight Town Girls Private Boarding School (that's my school's long name…insert sweat drop) hanging out on the bleachers. Others pulling pranks, and some alone, riding on skates, bicycles, or skateboards (which is reminding me of my brother…).

"I hope that Sora isn't here…" Kairi muttered. I looked at her, "You sure say his name a lot…I wonder…Kairi…who is he?"

"That would be me."

All three of us turned to see a boy about 5 inches taller than me, spiky brunette, amazing eyes, probably a deeper blue than Kairi's, and the same skin complexion as her. She groaned loudly. Sora smirked as he leaned his elbow on her shoulder, "Hello ladies. What brings you here?"

"None of your business. Where's Roxas?"

"Good question," Sora tilted his head to the side cluelessly, "He was standing next to me but I lost him in the crowd."

"What's going on here?" Selphie asked. I, on the other hand, had my shy button on so I said nothing at all but just looked around wordlessly.

"Some big fight is supposed to take place. Dai's involved because Roxas is. Gees, think the dude's have enough attention already."

"Aww… Sora-chi jealous?" Kairi cooed as she patted his head.

Sora's eyes scanned the crowd, "No. He's an actor, isn't that enough?"

"Yeah, you are totally jealous."

Sora frowned and pouted to her, "Aww, Kairi…you're so mean." He stood up straight, "I need to go, need to find Roxas."

"You do that." Kairi muttered as he playfully gave her an air kiss, disappearing amongst the teens.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I asked, finally opening my mouth. She gagged, "He wished! He's like an…annoying lost puppy that follows you, no matter how many times you tell it go away…"

After she said that I tuned her out. Note to self: Don't mention _anything_ about "Sora" again.

"Naminé!"

Like a magnet, I turned at my name to find Ean run to me. He smiled, "What brings you here sis?"

I beamed with glimmering eyes, "Oh, you know—Dia…" I sighed as Ean narrowed his eyes, "Only he can turn you into a brainless chick."

"Of course! He's Dia! Guess what. Kairi's my roommate!"

"Really? Our cousin?"

"No…our monkey."

"We have a monkey?"

I stared at him before I burst out laughing. Only Ean can make me laugh out loud like an idiot. He's so…simpleminded.

"Wait—we don't have a monkey! Naminé! You liar!"

The funniest thing about him is that he's so serious about it. Don't say it's not funny because it is. Ean has that power to pull me out of my shell, to make me "me" in front of everybody.

"Yea, Kairi's right--huh?" I turned to find she disappeared, "—Wait—where'd she go?"

"I donnu."

"I wasn't asking you genius. Let the _adults_ ponder the missing."

"Oh, right. I come out of mother's womb _ten_ minutes after you and you _never_ let me forget it." He muttered as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That thing with your hair… a lot of guys do that."

"You do it too."

"Do I?"

"Yes…?"

"Ean!"

Ean turned at his name, I looked over him to find a darker, wait—paler blonde—I think it's mixed, spiky haired boy. He looked kinda look like Kairi's "lost puppy" she simply hates. I guess that's Sora's cousin. Roxas…was it? Bizarre name.

"Oh. What's up?"

"Where's Sora and Dia?"

"Dunno."

I looked closely at Roxas. He looked like the bad boy type. He obviously didn't notice me (note: Most boys don't, I don't think. Sora didn't anyways.). Roxas grunted as he walked off, glaring into the crowd.

"Friend?" I asked.

"No. Roommate."

"Oh."

I then saw Kairi on the bleachers. She looked very irritated. Sora was with her, looking like an excited boy, rambling away, but Kairi looked like she was about to punch someone.

I believe if she did punch someone it'll hurt.

She perked up when she saw me and motioned me over. I turned to Ean, "Well, there's Kairi, come see her—Ean?" He disappeared too. Oh, well.

I climbed the bleachers as Sora observed me closely. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Ean…? Dude…drag is _not_ cool…" Sora said to me cluelessly. I narrowed my eyes as Kairi bonked him on the head, "You dumb ass! That's a _she_! I said just before she sat with us that that was my cousin _Naminé_. Are you _that_ simpleminded?"

He nodded with dotted eyes. Kairi sighed in agitation. "Wow Sora. That's all I have to say is _wow_."

He disregarded her and turned back to me, "I'm sorry, you look like his clone…in a wig in that clothing—oh my! There's your breast!"

Kairi punched him, right, dead in the face as I laughed loudly. Another one who can do that to me.

Roxas came running to his aid, passing me—he smelt like cigarettes… I watch him pick up his "in shock" cousin. He looked at Kairi with a glare as she glared back, then he looked at me and frowned, "Ean…? Dude…are you in drag…?"

My gosh…I guess I shouldn't have worn this overlarge shirt and this baseball cap…I was in a hurry!

"No! I'm his tin! _**If**_ you could look closely. See—" I pulled my shirt in the back so that it could show I did indeed have breast, "—I _clearly_ have lumps!"

Everyone looked at me in silence as I covered my mouth and sat down, "Sorry…"

Sora laughed softly, disregarding me completely, "Gosh Kairi…you can punch?"

Roxas grinned to me, "Uh…well, you just looked more like a guy in those clothes and build…" He turned to Sora, "Stay outta trouble kay? I need to find that Dia—"

Kairi and I sighed dreamily as we clutched hands. Sora rolled his blue orbs, "Not you guys too."

"Sora, your just jealous that he has charm," Kairi retorted.

"Na-uhn! I do so have as much charm as he does!" Sora pouted.

"This is boring. Hey, Naminé, let's go back and I can show you around the school. Better to spend our time wisely than to waste it." Kairi said with a shrug. I nodded, "Ok. That does soun—"

"Oh so I'm a waste of time huh?" Sora said with a glare. Kairi glared back, "Oh, yeah. You definitely are."

Grinning at them I thought of my new life here. Something tells me it's going to be one ride. Leaving to go back to the dorms and to tour around we met up with Selphie. She said Ean was in the Big Fight as soon as we left.

**XoX**

"I'm ok. See, nothing wrong with me at all."

It's been two weeks since the Big Fight. Ean was a little moody whenever I brought it up but it's out of love. He worried me. We stood outside the Pizza Delight shop as Ean's short hair blew in the wind. He looked to me, "I keep telling you that."

"Well, I'm still worried."

"It's nothing to worry about," he said again walking. I walked beside him, "I'm entering this Mosaic Contest."

"Really? Great."

"That's all you can say?"

"Well, I'm not the artsy type you know?"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"You're so gullible."

"Yeah, whatever," he ran his hand through his hair, he had on a loose, button, plaid shirt, some cargo, baggy pants, and tennis shoes to match.

I had on a white blouse, tight enough to show I was a female, long, boot cut jeans, and sandals. I had my hair in a loose ponytail because, well, it was tighter earlier in the day but it came a loose.

"Well, you know, the girls at my school are snobs, well most of them…some are pretty cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah and a bit more…prissy…?"

"Why are you asking me, I don't go to your school."

"Hey! Respect you elders!"

"Yet again, shown into the world _ten_ minutes after you did and you must remind me 24/7."

"Uh, yea. I have every right to."

"Yea, whatever. Pssh, girls."

"Excuse me?"

"You girls are all the same."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That you all are the same. Duh. I mean just because you're girls you get away with everything—"

"What are you talking about?"

"You girls just have it good OK!"

"Uh, no we don't."

"Uh, yes you do. You can't live a day in my shoes."

"I bet I can! You can't be me no way! Can you handle having periods with pain crushing cramps? Or betrayal? Better yet can you handle our emotional rollercoaster's at all?"

"You don't get it Nami! My _life_! My life is harder than yours!"

"Well I bet I can survive it better than you can mine."

"You can't live a day in my shoes."

"You can't live a second!" (Well technically…he can…)

"You know what…? You're on."

"Ok!"

"Well, this month we switch places to see who has an easier life. You or me. Whoever caves in first loses!"

"Fine! I accept your challenge." We shook hands as I gave him a tight squeeze…oh…what have I gotten myself into…?

* * *

**A/N: **_YES! I DID IT! I changed a lot from my regular story. See, originally Naminé was supposed to be a Tomboy but that didn't seem to work out so I changed it. Go meh! R&R_


	2. On aLl EnDs

**A/N: **_Wow, thanks for the reviews. This story is one review down from the first chappie of Stardom because Stardom started and received 9 reviews. This story has 8 so thanks you guys for showing your girl some love. _

* * *

**Disclaimer:_I don't own KH, but I own Ean. (Hugs Ean) LOL._**

* * *

**Ch.2 On aLl EnDs**

"**I **change my mind; I don't want to do this."

"We shook on it Nami."

"So? Can't you just wear a wig?"

"And you go to my school as me in _your_ hair? I don't think so. It'll grow back, Naminé, I promise."

"Man…"

I bit my lip as I looked in the mirror at my reflection. Ean has scissors in his hand, measuring his hair and measuring how much to cut mines. I bit my lip harder as my hands balled into fists on my lap, "Can't I just wear a wig?"

"Naminé, no, because what if something happened and your wig falls?" He cut of a chunk of my hair as I whimpered, bouncing my feet nervously.

"Don't be a sissy, it's just hair." Ean said with a hint of annoyance.

"It's _my_ hair! You don't have to worry because you're a boy."

He rolled his light blue orbs as he cut off another clump. I bit harder on my lip. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the scissors cut and pierce through my hair. I suddenly felt a foreign breeze tickle my neck. I opened my eyes and gasped, "I—I look like you!"

Ean leaned in forward, letting his cheek touch mines. He nodded, "Yep, two twin boys."

I blinked again and ran my fingers through my now short hair.

"See, you do it too," Ean exclaimed with a triumph smile, "You look like a boy already."

"Great. Takes me 5 seconds. I wonder how long it will take you." I challenged.

He looked at me then his eyes glimmered, using _my_ voice, "Oh Dia! I just want to sex you up!"

"Ean, I don't act like that and you know it!"

"Hey, I sounded like you didn't I? See? Easy? I've been practicing."

"You'll see soon enough _little_ brother," I said hotly, and then I changed my voice to match his _exactly._ I too have been practicing, "That I can have sex with _anybody_, even dudes if he's very strong and sexy—AH!" He chased after me, "Don't you _**dare**_ say that in front of _**anybody**_!"

I laughed.

After a while of swearing and threats we settled down and changed clothes. I had to wear the clothes he had on while strapping my breast down. I turned to Ean, holding up something that made him twitch.

"No, you're not making me—I won't do it…"

"But you have to. This is the most _**vital**_ part on telling us apart!"

"No way in hell am I wearing a bra!"

"No choice, I cut my hair you wear a bra."

"…Fine…How do I put these damn things on?"

"Here, let's learn." I taught him and stuffed enough tissue in the bra. He looked exactly like me…hair cut. We were in my dorm room as we finished off changing. Anyways, I told him the rules of being a girl, me. He taught me on how to be a boy, him. It didn't take long because, after all, our world was only between each other, another reason or the same reason why we're separated.

"Don't act gay while being me," Ean warned.

"And don't ruin my social life," I warned back.

I got a bag and put my bras in, and then I bowed, "Bye…Naminé. Heheheh."

He changed his voice to mines, "Kay, bye Ean. _Little _brother."

I twitched my eye and glared at him, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Believe it."

Rolling my eyes I walked out of my dorm room and grinned up at the door, "Bye…rooms…see you in a month…"

"Ean?"

I jumped a little as I turned to see Selphie. She blushed before hugging me, "Oh! You're so pretty!"

I sweat dropped as I changed my voice to Ean's, "Nice to see you again Selphie…isn't it?"

"That's right! Your sister talked about me?"

I nodded, "Yeah…I—uh—better go. See you."

She grinned and giggled with her usual hyperness, "OK EAN! SEE YOU!" She slipped into the room and screamed after a minute or two. I wasn't sure if it was for me or for Ean. Or for him being I and I being him or—the other way around—I'm confused…does she have a fan girl liking to Ean…? Ewwww…wait—I look like him so why am I saying eww—you know what, stop babbling in your head Naminé, you're acting slow.

"Oh, Ean? Hey, you better go before you get caught—is Naminé in there?" Kairi approached me with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. She is. I better get going."

"Oh, ok. Bye. See ya later little cuz!" She waved and entered. I then heard her scream as well.

That was definitely for Ean in there. Short hair, on me…? Uh, Naminé _doesn't_ cut her hair. I grinned before looking downcast. Kairi didn't tell the difference of me and Ean…that sometimes disappoints me but I try to not have it bother me. Ean on the other hand is immature and will have is emotions all riled up because of this same fact. He'll probably think everyone outside our world were morons and didn't take much time to know us. I wonder how long we can keep this bet up before someone finds out.

**X0X**

**R**oom 105, that's his room…so where is it?

"Ean?"

I continued walking before stopping, "Right…that's _my_ name now…"

"What?"

I turned and laughed, scratching the back of my neck, "Oh, sorry—I was just thinking."

"Really? _Wow_!" It was Sora who was laughing with me. Then he turned serious, "Don't tell me—you're looking for your room…"

"I get forgettable when I'm tired," I lied.

"No—I didn't think you would go there, especially when Roxas is your roommate."

"So…?"

"_So? _Dude, are you that slow, or have you forgotten?"

I looked at him blankly before he touched his forehead and chuckled softly, "I shouldn't have asked. Remember, Ean? You crossed Roxas the wrong way and now he wants to kick your ass; you hate him, you both hate each others guts. You said you'll settle in my room till he settles down."

I looked at him then frowned, "Really…?"

"Uh…yeah…?"

"Then, I'll talk to him," I walked on forward, looking at the tops of doors for 105. Sora followed, "Are you **nuts**?! _Talk_??? Who talks about getting their a—"

"Sora, I know what I'm doing."

"I know what you _should_ do. I'm his cousin—unless you forgot that too."

"Oh, I know. But I'm not going to run away—from a fight—yeah—right," I nodded to prove my point, "Besides, he wouldn't do that to me—"

"I guess you got hit in the head _real_ hard. If you didn't hear me from before; you and Roxas _**hate**_ each other."

Well, Ean left that tad bit out, or he thought I already knew, or something. That wouldn't make any sense because he never brought that up. Maybe he didn't bring it up because their relationship didn't really matter to him. In his mind a lot didn't matter. The world outside ours didn't matter at all. What did Ean do to get Roxas worked up? Wait—the—The Big Fight…

"…well…that's why we need to talk. I'll be ok, I promise." I found the room and grinned to Sora. He looked at me with worried eyes, "If you say so. If you need any help, come get me, okay? And if you forgot what room it is, it's right in front of you." He waved off before going inside his room. I smiled, beside the fact that Sora could be a perverted, brainless, but funny boob (that suddenly reminds me of Ean) he _is_ a caring person. So, does that make Roxas his opposite? I touched the knob after unlocking it, and took a deep breath. I then entered, my heart suddenly, seemed to start beating irregularly. I then thought about what happened a minute ago. Usually I don't say much to anybody and last I seen of Sora my shy button was on extreme. So how could I talk to him so easily being Ean…?

Whatever the case I saw Roxas. He was on his bed, reading a magazine while earphones were playing in his ears. He didn't seem to notice me walk in. Ean's room was smaller than mine. It was more plain, and simple. Enough to fit two.

I sat on Ean's be and put my bag under my bed silently. I sat up and heard someone behind me. I froze. I then quickly dashed to the side to see Roxas had struck my bed with a wooden bat. He looked at me darkly, "Didn't think you had the balls to come in. I don't like the fact that you beat up Jung. You know what happens to bastards who beat up a member of my gang?"

I stood up slowly, my heart pounding in my ears. Was this guy nuts?! Almost hitting me with a bat! I glared at him. I could fight, I could defend myself. Ean and I used to have a special karate teacher teach us on weekends at our house since we were 5 years old. For some reason I couldn't move, I couldn't say anything like I said I was going to do.

"Guess you can't say anything now, huh? You look scared _Ean_." Roxas swung again as I backed back in time, eyes widening. I couldn't scream out, "Hey! I'm a girl! Don't hit me or I'll call the police!" I couldn't even breathe. Sure I'm a black belt with karate but how was I supposed to know I was going to _use_ it one day. He kept on swinging as I continued backing back until I couldn't back up anymore. I threw up my hands as he swung. I brought my hands to myself, holding it as it bled.

"Look at you, what a pathetic—," he swung and this time it hit, me dead in the shoulder. I let out an agonizing yelp before falling to my knees. After that wrong move, more blows hit me, painful ones, all over my body to the point I felt numb. That's not a good sign at all. I realized there were moves that weren't from the bat at all. I smelt the metallic smell of blood and the taste of it too… Before it all stopped a deeper voice cut through everything.

"Roxas, stop, this isn't a fair fight."

"But—Dia—he beat Jung—"

"So you're fighting Jung's battles for him?"

"……"

I opened an eye. I saw two blurs. One was a raven-haired, "You look like shit Ean. You ok?"

Oh no…it's Dia! No! Don't look at me like this—wait—he sees Ean, not Naminé. I don't think he even knows Naminé exists. So, don't think like Naminé, Naminé. Be Ean, _become_ Ean.

"He's a punk. All talk and no action," Roxas went on with a shrug, dropping the bat, "I guess Jung was one weak dude to get his ass kicked by some punk like Ean." (**A/N: Yes, Roxas is very OC here. [SIGHS)**

"Take…that…back…" I stood. Right then, I felt Ean, I felt that I really was this hidden Ean that I haven't see, "If you didn't have that bat…you wouldn't be lucky to have got me today…"

Roxas and Dia looked at me with a little shock.

"…you're dead…you better watch your back Roxas…your ass is mine, like your _wittle_ member Jung."

Roxas then started to chuckle as Dia gave me a small grin. What the heck…?

"I thought I smashed your jaw," Roxas started, continuing to chuckle. "The way it looks, I thought it would've been wired."

Roxas then sat on his bed, "But then still, talk, talk, talk, Ean. _Big_ talk."

I groaned before I weakly went to get my cell phone and to have a hard time getting out to Sora's room. When I was at the door Dia grabbed my shoulder as his face closed into mine, "Are you gonna snitch?"

"No," I blushed before jabbing away, "I don't snitch."

I limped to Sora's room and knocked on the door. He answered it and jumped, "Whoa! Roxas got you good!"

I pushed him away before I weakly and painfully walked to a bed and sat on it, "He got lucky." Wow, I'm doing a good job…

"Whatever, look, don't track blood on Riku's sheets."

"Who…?"

"You know. Dang…Roxas hit you hard in the head didn't he?"

I slid off the bed and let my head sink into my aching arms, "Maybe. Refresh my memory."

"Silver haired dude, my _best_ friend, _our _friend."

"_Right_. I remember," I lied as I groaned in pain. I rubbed all over my body but I knew I'll heal fast.

"You don't look too good. I'll go get some stuff to help. You wait here, okay?" Sora told me.

"Sure. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." He left then I sighed. I blushed, "Wow…I did a great job with being Ean…except now I have to fight Roxas, who's in a gang. Oww…does Ean have to go through this a lot? Poor Ean…" My pity for him died though as I dialed Ean's phone number.

"Hello?" it sounded like me.

"Ean?"

"Oh. Hey. What's wrong?"

"YOU! You didn't tell me Roxas hated your living guts! For that he beat me to a pulp! All thanks to you! Bravo Ean!"

"Hey, hey—slow down—"

"**And** I completely have to be you, getting myself into another fight with him soon, and now, I just want to kill you!"

"Sorry! Look, I can't talk right now _Ean_…I got to call you later."

Great, Kairi and Selphie must be in there with him, "Well fine, you better call back so that I can fuss at you some more for being an idiot."

"Sure thing. Bye." _Click_

I moaned before the door swung open as a platinum haired came in. He looked amazing. He had long, hair, his bangs hung over his shocking blue eyes. His manly lean loomed over me as he raised an eyebrow, "Uh, Ean? Are you running a fever?"

Great, I'm blushing.

The guy kneeled down and examined me, "Whoa, you look like shit. What happened—oh—Roxas—right? See? What'd I tell you? Don't get involved with him, his gang, or Dia. Seriously, look at what they did."

"Dia stopped Roxas," I made sure I used Ean's voice when I spoke. This must be Riku. Who else has silver hair?

"So? Dia's a fake. Told you not to trust them and look what you did. You trust them. No one listens to me seriously." Riku rolled his eyes.

At that Sora bust in with a bowl of hot water and a rag, "Here." He sat it down beside me and sat a roll of bandages beside it.

Riku looked at Sora, "Hey, why didn't you hold him back?"

"He didn't want back up. He _wanted_ to _talk_ to Roxas."

Riku looked at me as though I had 6 eyes, "_Talk?_ Who talks ab—"

"Exactly," Sora cut in. I guess the majority of men don't talk it out, they fight it out. Typical, fighting solves everyone's problems with fists of iron, huh?

"You're too nice Sora for lett—"

Sora punched him. See? Violence. I wiped my blood marks, my face, mouth, and cuts and bruises. I put bandages on me and sighed.

"Hey, at least you look cooler," Riku admitted.

"Whatever pretty boy," I muttered, giving my mental self high five for Ean's smart remarks. I'm not at all that shy when I'm Ean for some reason.

"Oh, look whose talking, you're always mistaken as a girl," Riku calmly retorted jumping on his bed, laying back and reading a magazine. I yawned, "I'll sleep in here for the night if that's ok."

"Sure, whatever."

And then, I fell asleep with the pillow and blanket they handed me. I already knew…this was going to be a _long_ month.

* * *

**A/N: **_My arm hurts. Waaah…R&R please and thank you! D_

* * *

**Thanx to those who reviewed: (8) Awesome!**

Twilight-fan93: I like the story too. LOL.

EraTomo: Thanx D

White SimplicityThanx bunches

IceBlueWings: Funny and cute eh? Thanx much for always reading and reveiwng my stories. XP

Miyoko: Yeah I kno rite? But at least I finished the story.

lebrezie: You probably made the longest review I've ever read. (laughs) Roxas just seems like the bad boy, I couldn't see Sora doing it but everyone can see Roxas being the bad ass. He has a bad ass name so…yeah…LOL…yES, I'm a girl, LOL, I think I replied to u already, it's been so long. 0.o

dragongirlj: You can't attack me now! LOL

tegan: I'm continuing so you owe me a cookie.

**THANX BUNCHES!!! D**


	3. Dislike and Hate

**A/N:** _Hola. Sorry about the __late__**,late**__, update I was a bit flustered. See I was going to update a story for the Holidays but didn't come around to it…hehehe…then I was like, I need to update "The Whole Truth", "Randomness", and "Unwanted Love". However those chapters were going to be super long… (Insert a blank, straight, damn face.)So without further ado, I present to you, Gender Blender, one of my Fav. Fuckin stories of the damn year._

_(ALL SMILES, LOVE YAW!!!) _

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I adore Kingdom Hearts as much as a cat loves catnip.**_

_**:D **_

* * *

_**LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT THIS!!!!!!**___

_**I DID NOT LIST THE POV'S IN EACH SECTION B/C I FIND IT POINTLESS BUT IF YAW WANNA GO ON AHEAD AND TELL ME IN A REVIEW THAT YOU WANT ME TO LIST THE POV'S THEN I WILL FOR NEXT CHAPPIE BUT IM PRETTY SURE YOU READER'SZ CAN TELL THE DIFFERENCE FROM NAMINÉ'S POV AND EAN'S POV! ENJOOOOOOYYY YOU FREAKSZ:D**_

* * *

**Ch.3 Dislike and Hate**

"**U**gh…"

I opened an eye and saw the fuzzy-ness of an unrecognizable room. I groaned louder and pulled the covers over my head. Where the fuck was I? Yeah, the inner thoughts are a cussing, swearing, and vulgar word chamber of doom.

Beware.

I guess I was more comfortable in the depths of my mind than anywhere else, even more than the presence of my twin Naminé. Maybe the fact of me screwing life and the whole world made me think negative at times. I guess because my angered, emotional, mouth always got me in shit. Now…that I think of it…my emotional mouth got Naminé in shit…oh…no…

…Naminé got beat up…

"NAMINÉ!"

I sat up straight in her dorm room with the room dark from the morning air. I cold hear Kairi grumble and stir. I frowned as I crawled out of bed with Naminé's cell in hand, tip toeing to the door.

"Naminé…hmmm…are you ok…?" I heard Kairi mumble softly into her pillow.

I cleared my throat and changed my voice to be as soft and feminine as Naminé's, "Yes…I just have to make a call."

"Mmm…ok…"

I exited the room and breathed in huffily, running a hand through my hair. I dialed my number, hate the fact we switched cell phones so no one will get suspicious, and waited for her to answer. It was ringing before I heard her mistakenly answer in her voice, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Ean, Naminé, I'm _soooo_ sorry."

"…For what…_yawn_…Ean?"

I took in a breath, wiping the sleep out of my eyes, "For dealing with Roxas and getting hurt."

"Oh _yeah_. You effin' punk. Why didn't you tell me?"

I cracked a small grin as I wiped my nose, "Yeah…sorry. Are you ok?"

"I will be…I just need to sleep and the wounds will be ok. I'm going to beat his butt Ean I swear!"

I chuckled, "I know you will. Just wanted to check up on you since Kairi and Selphie were still up in ear shot."

"Are they asleep?"

"Yeah. I'm outside the dorm room. Where did you sleep?"

"In Riku and Sora's room. OMG, Ean, you never told me Riku was so gorgeous!"

"Well, I'm not checking out guys like that Nami."

"Hmmm…_are_ you?"

"Shut the hell up. Besides that matter, you do know where to go for all my classes?"

"Yes, yes. I do. I brought a map."

"Ok, and stay clear from Roxas. You do share some classes with him so…I don't know…sit near the teacher."

"…Ean. I can handle myself. Just don't be a grumpy scrooge while being me ok?"

"…ok…whatever."

"Why are you being so distant…?"

"…I got to go. Better get ready before the other psycho roommates you know." I hung up without giving her a chance to reply. I guess it was rude in some sense but I didn't care…I never really do.

Hmm…I'm hungry.

**XoX**

"**E**an?"

"Yup?"

"Did your homework for Mr. Eads' class?"

"…we had homework…?"

"AAAGGGHHH! YOU TOO?! I HATE THAT GUY!!! GIVING HOMEWORK WHEN 2/3RDS OF THE CLASS LEFT WHEN THE BELL RUNG!!!! I CAN'T STAND HIM!"

"Sora…calm down."

"How can you be so calm Ean? Usually you'll be freaking out too."

"…oops."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

I gave him a look indicating him to stop bothering me. Sadly, Sora gets clues slower than other individuals. He cocked his head to the side with a charming grin, "Aww Ean. You've been acting not yourself lately."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Well if anything, I guess I've just had a lot on my mind and the fact of that matter being—ACK! BATHROOM!" My frown deepened as I ran away from my brunette friend. I heard him laugh as the late bell shrieked the hallways, "AHH! THAT'S THE EAN I KNOW!"

I slammed the door to the boy's restroom with a look of desperation. What I hate most about pretending to be a boy is using the bathrooms. I don't like how I have to go to a stall at the very end of the bathroom and have some guy come up from behind asking me, "Gonna take a dump?"

The first few times I answer sheepishly, "Uh…yeah…"

"Dude, I didn't need to know that…" and then the guy would go take a psst.

I, on the other hand, would always be left dumbfounded thinking to myself why they would even bother asking. Luckily this time the bathroom was empty.

Like usual I ran to the back of the room into the stall and did my business. Finishing, I washed my hands and frowned at my appearance. I twirled my shorter locks before leaving the room.

"Princess, think fast."

Without thinking I dodged the punch, standing straight, in defense, my fist ready to throw punches at my sudden attacker. I glared twice as hard realizing it was Roxas. He chuckled softly, his eyes taunting me, "Funny, you're a pro at dodging."

I dropped my arms, scrutinizing him, "Skipping? Typical low life huh?"

I touched a nerve as he threw another wild one. I ducked, amused, "I guess you're nothing without a weapon huh, Rocks-_ass_?"

Roxas growled, "And what are _you_, doing outta class, _princess_?"

"None of your business," I dodged another hit and gave him two punches to his chest and stomach, jumping back from retaliation. He gave me a perplex look before grinning, "Wow, _princess_, has some backbone."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Afraid I might actually kick your ass like I promised?"

"Was that a _dare?_!" He came charging, hits flying more precisely. I dodged each one, ducking from high kicks and punches and side-stepping from low punches. He threw a wild one, giving me an opening as I punched again at his stomach making him fall back a little before kicking high at me. I ducked, sweeping my leg under his legs, making him fall on his back with a thud. He had pain show on his face before I jumped on his stomach, a fist held in the air, ready to fall prior to his face.

He was shocked, his eyes staring at the fist and then to me. He then looked away, eyes squeezed shut, ready for the impact. After a moment—I realized I couldn't do it. I _wanted_ to _so_ badly but my fist wouldn't budge. I let it fall loose. Giving him a strange look I snorted, "Look who's the _princess_ now. I swear you're weak."

I should've never let my guard down as he used all his power to have me on the bottom with him on top. He smirked, "Damn _princess_. Your mouth _always_ gets you in shit."

I glared, seething at him before kneeing him in the nuts. How did that work out? Good question but I did it and I escaped from him swearing at me and threatening to beat me up when he got the chance. I twirled on my heel and pulled down my lower eyelid, sticking my tongue out, "NYAH! I'd like to see that happen _ROCKS-ASS!"_

Oh yeah. I was in for it.

Sure enough during the rest of the day he has been _bullying_ me none stop. He has thrown spitballs, paper balls, and possibly paint balls at me. And I couldn't do anything but suck it up and think up a genius plan to get him back. In Biology, I had the worst luck of partnering with him. We had to do base and acid testing by using PH strips, and our nostrils. We had to figure out what the solutions were. Acid or base, and what acid it might be or what base it could be. We accomplished…nothing.

"What the hell are you doing?! You're going to waste the stuff!"

"How _else_ am I going to smell what the shit is _Rocks-ass?!"_

"Who are you cussing at?!"

"Who else dumb ass!!!"

Then it just went downhill from there. We started with arguing loudly, then throwing the solutions and chemicals then to fighting. We had to have at least_five_ boys to split us up. Three holding me back while I was trying to bite, and scratch my way over to get my last hit in at Roxas as he bad mouthed toward me. Our Biology teacher had to call the principle to escort us out the class. This was the _first_ time I _ever_ got in so much trouble.

Funny thing was that we were still at it, bickering back and forth behind the humongous black principle that turned around towards us, giving us death glares to shut up. So we proceeded down the hall making up ways to flick each other off.

When we made it to his office he had us take a seat in front of his desk. He then breathed in and looked at us with a disappointing glare. I felt bad right then.

"A new student, to go and get in so much trouble in the _first_ semester…I…I don't know what to say. You've been sent up here countless times because of uproars and fighting—"

"But, sir, he started it! He keeps on bothering me!" I interrupted, pointing accusingly towards the ass whole himself.

Roxas bared his teeth, flaring his nostrils, "You sound like a _prissy_ bitch right now."

"AND YOU ROXAS! I'm just about tired of seeing you in here. Just the look of you constantly in my office gives me a migraine!" the principle boomed as I cowardly lowered myself in the seat. Roxas, however, was calm, "Then take some Tylenol. Not my problem that you have headaches looking at me. If I'm such a problem, stop looking at me."

The principle threw an eraser right at Roxas' forehead, making him topple back in his chair. I grew circled eyed before laughing ferociously at the blonde.

"SILENCE EAN!"

I hushed in an instant.

I looked at the principle's desk and found his name. The name plate stated "Mr. Barnes". I frowned before looking back up at the flaring Mr. Barnes who finally took his seat. He gripped the arms, eyes closed, inhaling and exhaling in steady beats.

Roxas got back in his seat with his arms crossed hotly, not saying another word while his forehead turned red from the hit.

"Ok…I've decided on a punishment."

We looked towards him with frowns.

"I want you two to clean the cafeteria after school hours for the next three days. And I will be present to make _sure_ you guys are there." Mr. Barnes stroked his black beard in irritation. It seemed he didn't want to do this either.

I sighed as Roxas grumbled, "Are you serious!? I can't work with that queer no way!!!"

I raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "_Queer_? How long did it take you to think up such an _advanced_ word like that eh Rocks?"

"Shut the _fuck_ up _princess_!" he growled.

He received another eraser to the forehead.

"Keep using such foul language, Roxas, I promise you the next time the thing thrown will be a textbook, _just try me._" The huge black male warned with piercing eyes. Roxas settled down, huffing, and muttering under his breath.

Mr. Barnes disregarded him and turned to me, "Ean, you seem to be a fine young man who has his whole future to look forward to. It's not too late to change your actions. Even so, I just don't _understand_ you're actions. Is it a cry for help, a cry for attention?"

I was lost. Ean's been acting this way lately…? Was he crying for help…? Who knows? I shook my head to Mr. Barnes question, "No…It's just…"

I pointed again at Roxas, "THAT GUY OVER THERE IS HORRIBLE!"

Roxas grunted with a roll of his eyes, "AND YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PUSS!"

"YOU JERK! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOU'RE DUMB GANG AND PRIDE, YOU NEVER CONSIDER OTHER PEOPLE'S FEELINGS!"

"YOU'RE LIKE THE SOFTEST PRICK I'VE EVER KNOWN! LIKE I'D GIVE A SHIT ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE'S FEELINGS!"

"AND THAT IS WHY I_HATE_ YOU!"

He gave me a perplex look before laughing and looking out the window, a cracked grin plastered on his face. Just that got me hot in the head, "What's so funny!?"

"You're so feminine, Princess Ean, it's unbelievable," he answered breezily.

My finger fell with the dumbest expression on my face. I began to worry. Keep this up they might find out my real identity. I gave a desperate look towards Mr. Barnes as he grumbled and threw a collage dictionary at Roxas, "Roxas I swear…"

Roxas had the biggest frown in the world while I glared at him with satisfaction.

**OxO**

**I **sighed inwardly as I walked down to Naminé's dorm building. No one seemed to bother me as much since I guess I had the look of a death written all over my face but other than that, people kept their distance. I don't know…I guess I like it better that way. In a way…I like living Naminé's lifestyle. Safe, secured, no worries. I mean, I'm pretty sure she wants to end the bet…nah…knowing her she'd probably add on another month to prove her point.

"Naminé! Naminé! Oh _Namineeeeeeee!"_

I froze and turned with my eyebrows twisted in confusion. A petite girl ran up to me, her face red with embarrassment.

Aww man…

"Naminé…I just…well…this is going to be hard to ask…but…I saw your brother one day and he was…he was…he's very cute!" She fell into a fit of giggles. I gagged silently.

"I just…I just…can you please give him this note? I'd sincerely appreciate it!"

_She doesn't even know that the person she likes is the guy standing right in front of her…time to play some mind games._

"Are you sure that you want to give this to my brother? He isn't one for relationships." I asked in Naminé's concerned voice of tone.

"Uhm…yes…I'm sure. I'm pretty confident that'll he'll give me a chance! He doesn't seem at all mean." She shifted nervously from foot to foot.

I gave her a smug grin, "How do you even know that I'm not Ean?"

Her face grew red, "Huh?! Then…are you really?"

"Perhaps. After all I am his twin. We look so deathly a like we could even switch places. Who's to say that you might not be talking to Naminé at all? You could just possibly be talking to Ean himself."

She began to look sick and airy, "Then…if this is Ean…I'd be…I wouldn't know what to do but to confess my feelings to you…"

I looked at her carelessly from the corner of my eye, "Oh? Then, let's play a game shall we? Hmm…the purpose is to see if I'm Ean or Naminé. If you guess right then you could possibly be that girl that Ean may want."

The girl grew flustered, "Ok!"

I grinned, "So. Am I Ean or Naminé?"

"You're Ean!"

"No. You lost."

Her face fell, "Huh…but?"

"I'm not sure why you'd think my brother would be caught dead wearing a skirt. Even though you lost the game I'll give him the letter."

"Really?" She gave a small but depressed grin as she handed me the paper, "I don't see the point in giving him it anymore…If I can't even tell you two apart…"

"Hmm…are you sure?" I asked acting concerned.

"Yes…bye Naminé…" She turned to leave. I glared at her back, silently thinking and wanting her to turn around and say, "You _are_ Ean! I just_know_ it!"

But she didn't.

And I tore up the letter and threw it away to the nearest trash can, my mood worsening.

**OxO**

"**T**he _mall?_Why?"

Riku looked at Sora from his laptop with an annoyed frown. I was lounging on Sora's bed, tired from cleaning the cafeteria and bickering with Rocks-ass earlier that day. I grumbled into the sheets before looking towards Riku with a raised eyebrow, "What's so bad about going to the mall?"

Riku ignored me, "Sora, why the mall…at 5pm? You know we can't leave school grounds on weekdays."

"Party pooper," Sora pouted as he plopped beside me with crossed arms, "You suck Riku!" He looks cute when he pouts.

"I'll go with you," I said to him tiredly.

Riku gave me a look, "You just want to go so that girls can stop and say how gorgeous you look."

"Jealous?" I replied in monotone. I sounded so much like Ean right then.

"Well, I'm going too."

Sora got off the bed excitedly, "Great! I'm going to get socks! You know, the light up, Buzz Light Year kind?!"

The room grew quiet as Riku and I both stared towards Sora with twitching eyes. Sora laughed, "I was just pulling your legs you guys. I do need some more socks."

"Great," I rolled my eyes, "Let me go to my room to get something real quick. I'll be back." I walked out sluggishly and went the direction to my room. I entered to find Roxas listening to his MP3 while playing cards with Dia. I grew light hearted at his beauty before snapping back into reality. I went over to my drawer and snatched up my cell and wallet, checking to see if I had money inside.

"Hi there princess. Where're you off to?" Roxas asked not looking up at me.

I turned to him while Dia gave me a glance from the corner of his eye. My stomach fluttered but I demanded for it to focus. I threw my wallet in the air and caught it, skillfully putting it inside my pants pocket, "Out. I'll come back by curfew, mother dearest, so don't worry. I'm a big boy."

He gave me the bird as I smirked, "You too ass whole." I left the room with a sigh of relief. For a minute I thought Dia would attack me while Roxas laughs and watches from the sideline. I don't know why I felt like that but whatever.

"Hurry up Ean!"

"Coming!"

**XoX**

**M**y girlie-girl side is about to come forth.

Sora, Riku, and I entered the mall. The boys walked on, passing a lot of stores I would've stopped inside to browse through. I guess guys come to get what they want and leave. But here I am, a _girl_, literally going crazy for a break.

"_Oh my gosh, look at those three!"_

"_Do you see the brunette?! He's so adorable! Look at him! His eyes are so amazing!"_

"_Look at the one in the middle! He's sexy! Especially with that silver hair that compliments his eyes!"_

"_The boy on the end is cute! No—he's gorgeous! You see him right?! He's so pretty!"_

Wow. So many compliments from these girls…and let me guess—

Riku and Sora are_completely_ oblivious from it.

"Where's a shoe store? I'm tired of just walking around," Riku moved his head in a way to move some of his bangs out of his view.

"I can't find one…gees…all these girls are in the way," Sora stood on his toes and looked around, "HEY! I SEE KAIRI!"

"Oh great. Now we'll_never_ leave," Riku moaned. I frowned towards him, "Why's that?"

"Sora's like a little boy on a lot of candy when Kairi's around. He gets all…I don't know…brainless when he's around her."

"Oh. I wonder if Ea—I—I mean Naminé is with her," I corrected myself with a sweat drop.

"Oh? Your twin sister right?"

"Yea," I looked to find that Sora made his way to Kairi in no time. Selphie and Ean stood by her. Ean looked pissed. Kairi looked annoyed. Selphie looked hyper. Riku looked angered. I think I looked clueless.

"Naminé!" I ran up to Ean as he gave me somewhat of a relieved smile.

"You guys snuck out too huh?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Kairi said she was bored and wanted adventure."

I examined him and thought I saw the spitting image of me in that attire. However, certain features that only I could detect make him stand out as a boy.

He then asks in gritted teeth, "How's it going?"

"Painful…tired…of...fighting…Rocks-ass." I answered.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Sora mocked in a high pitched, scratchy voice, walking towards Ean. He touched his hair, "You look…_hott_ with that new cut Naminé, right?"

Ean backed away, looking like he would puke, "Yea…that's my name…I got tired of the long hair."

Riku put a hand on Ean's and I shoulders, "You two frighteningly look very much a like."

"Duh Riku, they're twins." Sora looked at me and jabbed an elbow into my gut, "Ean, man, your sister sure is a looker. I mean she looks great but you—blarg." Sora laughed as Kairi rolled her eyes, walking off. Sora frowned, running after her.

I didn't know if I were to be flattered or to be insulted, or for Ean to be insulted to look hotter as a girl and uglier as a boy. But what's the difference? We look alike in so many ways…

Ok, yea, Sora's a slow one.

"I'm going back." I said to no one in particular. Riku sighed and shrugged, "I'm coming with you. Sora will come back when he comes. I can really care less about what happens to him."

"Ok, sure. Bye Naminé." I gave him a toothy grin. Ean waved softly before turning to follow Selphie. I don't know why but…I felt that Ean was in some type of guilt. Whatever it was, he'll tell me sooner or later…

I hope.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I was listening to like multiple songs while typing this and yeah I added new scenes from what was the original. I cut this shorter than intended too. Hahaha. So yeah. Might be another few months before the next update since I have like other stories to do._

_Sorry_

_But please do R&R_

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO THAT 14 WHO REVIEWED THE SECOND CHAPTER AND THE 13 WHO REVIEWED THE FIRST!**_

_**LUV YOU GUYS!**_

_**NOW GO AND FUCKING REVIEW**_

_Excuse my Greek._

_:3_


	4. Dumbfounded

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own KH. I own Ean and other OC characters. :)

* * *

**_

**NOTICE:**

_**Yeh, Man…Ima have to go and do the "Naminé's POV" and etc this time…for this chapter anyways…until later chapters so you guys can recognize the different voices and such in each character's POV. The only POV's you w ill be experiencing will be Naminé's, Ean's, Roxas', and a new character appearing in this chapter. Yay for Roxas' POV yes? Yeah I fcking thought so! Bwahaha…dudes and dudettesz, I is **__**crazyyyy**_.

* * *

**Ch.4 Dumbfounded**

**_((Roxas))_**

"**H**eh, I win."

I smiled in triumph as the cigarette hung out the side of my mouth like a toothpick. I never really like smoking but-I find myself with doing it. I'm hooked I guess but I could stop whenever honestly... (Note the denial). In a way I blame Dia, he's the one who got me on the joint. My deference back then when I first met him got me into the fix as well.

"Whatever, you obviously cheated."

Dia had long black hair, similar to Riku's length only Dia's hair doesn't fall in his eyes as much as Riku's. Dia lies back as a puff of smoke left his lips, "So that means the bet was just a fluke as well too."

"Na-uh! You owe me 20 bucks D, I mean it!" I glared at him as I took the cigarette out of my mouth in haste, smashing it into the ashtray.

"Don't get all prissy over me. Here," Dia went into his jacket pocket and took out a pen and paper, "An IOU."

"Dia…"

"I promise I'll get you your _prize _20 bucks you _cheated_ over."

"I won fair and square."

"Sure, I'll just let you believe that," Dia smirked before sitting up and handing me the piece of paper. I seriously got over 50 of these things from him. To think the guy gets big dollars from his career job.

"Say Rocks."

I lifted my head from the IOU at Dia with acknowledgement. The nickname wasn't as favorable as I would want it to be. I HATED Ean's "Rocks-ass" nickname he gave me. I knew _somebody_ was going to end up using that…

"Hm?"

"That queer boy who's your roommate…Ean was it?"

I gave him a snort of irritation his direction as my answer.

"Something's different about him…don't you agree?"

"Yeah," I agreed with him with a shrug of my shoulders. I always agreed with Dia, "he takes up for himself every time I'm around. Usually he'd have this impassive look on his face, acting as if I was nonexistent. Now he shows his disgust for me every time we pass." I let show an amused look as I thought of the queer bait imagining him so clearly,

"_C'mon __Rocks-ass__, want a piece of me?! I can kick your butt easy, any time any where!"_

"Roxas…why are you grinning?" Dia gave a raised eyebrow. I frowned and shook my head, "I was? Guess I was thinking about how girlie Ean also has been acting."

"Hmm, perhaps. He has been acting a bit more _feminine, _lately." Dia went on as he gathered the cards to deal them, "New game?"

"Whatever, 50 bucks to the winner," I lit up a new cigarette flawlessly and held up my cards. Just the thought of sharing a room with the guy was pestering me. Every time our eyes fell on each other we bicker and fight. And whenever we do bicker it's like I'm fighting with a girl. We hardly could get along when Mr. Barnes made us clean the cafeteria. What a hellish experience…amusing but hellish.

The door opened to reveal the subject of my thoughts. Ean looked at me and then to Dia, his cheeks reddening a little before he rubbed his eyes yawning. He then sniffed the air, "_Great_, you guys are smoking."

I huffed out the toxic air with a smug smirk, "So? What of it?"

Ean gave me an irritated look before he came over to me and snatched the drug out of my lips, throwing it outside the window he opened.

I snarled, "Hey—"

"—look, I'm helping _you_ out. Every time you smoke its like," he looked thoughtful, "taking a day off your life"

I glared before taking out another stick. Ean rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm going to bed." He put his phone on his dresser and jumped on his bed, hands behind his head, eyes shut.

"Your go Rocks," Dia said in his usual deep, profound voice, eyes on the blonde boy across from us.

I made my move, turning back to the game, "Hey loser." I was talking to Ean.

"What?"

"Why are you such a punk?"

"Why are you gay, Rocks-ass?"

Dia coughed in amusement, holding back a grin. I kicked him. Ean chuckled, turning to us with a smirk, "See? Even your best bud agrees with me."

"Look here queer ass—I—"

Ean turned from us, sleeping quickly on his side.

Dia stood before slipping on his shoes, "I won the game. I expect $50 tomorrow." I was dumbfounded before looking at the situation of cards on my bed sheet. He wasn't bluffing, he did win. I growled, ready to retort before Dia left gracefully. I took out the cigarette and threw it out the window, following the contents of my ashtray as well. I looked over at Ean before frowning.

_He looks like a girl…_

**oXo**

**((Ean))**

**Th**e next day, after the mall scene…

I had to escape the border school walls and _breathe_.

Sure enough, this meant I had to sneak off school grounds and be free from restrictions. So here I am, walking the streets of Twilight Town, eyes looking for something amusing and exciting to do. There was an arcade place that looked elegant. I entered calmly, looking around and taking in my surroundings. I cocked my head to the side to find a DDR machine in the far corner. A small grin found its way on my face. Twisting my cap to go backwards, my bangs still falling over my sight a little, and the tips of my hair touching my shoulders, I walked over to the machine. I guess my hair was growing again, so that means Naminé's must be too…to her delight I bet.

I took off my jacket and tied it around my waist, my jeans a little big for my lean body (I wanted it despite Mother and Naminé's protest) while my regular, ordinary, black shirt showed itself. I entered in my coins, choosing elite as my level and placed my hands in my pocket. The music picked up, fast, the arrows quickly rising to the top. I moved quickly, hitting every arrow accurately. Each move and step making the machine scream, "PERFECT" more than usual. I attracted a crowd to my dismay.

"_Look at his score!"_

"_That's a boy? Looks like a tomboy…"_

"_He's a boy, look!"_

"_He's so pretty!"_

"_If he keeps this up he'll get a perfect score!"_

"_OMG! He already did!"_

"_Wow! She's pretty good!"_

"_That's a dude."_

The song was coming to a close as I did the last step and halted abruptly with an emotionless face.

"**NEW HIGHSCORE!!!**" The machine chanted.

I jumped off and waved it off, immediately bored. I then, accidentally, bumped into a guy. He grabbed me by the shirt as I caught my breath, his movement fast. I was looking into the eyes of a huge male with blue hair and brown eyes. I raised an eyebrow, "May I help you?"

"You bumped into me."

"Sorry?"

"That shouldn't be a question."

"Sorry."

"That was a statement."

I rolled my eyes and easily got out of his grasp to his shock, "I don't have time for this; you can take it or leave it."

The guy growled darkly and barked, "Hold up little queer! I ain't done talking some sense into ya!"

I turned to him, measuring him up. The bigger they are, the _easier_ they fall. I gave an amused face, "Okay, start talking."

"Here you think you're all strong and mighty! When you bump into Bruno, you're dead!"

"Dude, calm down. It's not a big deal."

"You're asking for a fight?"

"I believe you are."

He roared which made me pop my ear with a twisted look of irritation. Two more people joined behind him. A scrawny, lean, male with red, apple hair and sunglasses glared my way as a female with noticeable muscles put a hand on "Bruno's" arm, "This boy is causing you trouble?"

"He's a smart ass, asking for the trouble!"

"He doesn't look much of a threat." The new guy pointed out. It hadn't occur to me a crowd had formulated around the four of us. Three against one would keep me less than busy. I shrugged, "Honestly, I don't see any sense in this at all."

"Well, you sure think you're all that boy?" the female challenged. I furrowed my eyebrows not sure if I wanted to put my hands on her. I don't fight girls too much. I started to make a plan to get these three off my ass when a new voice came in to the dilemma, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE BOTHERING AN INNOCENT GIRL!?"

Damn…why did I dress unisex today of all days?

I turned around to see a female with raven colored hair and amber eyes that were determined to settle some justice. She was wearing skates and held her long hair into low ponytails, pink tube top revealing a little of her stomach and cuffed jeans. She held a small drawstring bag as she glared at the three before me.

"You again?! Why can't you just mind your own business?!" Bruno argued in annoyance but with a tone of…fear…?

"It's my business to put ass wholes like you in your place! I won't allow such behavior when I'm around!"

How did I get in the middle of all this again…?

"Misa, butt out before we take you on and that queer as well. We're not afraid to put an end to your nosey self," the female glowered.

"Misa" snorted, falling into fighting position that immediately reminded me of Naminé's style; determined, fearless, and ready for anything.

I know I've seen her from somewhere…

**xOx**

**((Naminé))**

**A**gain, I'm in the same room with Roxas as we cleaned the cafeteria for our second day of punishment. We wiped the tables in disgust. How can people be so…_lazy_? Mr. Barnes sat across the huge room, reading a book but still watched us in case we made a run for it.

Today was a little different however. Roxas hadn't said a word to me.

Of course this kind of behavior would leave me apprehensive. What is he planning? What is in store for me? Is he going to ambush me or throw an unexpected weapon towards my way? I frowned before I caught him staring at me oddly. My heart stopped before he narrowed his eyes and shook his head, looking back to his table as he cleaned.

"What was that for?" I asked with a hint of confusion.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He answered tensely.

I raised an eyebrow before returning back to work, nervous. Why had my heart stop like it did? He's of no importance…right? He shouldn't be anyways. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and caught him _again_ staring at me with curiosity. I grumbled, my heart beating a little faster, "_What?"_

He then chuckled, "Nothing."

"Yes it is. What are you? Secretly gay for me?"

I saw that he flinched and glared my way in that action I knew him best at. He then took a breath and answered, "It's nothing princess nobody."

"The hell, yes it is. And stop calling me princess Rocks-ass."

"I'll call you whatever seems fit."

"And _princess_ fits me?"

"In many ways, yes."

I groaned in annoyance, "Only an ass could understand yes?"

"Look, I'm not in the mood to argue with you."

"Then stop looking at me like you're ready to rape me."

"The _fuck_?"

I started to laugh in a mocking, teasing way, "I know I'm attractive and pretty to some respect from what I hear from girls, but you're abusing the privilege Rocks-ass."

He, in fewer than 5 seconds, was in my face, a fight about to brew, "Keep trying me _princess_."

I blinked, a little intimidated but ready for whatever he had in store for me, "And what if I do?"

"I'll beat you to a bloody pulp; I don't care if Mr. Barnes is a witness."

"I _dare_ you."

We stood there, glaring into each others eyes before we heard our principle warn, "GET BACK TO WORK OR I'LL MAKE YOU TWO CLEAN THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE SCHOOL!"

We snorted towards one another before turning and walking different directions to clean farther away from one another. I finished cleaning two tables and went to get a broom as Roxas followed to retrieve a mop. I bent down to pick up the broom while Roxas, not saying a word, picked up the mop in a way that it hit me in my lower area between my legs. We stood still as I looked at Roxas who flinched towards me in an apologetic way. I turned to Mr. Barnes whose eyes went huge towards me.

What was up with them?

Roxas then raised an eyebrow but carefully asked, "Didn't that hurt?"

Oh…my…gosh…

_**DO SOMETHING NAMINÉ!**_

"Oh...uh...OOOOOWWWW! AGH! YOU _**BASTARD**_!!! UNGH! BLOODY HELLL! GAAAH!" I fell to my knees, holding the area where my _nonexistent_ treasure box was. I rolled on my side, whining as Mr. Barnes and Roxas went to my aid with worry.

"It's alright Ean, take in some breaths." Mr. Barnes tried to assure.

"Well, at least you got what you deserved for kneeing me in the nuts," Roxas muttered, but his face failing him of his somewhat sarcastic remark.

I bit my lip in my act as I glared, tears at the corner of my eyes, "THAT, DOESN'T, MATTER! IM IN PAAAINNN! NOOOOOOW! AGGHH, MAAN…"

I continued on with my display before deciding that 5 minutes of torture was good enough. Mr. Barnes went back to his seat with a worried glance my way as Roxas muttered another apology before moping on the other side of the room. That was a close one.

When we finally finished Mr. Barnes gave us a good bye and asked if I was okay. I reassured him before he disappeared. I turned to Roxas who ran a hand through his hair, lighting a cigarette and raising an eyebrow my way, "What?"

"Why do you smoke?"

He rolled his blue orbs, blowing out smoke flawlessly and gracefully, "Does it bother you that much?"

"Yeah! I'm a second-hand smoker victim!"

He shook his head, "Well, that sucks for you."

"I'm not telling you to stop. You can smoke your life away for all I care…just reframe from doing it around me…"

He took out the nicotine and chemical tar bound drug from his mouth and to the ground, smashing it under his foot with annoyance, "Happy?"

"You're just going to put another one in as soon as I leave."

He snorted.

I then became thoughtful and chuckled softly. Roxas turned to me curiously. I smiled, "You know…we didn't land one single punch on each other today."

He blinked and looked away, scratching his neck, "Yeah, new record."

"It really is."

He then turned to me and gave a charming smile that caught me off guard, "Watch, as soon as we meet up again we'd be in the grass throwing punches again, despising each others guts." He then went thoughtful as I turned to the side, clutching my racing heart.

"Then again, who knows? I guess we're becoming more tolerable around each other. I still don't like you princess queer." Roxas continued turning to me.

I only nodded, my throat refusing to say word. He raised an eyebrow before leaving me dumbstruck.

Why…?

I have to admit…he's more handsome when he's not scowling but smiling like he's not the ass he honestly was. I furrowed my brows before turning to see Dia far off into the distance. He was leaning against the wall with crossed arms. His expression was unreadable and I felt uncomfortable as my heart raced. He straightened up and left as well.

What was up with him…?

**oXo**

**((Misa))**

**O**k, this sucks monkey balls.

I mean, seriously, why couldn't I mind my own business? Here I am clearly getting myself into another fight and for what? To protect this girl and stand up for her. She was pretty, and I had to frown at her for wearing clothes that didn't seem to match her features. She looked bored and a little annoyed as she crossed her arms against her chest, raising an eyebrow my way. I wonder what she was thinking…

"Misa, you're asking for it!" Bruno roared, fists forming. His two _weak_ lackeys were in battle position too. Gosh, I can't believe I'm doing this. Turning to the blonde girl I exclaim, "You better go, I don't want you to get hurt."

She ran a hand through her hair, "Fine. Whatever."

Wait…does she have a cold? Why isn't her voice matching her face…? She sounds like…

…_a guy…_

"O…k…better hurry on then." I went on, a frown on my face.

The girl turned on the heel of her sneaker as Jasper, the smaller male, grabbed a hold of the blonde's pretty hair. I gasped, angered, "Leave her alone!"

"Not until he apologizes for bumping into me!" Bruno declared. I growled, "Once I get my hands on you I swear—"

"UFF!"

I turned to the red head that had blood pouring from his nose that looked broken. The blonde's leg was up, still from her kicking position before letting it drop. She gave a small smirk to Bruno and Jade, the muscled female. I was shocked. She can fight?

Wait…did Bruno call the girl a "he"???

WHAT'S GOING ON??!!

"Jasper!" Jade cried before growling at the blonde, "You're in for it now boy!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…_wait_. Is that a boy or a girl?" I asked with my hands up in confusion.

"A boy. Can't you tell?!" Bruno accused, charging after the "guy". I flushed at the guy's beauty. When I look at him closely I could see the width of his shoulder blades and the muscles in his arms…the define shape of cheeks and chin.

I feel so dumb.

The boy jumped in the air and did a round kick on Bruno. The giant fell on his back, a bruise forming on his cheek. Jade ran towards him, a string of profanities following her. He frowned and I could tell he couldn't hit a woman. So I skated over to her, grabbing her by the hair and made her fall on her back. She quickly stood fists up and ready as I was too. She threw one and I caught it to her horror, twisting her arm and punching her to her stomach. She fell on her knees, holding her gut, swearing again before passing out. The crowd clapped as I sighed and turned to the boy. He had disappeared. I looked around desperately and saw that he left the arcade, hands in his pocket.

Who was he…?

Frowning, I looked to my digital watch and gasped, "OH NO! IM GOING TO BE LATE! AW MAN, AW MAN, AW MAN!!!"

I don't know how I escaped the crowd but I did as I roller skated back to the dormitories of Karino High Boarding School. I wonder if he goes there…

After skating for so long I found my school and entered into the building, kicking off my skates, switching shoes so I could run to my room. As I ran I brushed past a blonde boy and made him fall. I halted and turned on my heel, "I'm so, so, so…it's you!"

The boy from earlier rubbed his bottom and looked at me with a frown, "Huh?"

"You! From the arcade! How did you get back her so fast?! And how did you change your clothes that fast too?!"

"What…?"

"You don't remember?" I frowned, confused.

He stood, taller than me in a couple of inches, as he fixed his dark jean jacket and dark jeans. His black sneakers were not scratched and his hair more free from the cap he wore earlier. He raised an eyebrow, "Am I supposed to?"

I blinked, realizing something different about him now, "Well…yeah. You were fighting with this jack ass named Bruno and his two lackeys Jasper, and Jade."

"…I…I don't remember. Um…when did this happen?"

"TODAY! OMG! YOU HONESTLY DON'T REMEMBER AT ALL?!"

He frowned, shaking his head, "No, I don't. Maybe you got the wrong guy…"

"No! It was really you…it had to be…"

He shook his head, his frown deepening before he went thoughtful. I furrowed my brows before he shrugged and grinned towards me, "Well…I don't remember going to the arcade but…well…do I know you?"

"No…I'm new here."

"Hahaha, when did you start?"

"Oh…yesterday…actually…"

"Well, I started about two to three weeks ago. You'll get used to it. Maybe it really was someone else though because I haven't left the grounds all day."

I blinked. He was acting more carefree and talkative now, more kind and understanding. Earlier he was cold, emotionless, and taciturn…

His eyes now were full of life. Maybe I was imagining things…or it was probably somebody else.

I smiled, "Well, thank you…what's your name again?"

He shrugged, "Ean…Ean Tilbert."

"Nice to meet you Ean. I'm Misa Harada."

"My pleasure." He was very polite beyond all means. I grinned tooken aback by his benevolence.

I noticed the girls pass by with envy and I blushed. I guess they had reason to. Ean was a very pretty boy…

Ean looked at my watch before giving me an apologetic look, "I have to go Misa, but I'll see you around. I hope we have a few classes together. I'd love to introduce you to my other friends and warn you about _other_s." He looked crossed when he emphasized the word "others" and made me question why. His face went soft again, "Well, like I said, I'll see you later ok! Any questions you can ask me alright?"

"Sure."

He grinned and walked away.

I smiled before someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned to look at a girl with glasses and brown hair. She put a finger to her lips, "Who are you?"

"Um…Misa."

"What's your relationship with Ean Tilbert?"

"I don't know…an acquaintance I guess…I just bumped into him…and we had small talk…nothing special…" I answered with a raised eyebrow.

She grinned cat like, "Ah…he is a beauty is he not?"

"Well…yes…"

"Of course…one of the fastest to become popular here at Karino High."

"I guess…"

"I have the entire hook up on him. He's new, has a twin—"

"A twin?" I cut in with curiosity.

"Yes, a female. Her name's Naminé. Very pretty. They look identical in so many ways." The girl smiled at her info, "Plus she goes to Twilight Town Girls Private Boarding School."

"Really?" I frowned. The guy at the arcade couldn't possibly be a girl. She didn't sound like one, "Are you sure it's not another boy?"

The girl frowned, "I'm positively sure. Or else I wouldn't the great KARUMI HATTERSON, PRESIDENT OF THE PRETTY BOYS CLUB! HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She went into a laughing fit. I blinked confused, "Pretty Boys Club? Who sponsors that?"

"Doesn't matter! You would be a _great_ asset to the club. You could get all the new updates and pictures needed for the team!"

"But…isn't that stalking?"

Her face fell in shock, "Well…no…because we're not _obsessed_ with them."

"Well…I don't know…"

"It's okay. You don't need to give us a quick answer. Well wait. Think about it okay?!" Karumi grinned her glasses sparkling before she twirled away not so gracefully.

Weird…

* * *

**A/N:** _**Ahhh. Done! Success:) Oh and next chaptah...uhm...hmm...expect...more FIGHTING...and maybe a lil more romance...**_

..._**maybe anyways.**_

**_But there will definately be more romance, I gaurantee that...did I spell that right...?_**

_**I diiiid it!**_

_**Ah push it! Push it **__**real**__** good. I was listening to "Push It" by Salt-N-Pepa! (Dances)**_

_**Thanks to that 17 who reviewed last chapter! I luv you guys despite my over use of Greek. LOLZ **_

_**Other than that I'd appreciate it so much if you guys review! I promise that I will reply and if I don't message me on my profile okay:) **_

_**I also got a poll on the top of my Profile that asks what you want me to do. There are four selections and I will do whatever gets the most votes. So if you have nothing better to do drop a vote okay?**_

_**Remember, review!**_

_**:D**_

_**I updated sooner than usual yes?**_

_**Press the purple button and give me feedback okay!?**_

**_THANKS AGAIN TO THOSE 17 REVIEWS! SO MUCH SPECIAL THANKS [hands you guys cookies_**

**_Don't forgetsz bout the poll!_**


	5. Mind Games

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own KH.**

* * *

**Ch.5 Mind Games**

**(****(Roxas)****)**

**T****here's** something odd going on here.

I glared down at the sleeping form of Ean. He, again, looked like a girl. Is that normal? I don't think it is. Not even I look as pretty when I sleep. If anything he upholds "Sleeping Beauty" at it's best. I furrowed my brows as Ean shifted under my scrutinizing and drew out a breath and snuggled deeper into his sheets.. I blinked, blushing. That was a little too cute for comfort. I cleared my throat and remembered something. Ean has a twin sister. I remembered when we first met. I mistaken her to be a boy and she grew so mad she blew up. She acted like...what...Ean does now...

I raised an eyebrow down at Ean with suspicion.

Even though he's been acting very feminine lately doesn't mean this person before me is his sister. Now...what was her name again...? I should ask him. Maybe get to know her better. She was a looker...

"Ean?"

Ean scrunched up his face in disgust. Wow, he can even scowl at the sound of my voice. That's pretty amusing. I dragged on the cigarette on my lips, took it out and blew the smoke unto his face. Ean coughed before whining, "_Wha-a-a-a-t?"_

"What's your sister's number?" I asked quite bluntly. I started to think. Wait, Ean hates my guts. I have a baby sister at home and the thought of her dating made me uneasy and angry. Why would Ean be an exception? Well, if he doesn't tell me I'll just grab his cell phone and steal her number myself...that wouldn't be too successful since I don't really know her name. I groaned to myself in annoyance.

"Who?" Ean grumbled into his pillow, one eye looking up at me with both agitation and confusion.

"Who else? You're sister," I narrowed my eyes at his stupidity he was displaying.

"I...I don't have a sister...I have a brother..." he groaned, drowning his face into the pillow.

I was dumbstruck before grabbing at Ean's head, pulling it up to face me. I took another drag and let it blow out my nose, "A brother?"

"Yeah...smh...tch...I don't have a sister," Ean answered in a daze, eyes still closed.

A little amused I played along, "What's his name?"

"Ean..." He drawled. I blinked, "No, you're Ean."

"What...?" Ean's face twisted slightly, still sleeping, "Noooo...I'm Naminé...his sister..."

I dropped his head as he sighed blissfully into the pillow. I raised an eyebrow down at him. Shaking my head, I got ready for bed. Taking another look at the queer, what he said sort of made sense but what business, if he were Naminé, would he/she have here if...wait...I'm confusing myself. I glared at the blonde across from me before taking in a breath, "I'll just take that whole scene as a dumb ass moment, complimentary to you Ean."

Ean snorted, startling me, before he replied with a graceful middle finger in the air directed at me, "Fuck you Roxas and whatever you just said." Then his hand dropped off the edge of the bed and his breath returned to normal in his slumber.

Well, that was different.

To my surprise I laughed. I laid in bed, smashing the cigarette in the ashtray and thinking about what Ean just confessed. If he was a girl that would explain a lot but then again he was sleeping and talking out of his butt. So maybe he had a queer moment. No...perhaps he was playing mind games. But if he were playing mind games then that would be a female trait since they all love to play games with us males. Not only that, whenever Dia is in Ean's presence he would turn red in the face...Glaring to the ceiling, I huffed and decided to test him out tomorrow.

**XoX**

**(****(Naminé)****)**

"**H**ey _Naminé_."

My eyes opened immediately to see Roxas look down at me. I could see the morning light glare into our small room. So...wait...is Roxas hovering over my face? I pushed his face away so hard that he fell on his butt, "Eww!"

"So...you _are_ Naminé." Roxas continued without a grunt but staring at me with suspicion.

I sat up abruptly, ready to shriek in guilt but choked on my saliva in the process. I started coughing, "Wha-what?!"

"You're Naminé."

How could he be so calm? Well, I could still fix this. I could still fix this! Roxas is dumb, I could fix this no problem! I gathered myself together and gave him an impassive look, feeding on my best Ean impression, "Where did you get my sister from? I'm surprise you even know her name let alone confusing me with her. I'm Ean remember? E-A-N. It's not hard to remember or spell...well...I don't know about you but you understand, right?"

It was way too early for our secret to let out. I mean I'll lose the bet if anyone found out because of me and I do _not_ like to lose to my brother. We could fool anybody of our twin identities. We always did when we were younger. We would play this game that was kind of cruel but still fun because it was our world no one could enter. We would look exactly alike when we were younger and whenever someone wanted one of us we would ask them between the two of us, which is which. If they guessed right we'd only lie and try them again to see if they would stay their ground. They never would. No one has ever won that game.

So how hard could it be to play the mind game with Roxas? I wouldn't go into the cruelty, Ean would probably, but I wouldn't. The main objective here was to make Roxas believe I was Ean. My feminine traits and such has slipped out on a number of occasions and I've been neglecting the possibility of being found out.

Roxas stared at me for a bit, not taking the bait.

I sighed, "Roxas, you really are stupid."

I struck a nerve. Roxas glared at me, his mouth in a tight line.

"If I were Naminé then where would Ean go? I for one would not be found dead at my sister's all girl school--" wait...hold up.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at me, "I always had a feeling you were gay."

I waved my hands around desperately, "That's not what I meant! I meant in a skirt and what not! I wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt! Even though the thought of being surrounded by females every single day is enjoyable I don't think I could take it with their constant nagging and whining and the hours on end of talking none stop. My mind would explode!" That's what Ean says about me anyway...

Roxas cocked his head to the side in interest, "They wear pants and ties there too."

Oh...that's right...how could I forget my own school's uniforms?

Okay, stay calm Naminé, "Yeah, but it's still in the favor and flare of a female's touch."

Roxas nodded, contemplating this bit, "Yeah. True. I haven't seen you wear anything feminine so..." he looked my way in thought.

"Yeah...besides, I'm taken."

Roxas' eyebrow raised, "Really now? Who's the eye candy? I would have never thought that you were interested in females at all. Way to go man."

Was he being sorta nice to me? Well, even though the eye candy bit made me arch an eyebrow because he was insinuating that girls are just there to be seen, it was still a surprise to hear him be a little nicer to me. I bet his pride would be crushed to find that I were a female who just about kicked his ass _without_ the use of a bat.

I nodded, even though in all actuality I had no girlfriend or a potential candidate that could play as my girlfriend. I bit my lip in thought as the lies continued to pour out of my lips, "Yeah. She's all woman and more. Her name's..." I thought through all the girls I knew and I had to hurry and blurt it out because if I took too long to think of a name it would seem as if I were lying. Then, without any thought I said a name, "Misa Harada."

Roxas seemed at thought before a nod of improvement came from him, "Okay. I guess you were too tired to think. I really did thought you were Naminé or a girl at least. Your sister is cuter than you from what I can remember..." he narrowed his eyes in thought at his slip up.

"Dumb ass."

"One to talk queer bait."

"Yeah, says the guy that admits I'm cute."

"I said your sister was cuter than you!"

"You're comparing me to another female you dimwit."

Roxas groaned before drawing in some breath, "I'll let that one go. Ean, I do want to see your girlfriend though. I don't really believe someone like you would have a girlfriend."

"Well I do. We hooked up...err...yesterday," I argued, getting out of bed, looking up at him ever so slightly.

He snorted, "Yeah right."

"You're just jealous because I can get a girlfriend so quickly and you, my macho Rocks-ass, can not," I taunted. I know I was asking for a fight. It's probably irking him to death at the possibility "Princess" Ean has a girlfriend and he does not. I gave him a smug smirk as Roxas closed his eyes in agitation, "Which reminds me...before I punch you till you black out, I wanted your sister's number."

I blinked, shocked, and taken aback, "Naminé's number...for what?"

"When I first saw her, you know, out on the football field, she was, I guess cute. She acts like you when she blew up on me but, I guess you can say I'm interested," Roxas shrugged nonchalantly. He then turned to me and his facial expression changed, "Your face is red..."

It was indeed.

"Dude, hello?" he waved in my face.

I swallowed, trying to respond but the girl part of me refrained. I am Naminé before I was ever Ean. And right now Roxas says I'm cute, and that he was interested in me. I mean, if Sora or Riku, or even the ugliest guy in the world were to say the same thing then I would still be speechless and blushing like an idiot despite myself. Just because Roxas is saying it and I'm blushing in reaction doesn't mean my heart is jumping for joy. I just never had a boy say I was cute or that he was interested in me so directly. I looked away, scratching my head, mentally praying for the inner Ean to come back.

"Y—yeah?"

"You okay?" Roxas asked carefully, raising an imposing eyebrow at me. I nodded, my heart racing, "So...you're saying...you think my sister is pretty?"

"Yeah. I mean if she wasn't wearing clothes that were boy like I bet she'd be even more hotter but well, face wise she was definitely a looker..." Roxas looked at me blankly, "You're not even disgusted that I'm talking about your sister?"

"No, believe me. If she were hearing what you were saying about her she'd be blushing like she was having a fever. She's...uh...a bit shy," I admitted, my cheeks reddening.

Roxas seemed interested before a coy smirk played on his lips, "Well, I guess it's my job to turn her out."

I narrowed my eyes, disgusted, before grabbing him up by the collar, death evident in my eyes, "If your only intention is to fuck her over I guarantee you that I'd be the one sending you on your death bed. That's not only for me as her brother to say but also for her if she heard what you said."

Roxas seemed stunned at the serious, dangerous tone I had directed at him. He chuckled lightly, grabbing my hand and releasing himself, "Wow princess. All it took for you to go hard on me was to say something about your little sister--"

"She's older than me by ten minutes," I cut him off. Sorry, Naminé Tilbert had to let that be known. "But concerning my sister if you do anything to fuck her over you'll have to deal with me. I don't care if you have a weapon or your little group of delinquents comes and helps out, I _will_ kick your ass. It's a promise, not a threat."

Roxas whistled, amused, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking around me, not at all showing a hint of uneasiness of that display. I have to say, I was proud of myself for playing the overprotective brother. Even Ean would have to give me props on that. Although I played the part of my brother well I also spoke for myself. I flat out refuse to let any guy use me as a sex toy for his pleasure and ego.

"I'm serious Roxas." I told him.

"You didn't answer my question," Roxas reminded me coolly. I looked thoughtful and almost considered it to my horror. I would NEVER let him have MY number, "You must be out of your mind to ask me for my sister's number."

"Than I'll ask her myself."

"She wouldn't give it to you," I snapped. Roxas laughed and gave me a charming grin, "How do you know that? You're just her brother."

Again, his grins and unsuspecting smiles threw me off guard. I fought with all my might to set my beating heart to rest and to make sure the blood wouldn't go to my cheeks. Roxas scratched his head in thought, "Say Ean..."

"What?"

"Meet me at the Train Station Clock tower later on, after school."

My heart skipped a bit, "Why?"

"Just do it," Roxas gave me a sharp glance, "Don't get excited, it's not what you think."

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YOU ASS!"

He laughed leaving me to swear some more as I got ready for class. Good thing I had enough time to. I then thought about the name I gave Roxas that was supposed to be my girlfriend. Misa Harada...who was that again...? Misa, Misa, Misa...

I exited my room to bump into the girl I met yesterday. I cocked my head to the side as she flushed, looking away, "Sorry...I just...um..."

"Wait...you're..."

Misa Harada...

OH

MY

GOD. (I'm going to get more bad luck for using His name in vain I can just _feel_ it! Woe is me...)

"You're Misa Harada...damn..." I muttered, looking off to the side, nervous. Great, just flipping wonderful. I got her involved and that's so dumb of me. Well, I can't specifically back out now. I have to stick to this and ask her in favor.

"Oh, you remember my name. Hahaha, that makes me glad," Misa admitted just as uncomfortable. I noticed the camera in her hands. I pointed to it, "You're in Photography class?"

"Huh?" she looked at her camera and blushed in embarrassment, thinking, "Um...no...look...if I tell you the real purpose of this camera you'll only think I'm weird."

"Try me, everyone's a little weird deep down," I replied as we started walking together to the building that held our classes. I would have to brush my teeth in one of the bathrooms in that building. I grumbled to myself as Misa looked up at me in question, "Is something bothering you Ean?"

"N—no. Well..." I better tell her. I gave her a hopeless look, "You'll probably think me weird or just an ass for this but...I sorta lied about you to someone I don't too much favor."

She looked at me confused.

"What I'm saying is...err...I lied to this person I despise...about you...claiming you as my girlfriend..." I finally admitted, my shoulders falling.

Misa's eyes grew wide, "What!? But—but--but why!?"

"Well, I was put in an uncomfortable position because of him and the only way to get him off my back was to say any name to be my girlfriend. Unfortunately I said your name without thinking or realizing we just met yesterday...I'm so sorry...now he's saying he wants to meet you to make sure you really are my girlfriend..." I clasped my hands in desperation, "Please say you'll just pretend to be my girlfriend okay? Please? I know I'm asking too much from you but--"

"Okay."

"--I really need to—wait...what?" I looked at her, mouth agape in shock. I can't believe she's agreeing to this.

She was frowning, "Okay. I'll pretend."

I smiled, hugging her, "THANK YOU SO MUCH MISA! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Ah Naminé, another girl moment slipped out.

Misa blinked, shocked, "Um...thanks...?"

"Okay, so if a guy with blonde like weird spiky hair comes up to you asking about me just act like you're my girlfriend okay? You won't miss him. He's a real bad ass, he has his own gang, and he smokes, not only that he's a bully who eats bunnies for dinner!" I exclaimed, my eyes serious.

Misa looked at me incredulously, "Huh? Why were you with him if he's that horrible?"

"Uh...well...HE'S MY ROOMMATE! I can't stand him. Stay away from his path, he'll light you on fire."

"O—Okay..." Misa trailed. She raised her camera and took an unsuspecting picture of me, "In exchange of being your girlfriend I can take as many pictures of you as I like."

"Sure...?" I answered, looking at her in question. We entered the same class and I smiled at her, "Oh, you're in the same class as I?"

"Yeah..." she smiled, taking another picture of me. I furrowed my brows, "Can I ask you why you're taking pictures of me Misa?"

She smirked, snapping another one, "Nope."

"I guess that's fair." I went to my seat as she sat beside me, hiding her camera. A girl pounced on her, her glasses halfway falling off. She looked at me with a twitching mouth, drooling slightly before saying so quickly that the words fell over one another faster than Selphie did when she was excited, "I'MSORRYBUTIWILLHAVETOBORROWMYFRIENDFORASECIFYOUDON'TMIND!"

"...what...?"

The girl shrieked as she pulled Misa away. I was a bit stunned. That was weird...

**OXO**

**(****(Misa)****)**

**I** was pulled out of the classroom with the digital camera still in hand. I stood to my feet before looking at Karumi oddly, "Karumi...was that really necessary?"

"How did you do it!?" Karumi answered my question with a question.

I looked at her confused, "Do what?"

"How did you get the chance to walk with Ean TILBERT TO CLASS AND SIT BESIDE HIM!?" She was literally pulling at her curly locks. She was gasping for air before fixing her glasses to sit correctly on her nose. She's a dramatic one...it's kinda scary.

She then clutched at my shoulders, shaking me ferociously, "EAN TILBERT IS THE PRINCE OF KARINO HIGH NEXT TO SORA!"

The hallway was shaking in all directions still when she stopped before she gave me another shake, "WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME!"

I gripped on her hands and tore them off me. She was stunned at my strength as I laughed, letting go, "Sorry, but you're over doing it. Ean was just being nice to me is all. He's very kind, it's not impossible to talk to him."

"When he first enrolled here he didn't talk much but he did get into some trouble after The Big Fight incident down at the football field. He would only talk to Riku and Sora and ignore everyone else. He was the Ice Prince before recently he started talking to just about everybody. That still doesn't make sense though..." she started rambling on to herself. I raised a hand, "Is that all Karumi?"

"NO! When you agreed to help our club out you must understand that you can NOT have any of the pretty boys to yourself. We are not the only fan club that surrounds the boys who attend here you know?" she informed with a serious look in her eye. I blinked before tilting my head to the side, "What...?"

"We celebrate all the pretty boys who attend here but there are fan clubs here like the Sora Fan Club, the Riku Club, Dia Club which is very popular, Ean Fan Club, Roxas Fan Club, and so on. It's dangerous if you were to date one of those boys because their fan girl groupies will come and eat you alive!" she adjusted her glasses as I felt a cold sweat trickle down my spine. I shuddered. Great...agreeing to play pretend girlfriend with Ean to help him out was proven to be a bad idea. This sucks monkey balls.

Karumi noticed how disturbed I looked before patting my shoulder, "Don't worry Misa. The Pretty Boys Club is an exception to the groupie syndrome of all fan girls. We will not be so selfish to keep all the pretty boys to ourselves. If you were to date Ean it wouldn't bother us it would actually benefit us."

"How?" I asked curiously, noticing the thinning of the crowds in the hallways. Class was about to start, she'd better hurry.

"Well, like I said we love pretty boys and their beauty. I see you've been taking pictures so we pretty much collect these pictures and CELEBRATE!" She threw confetti in the air, and danced. I sweat dropped, was I on crack when I joined this club?

"We gain all types of information of the boys, learning all there is to know about them, share our stories of when we encountered with one of them. It's great. Since it's not so hard for you to talk to them you could probably convince them to join us in some karaoke or other fun stuff like group dates or PRETTY BOYS CLUB FASHION SHOW!"

"What?!" I gaped, "I—I don't think Ean would so easily--"

"Well, you said he was nice, I'm pretty sure you could do it."

I furrowed my brows before nodding with a pasted grin on my face, "Yeah...let's head back to class--"

She nodded as a guy brushed past us and made Karumi fall on her bum. I caught myself before barking after the creep, "Hey! You could say excuse me, ever heard of that?!"

The boy froze in front of our class door before turning his head slowly to glare daggers at us. Karumi gasped as I froze, shivering at the scowl he gave us. Then I realized his features. They were the features Ean warned me about.

This scary guy was Roxas?

I picked up my camera and hesitantly took a picture of him. He blinked, stunned before narrowing his eyes at me, "Did you...take a picture of me...without my permission?"

He looked like he could beat me to a bloody pulp. I gulped and shook my head, "N-no..." I couldn't even come up with a good excuse.

Karumi stood to her feet and pointed to him with a trembling finger, "BEWARE! KARUMI HATTERSON, PRESIDENT OF THE PRETTY BOYS CLUB, WILL CAST A WICKED SPELL ON YOU!"

Have you ever experienced a _really_ awkward moment that you feel the whole world stopped in time to just make you think about what you just did or said that made you look dumb? Well, even though I didn't say anything I felt like the idiot who caused this.

Roxas looked at us weirdly before shaking his head, "Weirdos..." he entered class and the late bell rung. I stood there stunned and Karumi was still in her pointing position.

We entered class with uneasiness. Karumi got scolded and I was let off the hook since I'm new. The teacher introduced the class to us and let me sit back beside Ean. Ean gave me a graceful smile that made me feel a little better. I looked behind him to see Roxas glaring at me with suspicion. I felt my breath stop as he rolled his eyes and looked out the window. What was that about?

I looked at Ean who was taking notes. I don't know why but...Ean seems more like someone I could call my girlfriend. I wouldn't be surprised if we hung out to go shopping or whatever. I started to realize some of his features. He seemed more leaner and his shoulder blades were not as strong and defined nor was his face. Either he was still waiting for his male hormones to give him physical justice or he was just one boy you can confuse him as a girl, I don't know but he just seemed to scream girl to me rather than boy.

"Misa, I know Ean is a very beautiful and handsome young man and that you are new but you have plenty of time outside my class to stare at him," the female teacher calmly called out to me as she continued reading from her manuscript. I flushed, embarrassed as I refused to meet Ean's eyes. When I did look up, his eyes struck me odd...his eyes were as soft and pretty as a girl's.

Wait...is he a girl? I raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion before looking over at Roxas who was still glaring at me. WHAT IS THAT DUDE'S PROBLEM?!

I gave him a challenging glare as I took another picture of him. He gaped at me, muttering under his breath and turning to the window.

When class was over Ean looked at me in question, "Something on your mind?"

I gave him a smile, "No. Don't worry about it. I was just thinking too much."

Ean seemed to consider this before he smiled at me, "I noticed that Roxas was glaring at you. You know any reason as to why?"

I huffed, pouting, "I don't know what his problem is. I guess he's just jealous."

He laughed and nodded, "Yeah. I guess. I have a girlfriend and he doesn't. I was rubbing it in his face this morning."

"Ah, I see. Well...my next class is this way..." I pointed the direction as he nodded waving me off, "And mine is this way. I'll see you Misa."

I nodded, grinning as he left me in the hallway by myself. I went on to my next classes. The first day here was good I guess but I still needed my skate time. So I slipped my favorite skates on and rode off as soon as classes were over. I know I was lost because I couldn't remember where I was at at all. I slowed myself down as I frowned to myself, "Way to go Misa. You are officially a hopeless lost puppy."

I rode on my blades before finding a big hole in the wall. I blinked in utter curiosity before deciding to go inside of it. I narrowed my eyes realizing I just found myself even more lost than I was before.

"I'm in a creepy, dark forest with no human evidence around me. Just great. I'm a complete dumb arse." I sighed and walked aimlessly in the forest. I then fell down to the ground, tripping over a hard root of a tree. I looked up and felt that the tree itself was leaning over me. The wind whispered around me, speaking to the nature in a language I couldn't understand. I heard the trees start to laugh as it's branches swayed slightly to point and mock me. The twigs started to crawl around my legs holding me down. My heart was caught in my throat as I panicked and started to kick myself free, before the roots of others trees coiled around my arms.

"HELP! HELP ME!" I heard an unfamiliar yell cry. I felt hot tears of fright fall down my cheeks realizing it was me who was calling out and that the twigs and roots continued to coil around me before the trees hovered around me, laughing and pointing, dirt falling over me.

"**_HELP ME! HEEELLLPPP!_**"

A pair of strong hands snatched the twigs and roots off me, sitting me up right and gently shaking me to get over myself. I was left confused before the wilderness quieted itself and all I could hear was the soft wind grace the trees' leaves. I could hear birds sing not too far off.

I then heard a gruff, "Can you move your ankle?"

I was looking at my body which were smudged with dirt and bruises. I came to believe that the bruises were from me for flinging myself about a little too roughly. I couldn't look at my savior's face as I tried to move my right ankle. A sickening pain sent a surge of pain all over my body. I drew in a sharp breath before I shook my head as an answer to his question.

The savior threw me over his back to piggy back ride him some what before I realized my savior was a boy with blonde hair. He carried me off deeper into the forest until we were found outside a deserted and abandoned mansion. Even though there was unseemly weeds and vines growing about the gate and mansion itself it was still a mysterious beauty.

We went through the gate and he sat me down on a fallen pillar. I took in a relieved breath to find that we were not in that cramped forest. The sun was still high in the sky and beaming. The guy savior was checking on my sprain ankle asking me to move it around to see how badly I sprained it. He then told me to wait as he found another fallen, but crumbled piece from a pillar, brought it over easily and elevated my sprained ankle unto it. He stood and I gathered the courage to look up at him, "Ean...?"

He froze but it was definitely him. He wore a loose fitting plaid shirt with worn, jeans. He had on some sneakers and a cute little hat that I would wear for myself. Even though my first thought, if I saw him on the street, would be a girl, but right here and now, he was the Ean I saw at the arcade.

Ean furrowed his brows and shook his head, "You know of my brother?"

His voice sounded soft and of that of a female's. It took me by surprise and I couldn't stop myself from saying, "What?"

"My brother...he's Ean...you know him?"

"Who are you?" I asked carefully.

"Naminé...his sister."

"That can't be."

This was Ean, the boy, the guy I saw who wouldn't say much at the arcade and fought those goons with such ease. He was the guy after careful scrutinizing he was...indeed, a guy. I gave him a defiant look, "The Ean that I go to school with...is a girl...therefore...he has to be Naminé...a girl...right?"

"Wrong."

The guy huffed in irritation, running a hand through his hair. He put the hat back on and I saw on the right of it pinned a panda. I shrieked in delight, "Can I see that hat Ean?"

"Naminé."

"Whatever."

"The answer is no then," The guy sat reluctantly beside me as I gave him a pout, fiddling with my long black locks that were pulled into ponytails.

"You know, if you had acted like a girl at the arcade then I would've believed your act," I told him, looking at him. The boy Ean was definitely more handsome than the one at school. That Ean at school had too many female features and her aura even suggested that of a female that this guy sitting beside me was the real deal. Now...why did they switch identities?

Ean hadn't replied to my last comment as he looked thoughtful.

I gave him a scowl before he started, "Let's play a game."

His voice was the tone that he had used last time we met at the arcade. Even the Ean at school, or should I say Naminé, couldn't impersonate the real one. It made the blood rush to my cheeks as I saw he took off the hat and fiddled with the knitting pattern of it, "Do you want to play?" he looked at me with those intense eyes that were fitting for a guy. It amazed me how these twins had a share of similarities but even more differences.

"Sure," I answered without any thought.

"You have to guess if I'm Naminé or Ean."

I nodded, finding this ridiculous.

"If I win then you drop this whole subject."

"If I win?"

He smirked, "No one has ever won."

"Okay. Shoot."

His voice changed to fit a female's perfectly that was unfamiliar to me, "Now just guess. Am I Ean...or Naminé? I could be either or."

"You're Ean."

"You're wrong." he said flatly, his voice still in perfect sync to that of a female. It was soft and gentle. I was curious as to why he would lie.

"I can't be my brother. He would have to go through the whole fact of wearing skirts and being surrounded by females and what not. There's also the difficulties of keeping this a secret."

"Oh."

"It was a good guess. My brother and I always play these games with people. No one ever wins, like I said. We can use each other's voices perfectly and what not...it's pretty easy."

"Hmm."

He looked at my face carefully, his smug smirk disappearing. He then grew serious, "Who am I?"

"Ean."

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah. Of course. That's a pretty cruel game. If someone guesses right you lie so that they can be flustered, becoming a victim of your mind games. But you see, I didn't guess."

He looked at me with those eyes that made me breathe in sharply, unsure what he was going to do next.

I brew up some more courage, "So...that means I won."

He gave me a very handsome grin that made my heart race and fall into the lowest pits of my stomach. Naminé couldn't do that, only this Ean could. He then pulled at my long pony tail, "Care to give me reasons to prove that I'm the real Ean?"

I pointed at his jaw line, "It's more defined, not at all soft. Your eyes are more fierce, your shoulder blades are wider and the muscles on your arms are noticeable. Where as your sister is the opposite. Sure she may not have the obvious curves but the face and shoulders suggest that of a female."

He looked impressed, "You won."

I nodded, "Can you please use your real voice now?"

He rolled his eyes as he stood, his tone back to the deeper tone of a guy's, "I better take you back to Karino."

I nodded, pushing myself up. He put an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I blushed as he put my arm to drape around his shoulders. He looked down at me with that smile but he didn't say anything. I saw in his eyes a boyish charm that Naminé at school didn't posses.

"Can you explain to me what you and your sister is doing?"

**XoX**

**(****(Ean)****)**

**S**he was the first winner...the only winner...of Naminé and I's infamous Identity Mind Game.

That determined look she gave me when she answered and not giving into the mind play made me...happy...relieved. She was like Naminé in many ways and it felt good to know that somebody could tell us apart. The bet didn't concern me at all.

This girl...I had in my arm...has seen through me so easily...and entered the world of the Tilbert twins...or just my world.

As selfish as I am when it comes to Naminé, I was so glad.

When Naminé and I were young, mom and dad would dress us alike because we looked so alike. People always had a problem with that because no one could tell us apart if we were twin boys or twin girls. I guess I was mad at the mistaken looks every time Naminé and I had to correct them. I guess you could say I talked her into it, the cruel game we played on people. We were a bit sadistic and played the game well. We were always together, always in trouble together, always there for one another.

The game was simple: never let them know which is which. We even fool our parents and they would feel bad for not recognizing which twin was which, giving us things as an apology. Every adult was like that.

I remembered when we were caught stealing cookies and we'd smile, holding hands and asking them, "Let's play a game!"

We always won. I guess it bothered me the most. Some part of me wanted some one else to win because the game was getting boring...it always were:

"_Ean...what do you think you're doing?"our female babysitter asked with her hands on her hips. Naminé and I looked at her, our hair cut in a bowl shape. We wore the same type of clothes but different colors, my hands smeared with chocolate and fudge. I made a mess but Naminé had my back regardless,"What does it look like I'm doing Ms. Susan?"_

"_Stealing food and making a mess. Ean, being rude will only get you in even more trouble," the babysitter told me with a disappointing look._

"_Well, let's play a game," Naminé and I exclaimed together, a smile on our face. We continued, "If you guess which is which then we'll be good."_

"_No! I'm not going to play. Ean, you are in a lot of trouble--" she fussed, shaking her finger at me._

_Naminé stood in her way with a glare, "That's not Ean! I'm Ean!"_

_The babysitter was confused, "What? No...Ean wears green."_

_I smirked, "No...I wear green Ms. Susan. Ean wears blue."_

_She was in a lost of words. She looked to Naminé, "So...you're Ean?"_

_She grinned, "Maybe."_

"_Maybe?"_

_I stood by her side, grabbing her hand, "Play the game!" The babysitter had lost patience in us, "If I do, will you clean up this place and be good kids?"_

_We nodded, "But if we win then you have to!" She glared at us, "Why?"_

"_Because our parents told you how to tell us apart and got us confused so we'll tell them how bad a babysitter you were and then you'll be fired," I taunted. Her eyes grew wide, "That's evil..."_

"_Which is which Ms. Susan?!" we exclaimed smiling up at her, ignoring her last comment._

_She hesitated, pointing at me, "You have to be Ean, and you have to be Naminé."_

"_Wrong!" we sung out, laughing. We pointed at her, "You suck at this game, now you have to clean up the mess!" We looked up at her, because she was right and we wanted to see if she would stay her ground. She didn't as she let out an infuriated sigh._

_She snatched up a rag and got to cleaning, "How is anybody supposed to tell the difference between you two!? You look alike either way! You can't expect people to play that damn game if your twins!" She then told us to leave her alone and we left quietly._

"_Ean...she's a sore loser," Naminé said, her voice soft. "She had it...she didn't stick it."_

"_Yeah...they can never be apart of our world..." I continued. "Who needs them?"_

_Naminé squeezed my hand, "We don't...Ean?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_It's boring...winning all the time."_

"Ean?"

I looked down at Misa, good thing I remembered her name, and made a sound that I was listening.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I answered calmly. I shifted her a little as we continued walking in silence.

"Uh...guess what," she started with an uneasy look on her face. She's been red like that for the past 20 something minutes. I looked ahead, "What?"

"Your sister asked if I could...you know...play pretend girlfriend for her...I'm guessing Roxas was giving her a hard time on how feminine she acts so to prove she was a guy she needs my help."

"Oh?" I asked not all that interested. Anything concerning Roxas isn't as important as two rats fighting for cheese. I really don't give a damn.

She frowned, a disappointed look on her face. She then looked up at me again, "Why do you play that game?"

I shrugged, knowing what game she meant.

"It's cruel...do you always play...along with Naminé?"

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"You don't care do you?"

"I frankly don't," I coldly replied before looking at her, she had that defiant look on her face again. I narrowed my eyes, "What?"

"You played that game with girls who confessed to you?"

"And if I did?"

"You're an ass whole if you have."

"That concerns you because?"

"Why is what concerns me."

I didn't reply as we continued walking. Misa growled, "Hey! Answer me Ean!"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

She gruffed before responding just as coldly, "Heartless bastard."

I rolled my eyes, "If I were a heartless bastard I would've just left you in the forest."

"Thanks for not being a _complete_ ass."

"You act just like my sister when she's annoyed," I admitted meaning to.

She blinked at me before she grinned, "Then we'd be great friends huh?"

I shrugged.

"You two are definitely different...but I would like to know you better..." she murmured embarrassed.

I looked at her as she refused to look back up at me. I sighed, "I guess...since you won...I guess...I could give you the benefit of the doubt..."

Misa looked up at me with a grin, "Okay! Explain to me why you're such a heartless bastard when you play that cruel mind game?"

"Ever so candid..." I muttered before drawing in a breath, "I play that game...because I wanted someone like you to figure me out..."

She looked at me bemused. I became thoughtful, "As weird as it may be...I play that game because deep down...I want someone to tell the difference between my sister and I in a situation like the one now...and since you did it effortlessly...it makes me happy and worried."

"Why worried?" her face grew even more red. Was the sprain ankle getting to her?

"Well...I don't want anybody to ever ruin that strong twin connection my sister and I have...we were always together...and it sucked...when we were younger because our parents would dress us alike, and have the same hair style for us making it difficult for people to decipher us. I guess it hurt Naminé that we're always mistaken as twin boys. It sorta has a big affect on her insecurities. If she had bigger breasts or more curves this twin switch-a-roo would be impossible to pull off. So I know she's thinking this and it makes her feel even more bad about herself but we're always there for each other...we're too attached thus is why we go to two different schools..."

"Oh...I see...you guys needed to be away from each other to survive on your own without the other twin..."

"Says our parents who gave us that mentality in the first place...I'm not doing well with the separation. Naminé is like...the other part of me...that whole feeling is gone...and even now...I feel like half...not whole. I'm selfish, I need Naminé to always be there by my side. She's my sister who knows me best. But...I'm mad that she's going on about it great, not at all having any problems. She doesn't care that our personal world is crumbling...only I do...and I don't want our world to break...I don't want to feel incomplete...that twin feeling is deeper than what people think..." I paused and looked at Misa who seemed to be thinking herself.

"So...I've been anti-social. I haven't talked to many people, I've been on disagreeing terms with Roxas so we'd get in fights on a regular basis but I would never say much to him, I'd only have him say his words and I'd fight him if he did the first blow so I got in trouble a lot...Naminé's been asking what's going on but she'll only tell me that I'm being selfish and that I need to get use to not having her around--"

"Well she's right," Misa cut in.

"You are definitely like my sister..." I glared at her.

"Isn't that a good thing?" she asked, "Since I remind you of your sister...doesn't that half feeling feel a little more whole?"

I blinked at her before a small grin graced my features, "Yeah..."

She grew redder. That's really bothering me, "Are you not feeling well? You look like you have a fever...I think I should take you to the Hospital to have someone professional look at you--"

"NO! I'm—I'm okay. Heh...um...thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me in the forest."

"Oh...thank you for beating me at my own game."

**OxO**

**(****(Roxas)****)**

**I** don't like Misa.

That's a good start for my part right? I don't like her. I don't have to explain why I don't like her, I just don't. Maybe it's the fact that she belongs to Ean that pssts me off. She's pretty womanly. Like Ean admitted but I can't explain why I'm mad that she's Ean's girl. Do I want her for myself? No, because remember...I don't like her.

Sighing I flicked another rubber band at the back of Ean's head with a lazy, bored expression. His little girlfriend wasn't in this class with us so I could bother him if I wanted. Ean turned to me with a death glint in his eye, "_What?!"_

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Nothing."

I smirked as he muttered more incoherent words my way, turning back to the front. I then picked up the rubber band from off the tile floor and flicked it at him again. I don't know why I enjoy pestering Ean, it's fun I guess. It's a game you can say. What are the things I could do to psst him off? Rubber band comes in 10th place as my existence comes in first place. When I bother Ean, it's like I'm agitating a hot headed girl. He would bicker at me, flick me off, threaten me but never stay true to his word. A lot of girls do that.

So for this girly boy to have a girlfriend bothered me.

I furrowed my brows, flicking another rubber band at his head as he snatched up the rubber band and flicked it back at me, "What the hell do you want?!"

"It doesn't seem right," I muttered, noting I wasn't mad that he retaliated. I picked the rubber band off the desk and stretched it out, fascinated at how far I could stretch it out for some reason I couldn't tell. Looking up at him, Ean narrowed his eyes, "What doesn't seem right?"

"You having a girlfriend," I answered, my eyes widening that the rubber band itself stretched out further than the width of my desk. I stretched it further, "It's weird...seeing someone as queer as yourself hooking up with a girl like _that._"

Ean cocked his head to the side, some of his hair falling over his face. He's too..._pretty_. And that's saying something. I cleared my throat, waiting for him to reply. I heard a chuckle as I looked up and saw him looking at me with a smug grin, "You're jealous."

I gave him an incredulous look, "_I'm_ jealous? Of _who?"_

"Me. I have a chick and you don't," he chuckled again, shaking his head at me, "You can't handle the fact that I have someone." He pulled down his lower eye lid and stuck his tongue at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm not jealous."

"Unless..." Ean looked thoughtful, "you're jealous of _her._" I flinched, it was as if he hit the bulls eye. And that was infuriating.

"You're jealous of her because she's gonna have aaaaalllll my attention! Ha Roxas, and you call _me_ queer," he taunted. I glared at him, my face hot, embarrassed. Ean looked at me clueless before covering his mouth in shock, "YOU ARE!"

That's when, I threw the first blow. He was wrong. I'm not jealous of Misa. I'm jealous of him. I had to be. But...why is it that I feel like I'm kidding myself? What's wrong with me...?

While fighting with Ean (I'm not going to admit who's winning...) I managed to give him one fierce glare, "You're still going to the train station."

Ean was on top, fist ready to hit my face. He furrowed his brows, "How can you say that at a time like this?"

Again, I felt like I was getting my ass kicked by a girl.

After school, and a long lecture from Mr. Barnes about our behavior, I passed by Misa who was putting on some roller blades. She looked up at me for a quick second before looking away quickly. I glared down at her and sneered. I don't like her.

I walked past her, deciding not to say anything, and went to the exit of school grounds to have her zoom past me. I was about to retort but she was far off into the distance. She couldn't hear me anyway.

I made it to the station to find that Ean was waiting, feeling uncomfortable as ever. My plan for this meet up was simple. I smirked as I grabbed him up in a head lock, giving him a rough noogie. He gasped, trying to break free, "OWW ROXAS! GET OFF!"

"The owner here let's my gang have meetings up in the clock tower. We have one today, just so you know," I informed calmly, letting him go. He looked at me in aghast, "WHAT?! YOU INVITED ME TO ONE OF YOUR GANG MEETINGS! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?"

I glared at him, "Why are you yelling?"

Ean grew pale and started getting nervous, "Uh...that is...well..." he pointed at me with his long fingers, "You tricked me to come with you to a gang meeting of yours?! Well let me tell you I will not JOIN your DAMN gang!"

I would've had them jump him if I hadn't taken an interest in his strength, "I'm not asking you to join my gang."

"Then why did you invite me here!?"

"My gang isn't a bunch of juveniles like you think," I argued. I ran a hand through my hair, "If you took the time out to hear us out you wouldn't have to think of our gang so negatively."

"Then what happened down at the football field?" he asked with an indifferent look.

I shrugged, "One of Seifer's gang members hit Axel. Seifer and I's gangs hate one another so if you hit one of my member's it's an all out war. You, being the dumb ass, was in the middle of it all and happened to not only beat up one of Seifer's members but one of my member's, Jung. Remember?"

Ean scratched his head with a raised eyebrow and a twisted mouth, "Uh...sure. Self defense."

"Whatever. All I've been hearing from Seifer's threats is you. So there's gang members of his all around, out searching to cause you a lot of damage." I told him as we walked in. Ean seemed in thought, surprised before a worried look was imprinted on his face, "R—Really...?"

"Yeah. You're not scared are you? You did brought it upon yourself you know?" I told him, opening a door with a key and went inside. He followed,mumbling to himself as we climbed the stairs.

"Well, what does this have to do with you?" he asked, I could feel his eyes glaring into my back.

"Since I'm such a nice guy I'm offering you my gang's full protection from here on out until we could handle the situation," I said with a proud tone of voice.

Ean's deadpanned voice ruined it though, "Yeah...what do you want Roxas?"

"Nothing you twit. You're a strong queer guy but you can't handle yourself if you go ambushed. Therefore," I pointed to myself, "I'll be your own personal bodyguard."

"You've got to be kidding me. I don't need a bodyguard and even if I did, I wouldn't want you to be mine," he snorted in opposition. I gave him a glare, "You rather be ambushed and nearly killed or have some help against this?"

Ean considered it for a moment before sighing, "Fine...even though I'm against the whole gang business, my sister would also be in danger due to our similarities."

I gave him a suspicious look, "Why would she be included?"

Ean huffed, "She has my face. They would mistaken her as me. I can't risk that."

Good point...I guess.

Ean then let out a breath, "So...this whole gang business...on Safier--"

"Seifer," I corrected.

"Whatever, starts with a 'S'. Anyways, he's doing this whole revenge thing on me because of his gang ego?"

I shrugged, "I suppose. You ought to know how it feels. His reaction to that fight was like the reaction of you when I said I wanted to bang your sister--"

Ean knocked at the back of my knees making me fall. I caught myself with the stair rail as Ean climbed over me, giving another death glare at me. I blinked before saying, "Sorry. Wrong way to put it huh? But the point is, he's retaliating the same way you did just then."

Ean frowned, thinking about what I said before nodding, "It's way deeper than just ego...huh?"

"Yep. You beat up one of his kind and you're not even in a gang." I threw an arm around his shoulder with a smug smile, "But if you like--"

He broke free with a passive look on his face, "I'll pass. I don't do gangs. But if you're willing to help me out and have my back I can't refuse."

"Good. Now, you should meet them. Hopefully Dia would come as well."

Ean's face grew slightly red. I gave him a weird look, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Blush whenever Dia is mentioned?"

Ean grew pale and had a panicked look on his face, "Uh..." he snapped his fingers, before looking embarrassed, "As fruity as this may sound...I look up to Dia. He's like what I want to be when I grow up--"

"He's only a year older than us..."

"But the point is I look up to him. Like...a big brother kind of way," Ean argued hotly. I waved him off, "Whatever."

We made it to the top and I opened the door to the outside to see Twilight Town in it's full glory. Ean gasped in awe, looking around like a little kid being exposed in a candy shop. I raised an eyebrow as his flushed with a smile that was too soft for a guy. I shook my head, looking away with a scratch of my head.

"ROXAS! GOOD TO FINALLY SEE YA!"

I narrowed my eyes as Axel draped a skinny arm around my neck, "What's up good pal leader! Hayner brought some sea salt ice cream and saved plenty for ya!"

Looking at Axel and seeing his coy like, sadistic, green eyes that was a weird color than any I've seen before chuckled as I sighed, "Give me and my friend one."

He saluted, "Right-o. Pence! Two ice creams for the leader and--" Axel's eyes fell on Ean who was still in a daze at the sight around us. He brought Ean to his feet with careful scrutinizing, "You...look like a girl."

Ean was immediately uncomfortable as I took Axel's hands off him, "Leave the kid alone. He may look harmless and feminine but he can pack a punch."

Ean sighed in relief as he looked at the rest of the gang member's. He then furrowed his brows in confusion. I smiled, "Not what you expected huh?"

"Unfortunately," Ean replied, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Name's Axel. A-X-E-L, Got that memorized pretty boy?" Axel introduced as he sat on the ledge, his feet dangling as he stuffed his mouth with the sky blue like ice cream.

Pence and his chubby belly (he's very confident in his shape and his abilities) held Ean's Popsicle as he smiled, "I'm Pence. The Computer Wiz of the gang."

Ean seemed stunned at Pence. A lot are. By just looking at Pence you would never suspect that he was in a gang. He doesn't fight but he has ways to destroy you without the use of fists.

I slapped him on the back as he stumbled a bit, almost dropping Ean's ice cream, "Go to him to find all the latest information and to change our grades in school!"

Pence gave me an annoyed look, "I said I wouldn't do that anymore. 'Sides, it's now nearly impossible to break into the school's computer system to go into the teacher's files and change their grades and manuscripts. They carefully made it so that you have a password for every page you enter into."

"But you could break through it still!" I exclaimed with a cheesy smile.

"I guess. But I'm not going to try," Pence handed Ean's ice cream to him as he stuffed his mouth with his. Ean sat on the ledge, not necessarily sitting beside Axel. Hayner came over punching me on the arm, "So what's the meeting called in order for?"

"Protecting him," I blankly pointed to Ean who gave me a sneer.

Axel started to laugh in hysterics, "This guy?! You have a soft spot for him Roxas?!"

"Nope. But he definitely grew on me as a fighter. Guys..." I drew in a breath, "He's the only one...who can beat me up."

The whole group gasped in awe.

"So why can't he protect himself? You haven't forgotten that that ass whole beat me up right?!" Jung reminded the group who turned to Ean with suspicious looks. Ean was calm though. He combed through his hair with his hand, "If what Roxas says is true...I'm going to be ambushed by Seifer's group right? You guys know that already...right?"

Jung grumbled. I knew this was going to especially be hard for him to accept. Having being beat by Ean, as pretty as he was, was still a punch in his pride.

Ean took a bite out of his ice cream, "I'm not really in any agreement to be protected by a gang but you guys don't seem like a bunch of scary looking guys."

"We have more members but I'm guessing they decided to pass up on this meeting," I said aloud, not impressed. Pence nodded, "Yup. Some are skeptical about protecting Ean. But he seems cool. It was all because of self defense, right Ean?"

The whole group looked at Ean as he held his head in pain. Frowning, I knelt beside him, "What's wrong?"

Ean glared into the horizon, biting his lip that made my face warm. Too womanly.

"Brain...freeze..." he flung himself about, taking in sharp breaths as we all laughed at him.

"You dumb ass, you shouldn't have bitten into that ice cream like that," I scolded with a grin on my face. Ean pouted as he stubbornly bit into his ice cream just to annoy me. I shook my head, "Whatever. If you get another one, we'll just let you fling yourself off this clock tower."

Ean snorted, holding his head and flinging his legs about, "I'm a big...boy...I can handle myself."

"So he says," Axel coyly teased, gulping down the last of his. He froze before going insane himself. Ean laughed and I couldn't help but feel like he was apart of the gang either way.

"Is Dia coming?" Hayner suddenly asked as we died down.

"He said he would but who cares? The guy thinks he's obviously too good for us now that he's filthy stinkin' rich. R-I-C-H. Commit that to memory you guys. I've said this as soon as he became a famous actor," Axel huffed as he leaned back on the ledge. He has no fear. The risk taker.

Ean looked slightly disappointed as he stood, "I better head back then. I promised to meet up with Sora and Riku and help them with something. I don't know what but whatever."

He went to the door to head out as I stood to follow. He gave me a glare, "No. I can handle myself."

"I said I was your body guard. Anybody apart of the gang is my responsibility. I'm the leader after all," I retorted. Ean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but I'm not apart of you're gang, and I didn't exactly agree for you to be my body guard."

I laughed, "If you have any relations to this gang you ARE my responsibility regardless."

"Well, I say, I should head back on my own. The school isn't far so chill, I'll be able to protect myself."

I hesitated but thought since he made it here on his own he would survive. I waved him off as he left.

Axel looked at me carefully, "He has some sort of hold on you..."

I growled, ruffling my hair and glaring out at the horizon, "I know."

**OxO**

**(****(Naminé)****)**

**M**y body guard! What a freaking laugh!

What exactly has gotten into that guy? One minute he hates my guts, another he asks for my number, then he hates me again, fights me during class, during the fight _reminds_ me to meet up at the train station, has some sort of obligation to protect me and now the body guard thing. Okay, what happened to that jerky Roxas? The one I was with up on the clock tower was NOT him.

I shouldn't complain though. I saw a different side to him up there. In a way, I saw that he was the care taker of all of them, and the way he made it his business to take me back to the boarding rooms as his "gang leader responsibilities" threw me off guard. He's confusing me. That much was certain.

I walked the streets of Twilight Town in haste. A part of me wished that I had let Roxas come with me. The whole reality of a street gang after me/Ean was scary in the least. I wasn't going to admit that to Roxas though...he did have the idea that I did though, which sucks.

I ran a hand through my hair as I continued walking before I was pulled into what looked like the underground streets that were closed up before. My heart jumped into my throat as I was pushed up against the wall and I hit my head. Looking around dazed, I took notice of the person and slowly looked up. I grew pale to find that is was Dia. He had the most darkest expression on his face and I began to feel that what he planned on doing with me would be worst than what Roxas did as a welcoming gift in the life of Ean.

My breath grew ragged as Dia pushed up closer to me, his forehead touching mine, his nose brushing mine, his breath tickling my mouth, "Who are you?"

My heart was now pounding like bass drums in my ears as I closed my eyes, ready to let the real Naminé come forth and scream rape but his question threw me in a whirl. My head grew dizzy in a sickening way as I squeaked out, "W—What?"

"Who do you think you are?"

I blinked in shock as I looked up at him, "Huh?"

He growled and I almost let a whimper escape my lips. His piercing glare stabbed it's way through my eyes, mind, soul, it was frightening, "What are you doing to Roxas?"

My breath wouldn't come out in a normal rate, "W-What's wrong with Roxas?"

Dia glared at me as he brought up his hand and pulled up my chin, "I'm asking you that. You're doing something to Roxas...and to me...it's something that's slowly damaging him, but you don't know that...do you?"

My eyes bounced around for a way out, should I kick him in his balls? I should, okay...well why aren't they moving?! And what does he mean that I'm doing something that's damaging Roxas? I snapped my head away from his touch and dared to look at him, heart still pounding in my ears, "What...are you talking about?"

Dia sighed, letting me go as I fell on my bum. The lights in the underground streets of Twilight Town flickered ever so slightly as a hum that was indescribable made me shiver. Dia looked at me, "I'll just leave you with a warning...if Roxas comes to me about you and he's in turmoil..." his glare bore into me, "You _will_ suffer."

I was gasping for air before I gathered up the last of my courage, "What...does Roxas mean to you...Dia?"

Dia didn't answer my question but I think I knew. He gave me a knowing smirk before he made his way to the exit. I stood up, my legs shaking as I gasped and closed my eyes, calming my heart, "You know..." I looked at where he exited the place, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was in the closet for Roxas."

Dia froze and looked at me with confusion, "What?"

"You're...in love with Roxas." I answered carefully. He looked at me with a blank expression before laughing in hysterics, "I would say something but I'll let you figure out the real truth." He looked at me again and laughed harder, leaving me there.

I grew blue at the realization, freaking out, "MY CELEBRITY CRUSH LIKES ROXAS!? OH MY GOODNESS! THIS MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!" I bit my lip, "No wonder he always refuses females...well...I can't say for sure but...I don't like Dia anymore..." And I wasn't just saying that because of this realization but because he looked like he was going to kill me. I sighed, relieved he didn't. I left the underground streets to the above ground, with a quicker pace, and a look around my surroundings. What did he mean what I was doing to Roxas and him...and why did he laugh at me like I was an idiot? Maybe...he's not gay...then WHAT IS HE!?

He's a jerk, Dia! Ugh! Treating me like that. But what he said about Roxas was troubling me. I had to pay extra attention on Roxas' part and make sure Dia wasn't also out to get me.

Wait...what if he figured out that I'm not Ean after all!? Ugh! This is horrible! Just horrible! What is up with Dia anyways! Dia is big and scary...if what Roxas says about me is true then Dia is just as bad! Man. I'm in some mess. I mean, it explains just about everything with the overprotective air of Dia when Roxas is in the midst. Well, the scene he displayed to me. I'm definitely confused.

Why does this bother me?

"Ean?"

I looked up by habit as I looked over to find Misa. I grew colorless as we both started at one another when I noticed that Ean was by her side. Ean who seemed not as pale as me shrugged before he gave a wave and a boyish smile my way, leaving us.

Misa looked at me calmly before hopping over to me. I blinked, "What happened to you're--"

"You're Naminé."

"What?"

"I sprained my ankle and Ean helped me out."

I stared at her, "...what?"

She gave me a comforting grin, "I figured it out on my own. You're too feminine to be your brother. Now that I look at you...you look like a girl in boy's clothing."

I went colorless, "So that means...I LOST!?"

"No...the bet between you two is still on," she answered. I glared at her, "So...you're saying...Ean told you everything?"

She nodded, "This is like...a big Mind Game for you two?"

"Huh?"

"You know...you two played this game--"

"He told you that as well?"

She smiled, "Well...I'm the first person to win the game...I have a right to know don't I Naminé?"

Just.

Freaking.

Great.

**XoX**

**(****(Ean)****)**

**A**fter leaving Naminé and Misa at the front gate of Karino High...I decided to relinquish myself with the town's favorite Sea Salt Ice cream. After buying it and heading back to Naminé's school, I looked at the sky and it's splendid color. I'm proud to say I was in a good mood. I smiled as I licked at the Popsicle again.

That's when I brushed past a guy with a trench coat and a snow cap on. He stopped and grabbed me up by the shirt, "Hey—wait a sec-"

I turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "Huh?"

"You're Ean huh?" the guy circled me with an amused look, "Remember me pretty boy?"

I took off Naminé's hat with furrowed brows. I looked him over and realization came to me, "You're that guy...I saw on the football field that day..."

"You don't know my name. Right, well I'm that guy, Seifer. You're that guy who had the balls to beat up one of my member's from my gang."

Great. I rolled my eyes, losing immediate interest in this conversation. I turned from him, planning on walking away with my sea salt ice cream victim to my ravenous stomach when he jerked me back around to face him. He glared at me, "Look little queer ass, I didn't dismiss you yet. I run the streets of Twilight Town and for you to go and fight my member's is asking for a fight from me. It's a good thing I found you myself."

I sighed, looking at him boredly, "So...is that all? Your lackey started a fight with me and I just defended myself. It's not my fault he got his ass kicked."

"So you think you're all big shots huh?! Well, just you try and get through me," Seifer growled. I frowned, "But...my ice cream."

He slapped the ice cream to the ground and I grew incredibly disappointed. 150 munny gone to the concrete. I glared at him.

"Aww, did I make girly mad? Well, come on! Bring it."

I sighed, calmly rolling up my shirt sleeves and setting Naminé's hat down to the ground. I walked up to him and picked him up by the neck. He gagged, glaring at me, but his shock was evident. A dark glint shone off from my eye as I smirked, "I hope...you're not an easy fight...Seifer."

With that I punched him in his stomach as he coughed, a cry of pain escaping him. I let him go, still calm. I really wasn't in the mood to do street fights. We were formulating a crowd and if word gets to Naminé it'll only make this switch more difficult than need be. Seifer wiped at his mouth as he growled punching me squarely in the jaw. So I underestimated him. My apologies.

He tried to throw another punch in as I quickly regained myself, grabbing at his incoming fist and brought him around my body as I turned on my heel and brought up my other leg to kick at his face. Another blow hit him as I brought in my foot in the same direction. I let him go, wiping at my face as he threw wild ones, literally going crazy. I dodged each and every blow, uppercutting him when he was open and doing a round kick at him. He fell back to my disappointment. I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I knelt near him, "You know...I did expect more out of you...that fight sucked."

Standing I mumbled about the wasted ice cream I paid for, wondering if Kairi would have a fit at the bruise on my left cheek and jaw. I rubbed it as it stung. I shook my head.

I don't know...but I think I heard Seifer groan out, "He's...**_dead_**."

Why do I have this sick feeling in the deepest pit of my stomach...?

* * *

**A/n:** _Oh my...I did it...I DID IT! YES! I DID IT! WOOOOOO, HOOOOO! YAY! One long chapter for you all. Just an apology for the long update. Anyways...I hoped you enjoyed it. _

_There's a poll on my page, a new one. You have to vote for your most favorite story of mine. You can pick up to 3 stories in the poll. Whatever story with the most votes will have the most updates. I promise. I have been updating quite a lot so go and VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!_

_Thanks to those who reviewed and threatened me to update sooner. I really appreciate the encouragement and uh...threats...and cries...and what not...hehheheheheehehehehe._

_Love you all and give me feedback on my mistakes and what you liked about this long, long, LONG, chapter! :D _

_Since it's been a while, I can't remember if I replied to your reviews... .;;_

_Sorry._

_So if I hadn't here's a response to you all, "THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU ALL RAWK AND I SHO DO APPRECIATE IT!"_

_R&R please. :)_

_Also, look into __A Killer or a Lover__. It's a story with the main character and POV of Kairi who is slowly turning into an insane killer who has an unnatural obsession with her ulterior victim, Sora._

_Check it out, it's pretty insane. :)_


	6. More Complications

**Disclaimer: **_Amazingly...I do not own KH or all the other gender twisiting manga I read, and movies, books, etc to help create this gender blending story. Woooooooooo..._

* * *

**Ch. 6 More complications...**

* * *

**{Naminé}**

"**D**id you fight Seifer?"

I blinked, turning towards Roxas with an incredulous look which, I'm sure, was on my face. Roxas seemed to look me over carefully, probably looking for battle scars or some sorts which of course doesn't exist on me at this second. Frowning, I turned away, "Isn't he that guy that's after me anyway?"

"So is that a yes?"

Okay, Naminé, not a great start on my morning. What to do...what to say...no...not what _I_ would say but what would _Ean_ do and say? He would probably beat around the bush...yes! That's it. Okay, beating around the bush process...ACTIVATE!

"Is it?"

"Ean, don't play those ridiculous mind games with me this morning. I'm not in the mood."

"Who cares? What if I did fight Seifer?"

Roxas gave me an irritated glance, "Then, did you win?"

I hesitated, "What do you think?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow before ruffling his hair, "If you didn't fight him then say so."

"But--"

"You obviously didn't fight him. Why are you acting so nervous?"

"But--"

"Ean, shut up."

I seethed and made a face at him before heading over to the door. I stopped and turned to him, "Why'd you ask?"

Roxas was fiddling with a cigarette before sighing, "Well. For one, word on the streets of Twilight Town is that you and him had an altercation over sea salt ice cream..."

I grumbled. Ean...that dumb...

"...secondly...another word is that you kicked his ass severely..."

I crossed my arms across my chest. I'm guessing Seifer took Ean's ice cream and threw it to the ground to make Ean beat him up _severely_. I bet he didn't use much energy to do so.

"...And thirdly...why are you standing like that?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Like what?"

"Like an annoyed chick..." Roxas then looked me over again. Blushing I picked up a lamp and threw it at him, "HOW QUEER CAN YOU GET?!"

"It's not my fault that you look like a bishie uke," Roxas shot back, easily dodging the incoming object. I sighed as I glared harder at him, "That's no excuse."

"Sure it is," Roxas flung himself backwards on his bed, "When your roommate looks like a questionable girl trying to disguise themselves as a dude I have every right to look at them questionably."

My heart stopped and my throat immediately went dry. I clutched harder on my day's attire, towel, and toothbrush unsure on what to say to something like that. Do I deny? Do I retaliate. MAN! This is bad! Say something Naminé and STOP blushing!

"Uh...that is..." wonderful Naminé. You're an idiot.

Roxas sat up and looked at me carefully before laughing, "Ha. You look pissed."

I...do...?

I DO!

"Yeah. Wouldn't _you_ if your abusive and deranged roommate called you a girl in disguise giving him the right to check you out?"

Roxas shrugged, "Hey. You have to admit. Chicks dig that sorta stuff. I'm not into the whole thing but my point still stands."

"Two men together?"

"Eh...an incredibly handsome man and an incredibly beautiful man who acts like a chick."

I made a face, "I don't. If the incredibly handsome man is attracted to an incredibly beautiful man who looks and acts like a girl just about what's the problem with going out with a female to save the trouble?"

"Did I _not_ say girls dig it with...wait. What did _you_ say?"

"I said I don--!" I instantly went pale as Roxas gave me the most suspicious looking face I've ever seen on him. I practically told him I. Was. A. Girl! OMG! What-how—omg-I-think of something to SAY Naminé!

"What was it that you said _Ean_?"

I gulped, "I said...I don't...if I _were..._ a girl...that is...that...I'm not...at all... It really doesn't make any sense."

Roxas glared at me harder before shrugging, "Whatever princess."

"Would you _stop_ calling me that?"

"It fits you _madam_."

I sneered before smiling altogether. That took Roxas by surprise. Grinning at him I picked up a bat, "Hey...Rocks-ass...I wonder if I swing hard enough would I _behead_ you?"

Roxas turned pale, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"What? I can't smile? I feel rather great today," I did a good practice swing.

Roxas quickly got to his feet, "Hey, I said sorry for what I did to you that night now would you just drop it and move on?!"

I put on a surprised look, "What? You apologized? When? I—I never heard you apologize to me not once about that night..."

Roxas gulped, "Well I'm sorry!"

I furrowed my brows as I drew the tip of the bat to his chin, "Apology...not accepted."

"I'll buy you sea salt ice cream."

My smile and evil grin vanished. My face turned serious, "Two?"

"Three." Roxas smirked.

I grinned, "Alright. Apology accepted then. See you in first period Rocks-ass."

"Same for you _princess_."

{{**Roxas}}**

**H**e's a girl.

It makes sense...it _has_ to. Why wouldn't he _not_ be a girl? Of course he is one. No doubt in my mind at all...well...there was one doubt...I needed proof. Full, bullet proof...err...proof. All the signs, the way she got uncomfortable when certain things were said to her. I mean she's a girl. A violent when around me girl. Man, I should feel so stupid for not catching on in the first place but at this very moment I felt...elated. So if this Ean is a girl, his twin. Then this isn't Ean at all, this is Naminé. And he must be acting like her in return. Now, _why_ were they doing this? I don't know. I don't care. All that matter was that she's a girl and I'm a boy attracted to her femininities which makes me not queer at all!

I sighed peacefully as I easily strode off school campus, deciding to skip today.

I wasn't so sure but everything around me seemed so vibrant and carefree. Well of course, my worries are rested and I could now call myself a man of no stress now that I found everything out. Now I can say that I don't actually _hate_ Ean because of my conflicting feelings. I can say that I embrace it. All of it.

As I walked aimlessly for a good amount of minutes I grew bored. What a pain in the ass. I wondered if it'd been more tolerable if I hadn't skipped? Well, no point in really stressing the possibility. I was here and this is now and that is Ean in a school skirt uniform—whoa, hold up! _What?_

I stopped dead in my tracks to find Ean as cool and laid back, walking nonchalantly in the streets...in a school skirt _uniform!_ Is the dumb ass out of his mind—why would he just walk out of school in public with his _uniform_ on! He'd get caught!

Seething, I marched over to him, snatched up his wrist and pulled him in an alley that had old and ratty heaps of boxes all over the place. He gasped before stumbling over me, in my distaste, as I hauled him upright and glared at him. My stern look faltered at...was this face a girl or a boy? Its eyes turned cold at me, "What do you think you're doing?"

Its voice was definitely a girl's. My breath got caught in my throat...unsure. Was I wrong? Was the Ean at home really just a feminine boy and this person right here was a boyish female? I frowned before letting her go. Her expression was still the same...like a hate that was slowly but surely growing the more she glared at me. It was like I was looking at the old Ean before the ambush I inflicted on him in my room. Cold, distant...and almost...just as threatening. He wasn't as dangerous looking before but right now this female seemed to be him and more. And I wasn't feeling as comfortable.

I thought of the rumor and now that I knew that the Ean back at home had nothing to do with it...was it this girl here? Had _she _beaten Seifer up so severely like they said? It dawned on me that Seifer could be as much as an idiot to get the two mixed up. I wouldn't blame him. Their practically identical but this girl's shoulders were a little more on the boy's side...

"Would you stop drooling already?"

I woke from my thoughts as I glanced at the girl again. Her face was calm but her eyes had grown more hate. Hate that was being suppressed by all of her will power...like Ean's had for a quick second when I talked about his sister so carelessly but this one seemed more...powerful, more fueled....I can't place it.

"Sorry..." I muttered, looking away though it felt I shouldn't have. It was though my gut wanted to bite back. There was something inside that told me I felt like...there was a little dislike for her. There shouldn't be...I only met her once...at the football field that one day.

I then turned to her to see her hands were clenching and unclenching but her face was calm...too calm. Her eyes failed her though. I gulped, "Naminé...right?"

Her jaw clenched this time before she let her shoulders fall and a small sigh escaped from her. She then closed her eyes and glared at me, not answering. I scratched my neck. What did I do? I then continued, "Of course you are. You're Ean's sister...older sister by-"

"I know," she rolled her blue orbs. Her hands started to clench and unclench again.

For some odd reason I wanted to cheer her up and then brag about it to Ean once I get back...to _please_ him. I didn't know where the sudden urge came from but I pushed it in the darkest pits of my mind.

Naminé's eyes narrowed slightly before she mumbled, "...I should just beat your ass for what you did to her...even if it's too late..."

"What?" My brows furrowed.

Naminé sneered before she caught herself and grumbled again, "Nothing."

We're getting ourselves nowhere at this rate. I ran an exasperated hand through my hair, "Care to tell me why you're pissed off?"

"You can tell?" It was more of a sarcastic statement than a question.

"_Of course not,_" I retorted with sarcasm dripping from each word.

She shrugged carelessly, "I have my reasons to be pissed off. I mean it's not everyday you get to meet the jack off who beat...her...brother up to a pulp with a...wasn't it a metal bat right?"

I winced.

She nodded, "I'm _really_ trying to control my emotions...but seeing you right now...plus I already never did like you..."

I grimaced before looking at her in question, "You only met me once didn't you?"

Naminé decided that was the parting sentence and turned on her heel. I felt uneasy ending our second encounter this way and I mean, if she told Ean...what would she tell him and...wait...why do _I_ care? Great. The conflicting feelings are returning. All because I happened to run into Ean's pissed off sister.

"Wait! Slow down!" I chased after her out on the street though it wasn't as crowded as before. Naminé walked briskly and stiffly, her hands still clenched and unclenched as her stride picked up speed from my voice. I picked up speed too then I thought of the rumor and the altercation with Ean in our room today. I just about mentally slapped myself, "I'll buy you sea salt ice cream!"

Naminé halted, as expected, before she turned to me with an impassive face, "Two?"

I grinned, "Three."

She hesitated, her eyes giving me the same menacing glare back in the alley before her shoulders slumped, "I love sea salt ice cream more than I hate you..."

"Don't sound sad about it," I rolled my eyes in irritation.

"You wouldn't care," Naminé glared at me again, "I'm not giving you a chance or anything. I'm doing it for the ice cream."

"Of course."

"This isn't...a _date_ either," she spat the words in pure disgust it made me raise an eyebrow. It didn't bother me that she said that so bluntly. Not even a spec really. Felt like it was better this way. She dislikes me until further notice and the strange familiar hate I had for Ean before the bat thing in my room was all for her. Oddly enough...

I shrugged again before we walked off together, awkwardly.

"Let's go to the one near Sunset Hill. Their's pretty good," Naminé requested through her teeth.

She was _straining_ to be civilized to me? What the...?

"Why are you even being nice to me?" She interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm doing it...because...I think, for your brother..." I furrowed my brows thinking for lack of such a cliché answer, "It wouldn't feel right to have you hate me too...when I just got on somewhat good terms with him..."

"Oh."

That's it? That's really all she can say? I gave her another irritated glance as I saw her rub her chin silently, contemplating on something within her mind.

"I guess...I'll abide to that...for him..."

I looked at her harder and I sensed something that was so much more in that sentence but she held it in, keeping up a wall with a big, "Stay the hell out" sign on it. I couldn't grasp it but I think that these siblings have a much more deeper connection than I thought...

I hate thinking about complicating things...makes me stress.

I sighed.

"He's changed you," Naminé murmured.

"You've—this is your second time ever meeting me."

"I know that. S-He's told me a lot about you," I heard a false tone in her voice but her face was stone like, refusing to back down. Something else the twins shared but they were also very different.

"Oh."

We made it to the train station, paid for our tickets and entered through the doors of a train car. I sat back in my seat with an easy sigh. Naminé followed suit but kept a good distance from me. Well, she's trying I guess. My half closed eyes wandered around the car we were in to find it was barely crowded. Hardly really. Just an occupied male reading the newspaper, ignoring our existence and this thick female who was more worried about her brown grocery bags than two teenagers skipping school and going out of their way to get some sea salt ice cream. Now that I thought about what I was doing I really did waste my skipped day on something stupid.

I stole a glance at Naminé who was fiddling with her cell phone. I saw her chest and saw that she was indeed female. I felt...disappointed. So...Ean was really a boy? A rush of anger washed over me before I knew it. I wanted to snatch the shirt off Naminé and her bra to really confirm it all. But I didn't have the guts to do that. Not in front of those careless people who paid us no mind.

"Damn...the bag is getting wet..." the plump woman complained to herself.

"I didn't know the Rising Moon Bank was robbed... In that sort of area? So unlikely..." the male muttered.

"If I don't get home soon the bag will tear. Ungh...just my luck," the lady continued to uselessly complain to herself.

"...well no one got hurt...this town is changing so much..." the man murmured somberly.

_Whatever. You'll go home and forget there was a robbery just as fast as you found out there was one_, I thought irritated.

"I wonder if Walter will get off his sorry bum to actually help me get the groceries upstairs into the apartment. No lady should carry this ridiculous load of food on her own anyways," the complaining woman reassured herself, glaring at the food.

Naminé huffed in agitation. Ean would, I felt, console the lady first and then cheer her up even if the lady sounded like a snob. Opposites in many ways those twins seemed.

"That useless man. After losing his job he's been nothing but a pain in the ass," the woman whispered to herself darkly, "Why even call him a man? Got to eat! I had to charge these items because we're so low on money! Does he hate me that much? Does he want to ruin the family by doing fiddly squat? How could that monster!"

"Lady, complaining outta your ass isn't going to make the wet bag dry up; it's not gonna make your husband find a decent job and help get him out of his shocked depression and it's not gonna magically put money in your pocket so won't you be so kind as to shut the hell up and get over it? It's life. Shit's unfair for everyone too in this stupid car," Naminé breathed out in Ean's voice with a weary and irritated tone.

She then caught herself as she quickly sat up, flustered, "...uhm...that is...that...is what my brother would say...right Roxas?! HAHAHAHA" She then nudged me with an elbow and laughed. The lady was still gawking, in a state of shock. I raised a suspicious eyebrow when my eyes fell on her chest and looked away. Whatever. Just ignore it.

"Sure...I think," I managed to say. That's a lie. The Ean I knew could cuss at me all day but he's a perfect little angel to everyone else. He wouldn't dream to say that to a plump, harmless looking lady like her...even if she did complain out of her ass like Naminé said. Was I missing something?

I narrowed my eyes at myself as Naminé apologized to the lady over and over again as the lady stuck to her shocked expression.

The man straightened out his paper, huffing in the process, "Rude kids now and days..."

_Yeah, like you haven't snapped at anybody in your lifetime too pal_, I glowered but leaned back into the seat, inviting darkness and all its glory. I couldn't see, feel, hear, or think. It was relaxing.

**{{Misa}}**

**H**e wasn't here today.

And that _He_ was Roxas. He wasn't here to give me angry glares and silent death daggers to pierce my soul. I never felt so relieved. The way he looked at me said it all. He saw me no better than a female dog. You'd think I would feel absolutely angered but oddly, I wasn't really. Like Naminé told me, he was jealous. Maybe like me toward Ean, her femininities made the big idiot attracted to her but he's having a fit that her and I are "together" when really, we weren't. He had as much of an effect on her like she was to him. Since he wasn't here she was unusually quiet and drawn back, uncomfortable. She sighed every 5 minutes in first period.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a whisper.

She stared absently in front of her, dazed. Thinking.

"Na-I—I mean Ean? Hello?" I whispered to her. His name didn't seem at all attended for her.

She blinked before giving me a soft grin, "Hm?"

How could _anybody_ mistaken her to be a boy? Seriously.

"You okay?"

"Fine. Just...nothing..."

I furrowed my brows unsure on what to say. Naminé then started to wring her hands nervously as she bit her lip. She then quietly whispered to me, "I need your help."

"Sure. Anything," I smiled at her.

Her voice grew softer. Gosh, it's like she went 50 steps back when that scary guy isn't here! She took a breath, voice soft, "Do you know Dia?"

How could I not? He was absolutely stunning. No one would argue that. And I have to admit, if I hadn't run into Ean first I'd have a fatal attraction to that mystery of a boy. However...there was something...wrong with him. Like he couldn't be trusted. I couldn't tell but Naminé wrung her hands more nervously. She was blowing up her cover as Ean big time. I sighed, "Yes. What's up?"

Naminé froze, "Err...he asked me out."

I jumped to my feet abruptly, my chair scratching ruffly against the tile floor and my desk flinging backward toward the head of Karumi who started to foam at the mouth from the sudden impact. I pointed at Naminé with a shaking finger and gaping mouth,

"_Are you out of your mind!_" I shrieked. There was a lot of bad things certain to happen from that one declaration.

Naminé waved her hands around in hysterics, making sure to use her male voice, "I know, I know, _I know_! You know what my answer was don't you! Ungh! Am I _that_ predictable!?"

"Of _course!_ I would've agreed to go into an uninhabited bathroom with the guy too but do you understand how much _trouble_ you'll be in?!" I raked through my mind for any excuse to help her, "_You're supposed to be my boyfriend!"_

Naminé let her face fall in her hands as she moaned a stressful, "_I KNOW_" at me. She then grumbled, "I can only imagine Roxas' reaction. He'd never let me live it down."

"Uh...you two...? Not to interrupt a lover's quarrel but you're disrupting class and you Misa...you had Karumi black out," the teacher interrupted us with a dark cold voice. I then went to aid Karumi as Naminé helped as well.

"I'll help her to the clinic..." Naminé murmured. I followed suit, helping her carry the foaming Karumi out the classroom.

Our discussion wasn't over.

"When did this happen?" I whispered to her fiercely.

Naminé shifted herself to comfort her arms position from holding Karumi, "Before I got to class...like...after I left my dorm room."

Naminé's face turned beet red.

"What else?"

She whispered very quietly, "He...didn't actually _ask_ me out. He just stated that we were going out to eat." She groaned.

I saw something else, "Continue..."

"Well, he did all that, pinning me against the wall in the boy's room."

I gasped. Putting myself in that position I couldn't help but to blush. Ean wouldn't do something like _that_ to me. I felt a tinge of envy as Naminé looked to the ground, embarrassed, "I was...scared."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Something is off with him. At first. I thought he had a thing for Roxas. But I think it's something far more deeper and dangerous than that."

"Dangerous? Why dangerous?" I was ultimately interested but Naminé's mouth clamped shut. She wouldn't say.

Frowning, a little hurt for not being trusted enough to hear the danger of things before Naminé spoke up again, "I can't be alone with him Misa. Would you come with us?"

"Would he let me?"

She laughed emptily, "He'll have to. You're my girlfriend."

I laughed at the irony. She was my girlfriend. A real friend here at this school but somehow, we gotten closer despite how new I was and all the turn of the events in such a short time. We had instantly become such close friends, like sisters almost.

"Of course. He'd have to get through me if he wants you."

Naminé gave me a weary grin. Why was she tired? Was there more to this than she was letting on?

"I feel..." I started with alert when I realized something, "I've seen him once or twice in the halls but I feel like...he's real cunning..."

"That's apart of the danger I feel."

"Apart?"

She nodded, "It's very complicated. My instincts are going haywire, warning me not to go with him, warning me not to have you come either..."

"But, I'm sure he's not _insane_...."

"I'm not," she whispered. That sent shills through me.

{{**Naminé}}**

**W**here was she?

I kicked at a stranded pebble under one of the Twilight Kiss trees, leaning against the trunk. Gosh I felt wrong all over. This whole ordeal didn't feel safe to me one bit and to risk having Misa come with me just because of my cowardice made my stomach curl disgustingly with my insides letting the acid in there swish about noisily. I moaned.

"Are you alright Mr. Tilbert?"

That silk smooth deep voice knocked the breath out of me. I didn't move. I couldn't. I thought the episode in the underground tunnels was enough to make me sick of him but I was wrong. Fear thrashed my feelings for this scary guy away at that moment. Fear and anger. Those emotions overruled all the others and I couldn't think. That much certain.

Dia came into sight with a handsome smile, "Hello."

I nodded meekly, "Same for you."

"Quite a mouthful. Should of just said Hi if you're so nervous," he noted, taking out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and letting it sit between his lips that obtained my immediate attention despite myself. My cheeks warmed and I cursed myself, looking away.

"That's right. You're not fond of smokers. Don't need to make you more nervous than need be, yes?"

I nodded absently, his cologne making me nauseous. _Where __are__ you Misa?_

"Shall we leave?" Dia suggested.

"Uhm," my voice cracked, "My...girlfriend is coming too. It's only fair."

Dia blinked, a bit stunned as he looked down at me, "Is that so?"

"Yeah..." the false tone just blew me away but I had to give Misa more time. I could feel Dia nod, "Yeah. It is fair I suppose."

He was being pretty nice...so far. The time in the bathroom wasn't as bad as that in the underground roads. He wasn't mad. He was demanding. But the way his breath tickled my ear sent a bunch of uncomfortable shills down my spine. Not ones that were breathtaking about things of that affection but warning. The thing that had me on edge and had me confide in Misa for help...if she was coming that is.

"EAN!"

My heart jumped with so much joy and relief I could just run up to her and hug her. Instead, I let my head softly hit back against the sweet smelling tree, letting my held breath loose. Misa approached with a warm smile as she snaked her arm around my left one, "I hope I didn't make you wait long."

"No, it's fine." I replied.

She looked to Dia innocently, "I hope you weren't thinking of having my Ean to yourself now were you?"

"Of course not," Dia answered, amused, his eyes dancing around the sight of her which made me recoil with distaste but also envy. No guy would mistaken _her _as a boy.

"Shall we gents?" Misa asked, pretending to ignore Dia's eyes on her. Her eyes told me she was uncomfortable. I nodded, "Yes. We should."

Dia nodded, leading us away to the train station, "I know this great Italian Pizza joint."

"Really? Where is it?" Misa asked wholeheartedly.

"Not far from Sunset Hill," he answered smoothly. Shills broke out a gain. Two sets. One through my head and the other a long trip down my spine.

My hand clenched but my legs followed on.

*****

It was crowded in the car. Very, _very_ crowded.

Ean's always told me I had an amazing wall of patience that was so strong, no one could tear it down. What happened to it? Whenever I'm around Roxas it vanishes silently. All defenses are down. Now I needed it back where ever it vacationed to because people were honestly ticking me off.

"Geoffrey, sit down this instant!" a mother of four cried out in anguish and just as embarrassed. How did I know she was a mother of four? Well...all four little buggers called her "mommy" or "mom" and they were literally all over the car.

"Annalise! Stop!" she cried helplessly. "Annalise" was pulling my hair with giggles. She proceeded to Misa who's patience was waning just as mine. Dia was careful not to step on the two year old that belonged to the mother as well. The fourth child? He wasn't really. He was a preteen who found himself quite early. He stood with crossed arms, dark make up, black finger nail polish and the more, glaring and hating the world. Misa and I stared, bewildered as he stood like a statue, unperturbed by his distressed mother. Other passengers were already ticked off, ready to pick up a child and choke the living daylights out of them. They wouldn't touch the preteen though. He had a dark vibe seen easily reverberating from him. It'd all be extremely funny if this didn't annoy me.

Our stop came and the three of us got out. Dia was the only one nonchalant about it all. We walked silently behind him as he looked for the restaurant he was in search for.

"He seems...normal," Misa whispered to me, away from his earshot.

I nodded, "I know...but that doesn't comfort me...it makes me even more nervous..."

She nodded as well before looking hard at his dark, jet black hair.

"Bathroom?" Dia asked towards us when we hit a public restroom. Misa nodded quietly. She looked to me expectantly. I shook my head with a small grin. I couldn't go in after her. That'd be weird. I did wish I could so we could discuss anything we saw him do on the sly. She was hesitant but she unhooked herself from me, gave me an encouraging glance before going into the bathroom. Then there was Dia and me. Alone. No one around us.

I breathed in and out to calm myself as Dia came over to me, easily, "I'm sure the restaurant is around here somewhere..."

"We could go somewhere else..." I suggested quietly. I didn't want him to hear my nervousness.

He nodded slowly, "That would be an idea but..."

We were quiet. I stole a glance at Dia. Gosh...so...beautiful...He smirked, "I'm going to do something for a quick second. Don't tell your _girlfriend_ either."

"Wha--?"

But his lips were already on mine before I could finish what I was about to say. Now I couldn't remember. He brought me closer to him with sure confidence, his hand holding the small of my back and the other cradling the side of my cheek. I didn't touch him. Fear captivated me. Why couldn't I move? _Why_? This was the exact moment I've been waiting for for so long. I daydreamed for this, drooled for it. Yet...I was stiff. I didn't move. His tongue traced my lips, realizing the same thing, annoyed. That's when I started to struggle. I needed to get away. This wasn't _right!_ This was wrong, wrong, _wrong!_ I accidentally let a moan escape and I felt Dia smirk against my lips. Great, now he has the wrong idea. I tried pushing myself free feeling disgusted. He was trying to pry my lips open so he could have his tongue down my throat! Oh no! Not going to happen! When he did succeeded, I bit hard on his tongue and he yelped, shocked.

"What the HELL?!" this was a new voice but recognizable.

"Dia?!" this sounded like...me? The real me? I was so flustered I wasn't sure.

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF H--" this came from the first outburst's voice.

Next thing I knew I was pried from him with my own strength. I was shocked. Looking at Dia he had a passive look on his face. His eyes searched me and a smug look was on him. He then shook his head, "I knew it."

Knew what? That three letter sentence shook me at its core because I felt that wasn't just intended for me. I whirled immediately to find an enraged brother and a just as pissed off Roxas. Misa then casually walked out the bathroom clueless, "For such a nice part of town there's no stupid hand soap? Seriously..."

She stopped and felt the immediate change of atmosphere. She saw me in the arms of Dia, still in pushing pose with my head turned her direction in fear. She furrowed her brows before looking to her right to find my source of fear. Or should I say sources? She then grew a little pale, "Ooh...this is...awkward."

No duh Sherlock.

**{{Ean}}**

**I **was livid.

More than livid. Outraged. Malicious. On the verge of murder. What the _hell_ is going on here?! There's a lot of things in this world that piss me off. Really. I know I'm too emotional for my own good but when it involves my sister? My _twin sister?_ Questions come second.

There was only red. Red everywhere. My brain ached and my fists were clenched until they did their damage. I marched over to Naminé and Dia. Red was all I saw. I didn't give a damn about the fucking bet. I didn't give a damn I'd lose because of what I'd do next. I didn't give a damn about anything. All I cared about was having that sick bastard away from her. Far, far away from her. It was obvious she was trying to get away. How was it _not_ obvious?! What fucked up sick thing was he thinking forcing a kiss on her like that?!

I was closer to the two. I couldn't see anything else but them. I almost snapped out of the deadly march when I heard Misa. Key word. Almost. I side stepped away from her, giving me more momentum to my target.

What made it worst was the fact that Dia chuckled. The jack ass _chuckled_! Oh, he was definitely in asking for a death wish. Really asking for it. Naminé's face panicked as she moved her head around me to something else. That made me stop for a short second. Why would she look panicked to something else? I just caught her in a kiss rape! I'm seeing only one violent color that's making me shake ridiculously. What else is there to fear? Dia's life and me is good enough...isn't it? Naminé's wild eyes fell on me and she said something. I couldn't hear her. What? What—what's going on...?

"...Rox...stop...guys!" that's all I could make out.

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and I grabbed them roughly, twisting them harshly. Glaring at the attacker I softened so quickly it nearly knocked the wind out of me. Now the world was pink. Misa was trying her hardest not to show pain but it was obvious in her eyes. I grimaced, the world gained its color back gradually. Letting go and rubbing her wrists, not thinking I asked sullenly, "Sorry...I wasn't thinking...."

"'S okay..." she murmured looking away, cheeks bright pink. I blinked when she started to giggle.

"What-?"

"DIA! WHAT THE HELL MAN!?"

I turned to the shout to see Roxas, hands in fists, his expression pissed to the point of no return. Like me only a few seconds ago. The world seemed slower when it was red. My head felt an ache. I looked for Naminé who was blocking Dia from Roxas. That infuriated me, ready to march over when Misa held me back. I watched helplessly.

"Calm down Rocks."

Roxas glowered as he threw an angry punch at Dia. Dia took the hit, easily pushing Naminé out the way. She was freaking out, really making me look bad. I chuckled at her. She can fight when she's in danger but to stop one? She's a coward.

"Roxas! That's your best friend!" She tried to reason with my voice. I sighed. So embarrassing.

"So?!" Roxas took long strides to the friend turned enemy, sat on his stomach and started punching. Naminé winced, looking away.

Roxas wasn't thinking anymore but Dia was. He was laughing. That guy was actually _laughing_. In a quick movement he pinned Roxas to the ground.

"WHY DIA!"

"Why what Roxas?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"An experiment. My hypothesis was proven right...a little turned off that _he_ didn't give off a positive response like I hoped," he winked at Naminé and she froze, frightened. I hissed at him. Dia disregarded me altogether, "So calm down Roxas. I didn't _really_ kiss _him_. _He_ refused to kiss back. If it makes you feel any better _he_ bit my tongue."

Roxas roared and punched him in his face. It was powerful enough for two. I nodded, approving him, thanking him for that much.

Dia laughed despite it, "I guess it made it worst."

"You kissed him," Roxas snarled.

"No. I didn't." Dia was calm.

Roxas looked at him for a long moment. It shocked me he calmed and could think. His eyes were thoughtful, "... ..."

"Would I _lie_ to _you_?" Dia asked soothingly, his eyes deceitful. Full of shit. I hissed again.

Roxas shook his head slowly to my horror. What just happened?

Dia expected that answer as he patted Roxas' cheek, then his hair like a dog. Like a pet. He stood and laughed, helping Roxas up, "Packed a punch there I see."

Roxas was silent. He didn't look at any of us. Not even Naminé. Naminé...

I looked at her and my heart yearned for her. Her face was impassive but her eyes had a mixture of emotions. It said so much but confused me.

_What happened...so fast...just like that...won't look at me...does he care...what did he...do...what...how...does he see me...it hurts...oh...why though...ungh...terrible...._

_Naminé?_

She lifted her eyes to me. Our emotions were at their highest...maybe she heard my silent plea.

_Naminé?_

Her eyes looked long into mine.

_Yes?_

_You're okay? Did that...did he do anything to you? Anything else?_

Naminé shook her head.

_What's wrong with me? I wanted that kiss so badly before but...it was disgusting..._

She grimaced at the thought and I saw it replay in her eyes. A tinge of red resurfaced.

_Don't. The color is making my head swirl._

_Sorry. Can't help it._

_I see. _

Her eyes then grew watery, realization seeped in.

_Oh!_

_What?_

_..._

_Naminé?_

The overwhelming emotions resurfaced in her eyes. I grew so confused. Nothing made sense then. Nothing. My head began to swirl before I broke the connection by looking towards Misa with worn eyes. Misa was just as observant as sis. She yearned to help her too.

Dia patted Roxas on the back, laughing, smiling. Roxas' eyes seemed vacant but he looked just as animated. Excited he was getting so much praise for his brute strength. What had gotten into him? He was just as angry if not more like me. And then some choice words from Dia changed everything?

"Want some food? I was taking these two out to eat. My treat of course. Some pay back for all the IOU's I gave you," Dia spoke again.

Roxas had a flicker of anger pass him but he shook his head, grinning, "Sure. If you're treating."

_WHY HASN'T HE LOOKED AT ME YET!_

Naminé's silent scream knocked me staggering. I looked over to her but she fell in a heap.

"OH MY GOODNESS! NAMINE!" Misa cried. I slapped my head and she caught her mistake.

I made up for it, fast thinking, "Why are you yelling in my ear? That really hurt you know..."

"YOUR BROTHER!" She pointed, still panicked, letting go of me to tend to my sister as I followed her, the panic on my face. Was the emotions too much to handle? Naminé has always been shy and timid...and level headed. Always. Now this? Her emotions are making her fall out in heaps? Is my life that hard? Of course. For once...I'm not having the emotional problems...though they're still quite there, but she now does. I know it's wrong to feel a little smug about feeling right. That's...terrible.

Roxas snapped out of his trance and got to Naminé first. I passed Dia and I caught an amused grin splattered on his face, "Interesting...this game...is getting more interesting."

_Game?_

_What...game...?_

**{{Roxas}}**

**A**w...

Ahhh....

Ean...he's been out cold for hours now. I was pacing the floor. Dia sat on my bed. Smiling toward me calmly, "Chill, he's fine."

"Easy for _you_ to say. You could give two rat's asses for anything besides yourself," I growled, ruffling my hair.

He chuckled darkly, "That...is true."

It was silent before Dia spoke again, "Still butt sore about the kiss?"

"What kiss?"

"Never mind," Dia laughed, shaking his head.

I looked at him in question. I saw a red flash fury of him and Ean, together, kissing. I clenched my fist but shook the image out of my head. It was a figment of my imagination. I've been bent out of shape with this whole Ean thing and his twin that I was seeing things. I looked towards Dia as he smoked casually. Why would he ever lie to me? He never has. He never will. There was a tug at my heart but I ignored it. I ignored everything that contradicted the truth. Dia did _not_ kiss Ean. Ean _was_ a boy...though I didn't want to believe it. But I seen his sister. She had breasts. No doubt about that. I grumbled. It's excruciating. Thinking too much hurts. It stresses me out. I hate it. I wanted so badly to be calm and nonchalant like Dia. I want to be levelheaded like Riku and Pence. I wanted to be carefree, easygoing, and simple like Sora...though he says I'm simple at times too. At times. Ahh...is Ean awake?

I turned to the sleeping boy in the bed who was breathing in even and slow breaths.

I shook my head. What made the princess collapse like that? What happened? I heard Naminé mumble how emotional he could be and then chuckled dryly, clearly worried about her brother. Misa, that annoying twit, wouldn't leave Ean's side. I had to kick her out of the room moments ago. Ean was fine here. He didn't need her _all_ the time.

There was a grunt.

"You're princess is awake knight," Dia murmured, a smug smirk in his voice.

"Ah shut the hell up," I snapped but I went to Ean and flicked him at his forehead, "Wake up."

Ean's eyes fluttered open before glaring to me then to Dia. But once he saw him he recoiled from his sight and looked away. I thought I heard him whimper. Feeling protective I made Ean look at me, "What, what's wrong?"

He looked up at me. His eyes watered and then it was _my_ turn to recoil, "What—what did I do!?"

"Did you...did you leave me in here...with him," he asked carefully.

Dia gave a handsome smile Ean's way. The blonde grimaced and looked away.

I looked to Dia myself with question, "What's wrong with him?"

"You don't know?" he asked.

"...should I?"

Ean gasped. I turned to him and he closed his eyes, his face pained. What's going on? Are they in on something?

"Is it...your birthday...or something?" I asked cautiously.

Ean glared burning holes at me. Then I saw pity, "That's sad. You don't even know when you're being used..."

I felt a hundred shills before I grew angry, "What was that _princess_?"

His face grew passive and his eyes cold and distant...just like the eyes of his sister in the alley when we were together. Ean swung his legs out of bed and stood. He shuddered when he passed Dia as he looked expectantly at him, "You won't tell him?"

"It must not be important enough for him to remember," Ean answered. Even his voice bothered me. He then glared long and hard at Dia, "Besides...it's a lose-lose situation in my case. You win either way because it's all entertaining to you."

He smirked at him. Ean shuddered again. I was confused. Dia stood and said something to Ean I couldn't hear. Ean froze when he was finish. Then Ean clenched and unclenched his fists like his sister but instead he was swinging them on his sides trying to calm himself. He then sighed, a pained one. He turned to me and his face was stony again, eyes impassive, "I really do pity you Roxas..."

I couldn't come up with anything to say, "Why?"

Ean turned his back on me and left the room, "I'm going to Sora's room." With that the door shut.

"So feminine..." Dia remarked, his eyes holding a sense of amusement but also awareness.

"Yeah. He deserves the name princess," I replied shaking my head, confused. "You're coming to the gang meet today? I'm gonna try and bring Ean too."

Dia already knew the situation at hand. He shrugged though, "Yeah. But Ean's safer here with Sora and Riku you know?"

"Yeah...sure..." I turned to the door where Ean left. It felt so wrong when he turned his back on me...why did my chest hurt? I decided to throw this pain with all the other things I don't like to think about in the deepest and darkest parts of my mind. My conflicting feelings, my doubt, and everything that bothered me,

"Game of Spades?"

"Yup."

"No cheating D."

"Whatever. Just get the deck."

"I'm gonna win."

Dia smirked, "Roxas. C'mon now. Haven't you learned I always win my games?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Yay. I updated a long chapter for you guys cause I love yaw that much. Review if you like. I'd appreciate it if you did. I encourage criticism please or just compliments. (Smile) Aight. Till next time yes? Thanks, heart felt thanks to all those who reviewed previous chapters. Love you guys! 3_


	7. Confusion

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KH and series. I do not own all the Gender Blending slash switch stories, movies, manga, anime, etc. I don't own the poem by Orika.__** Thank you!**_

* * *

_**Summary:**_ So far, Naminé and Ean have just about switched lives. She is him and he is her. As their little adventures reveal more about themselves, the people around them as well things start to get tense for our protagonists. Who is a protagonist and who is the antagonist? Are there more than one nemesis? What is Dia _really_ up to? How much influence does he have over Roxas to make him see so little? To make him forget? What exactly is going on? Does Dia know about Naminé and Ean? And what exactly did he tell her to make her so uncomfortable? Some of these answers may or may not be answered in this installment of Gender Blender! Enjoy!

* * *

**Ch. 7 Confusion**

* * *

**{{Naminé}}**

"**S**o inclusively, what did the poem mean in general?"

I sighed again in first period. His eyes bore into me but unlike other times I decided to ignore him. I finally figured out the relationship between Dia and Roxas. I wish I hadn't because it's such a pity. Maybe it's not a pity for me anymore...maybe it's more because Roxas is unaware. I never knew how trusting he was and how much he cared. His violence does however make it hard to see those good qualities but those strengths will be the end for him when he finally realizes the truth about his so call it _"Best friend"_. I sighed another time.

"Ean, would you read the poem for the class on the next page please?" first period Language Arts teacher asked.

I stood, our text book in hand, nervous. Standing before the class still made my stomach churn, "Uhm..._Mind Games_ ma'am?"

"That _is_ the poem on the next page is it not?" she asked. Such a sarcastic woman but I nodded meekly.

I looked at it again, focusing hard not to get sick from stage fright,

"_Mind games_

_Come and play_

_Step into my world_

_If you can..._

_How far can you hold_

_How long can you stand_

_Will you win or_

_Will you be like the others_

_Who didn't last for too long_

_So come, let's play_

_And see how far you can go_

_~Orika"_

The page turned into a watery texture and my throat clogged to my horror. Who knew such a poem described the very essence of what my life was? What my twin and I's life was? Am I any different than Dia? Am I worst? Are we worst? Are we just as dangerous? Are we capable to do something so horrible as Dia's mind games? Our games, I will be honest, are cruel. But his were downright wrong, evil, and manipulating.

"Oh..." I whispered as I silently sat down, hiding behind my short, messy boy hair. That was the word for Roxas' case. He was being manipulated. I haven't figured out Dia's entire evil plot but I can't stand to be in the same room with him. I chuckled darkly to myself. I'll be honest with myself again. I envied him too. He had us _all_ fooled.

"So what do you think the meaning of the poem was Ean? And not the obvious. We know it's about mind games," my teacher announced with a lighter tone despite my somber mood. I blinked furiously to clear my vision after the class settled down.

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair, "The speaker enjoys mind play. Whoever he, she is they're in their own world and no one is invited. Unless they play a game. A mental one that only the clever and cunning can win if there's any. The speaker speaks as though they sorta want them to win and then they don't want them to. They'll try with their might to rake out your mind, to doubt yourself, to make you lose against yourself before winning against them. Will you stay true to your claim? Will you hold long? Seriously. The poem is cunning itself, saying so much but only those who think critically will understand and see so much more in between the lines."

The teacher looked stunned before she nodded, "That's...true. So let me ask you Mr. Tilbert. Are you the game or the player?"

My eyes, I knew, grew dark and vacant as a guilty grin graced my features, "I'm the game."

The class silenced. I didn't look over to Misa to know she was just as quiet, thinking. I knew who she was. She was the player. A formidable player who'll give you a run for your money. That much understandable. Everyone else is the player. There are so few capable of being the game itself. Dia's a pro game. Ean and I were intermediate. But now that I think of it...only the most clever of games have to be just as good a player too. So what kind of player am I? Not a great one when I'm against Dia's game. I grew incredibly angry before I took steady breaths that were as silent as our room. I guess I had everyone thinking about their status. Game or player? What made me answer so quickly that I was the game? What made me so sure? Since Ean and I played games on so many it would make sense. However, when did I suddenly become a player in someone else's game play?

I turned to Roxas to catch him staring hard at me. He didn't flinch away or cut his eyes to something else. His stare stayed firm and I looked away from him then. What about Roxas? He's been around Dia for so long I'm sure. So has that cunningness rubbed off a little on him? He looks at him like an older brother idol that will never lie to him. He'd believe Dia if the ass told him the sky's true color was green and the grass was baby blue. That infuriated me. That big idiot! How can he easily take Dia's word and refuse his eyes?! How could he _forget_ it even took place?! Is Dia that powerful an influence on him? That bad?

"Roxas, do you have anything to add on to what Mr. Tilbert was saying? You seem to be in a deep thought," the teacher asked. I turned my head to look at him. He was still staring hard at me, hand holding up his head and face. He didn't answer.

"Roxas?"

Silence.

I furrowed my brows ready to snap at him when I saw a spec of drool cascade from his mouth. I narrowed my eyes. He's definitely the player. A dumb ass player. I stood with a sigh and opened his drawn on eyelid. H e flailed his arms at the sudden action before I shook my head, "He was only sleeping."

"With his eyes _open_?" asked a boy incredulously. The female teacher growled as she rolled up her lesson plan, marched over, and smacked him across his head, "Thought you were slick huh?! Who drew on your eyelids!?"

_Like he'll tell_, I thought grudgingly, going back to my seat to rest my head in my arms.

Misa laughed and grinned easily towards me. I just nodded with a sigh. She then frowned, "Everything's fine?"

"Sure," I murmured. Complete and utter lie.

_Snap!_

"Misa!" I barked, rubbing my eyes from the flash of the camera. She gave me an apologetic grin, "Sorry. I had to."

*****

"What's up with him?"

"Yeah. You're his girlfriend right? Got any ideas?"

"No. Your guesses are as good as mine."

Sora, Riku, and Misa looked at me with concerned looks as I sighed. We were in the lunchroom and I took it upon myself to skip lunch. The real Ean wouldn't _dream_ of skipping any meal just because he may not feel good or too many things were going on. So since the normal Ean wouldn't do this my friends were extra worried for me. Except Misa who knew who I really was.

"I'll pay for your lunch. Just...you're acting weird..." Sora stated, his blue eyes that were darker and deeper than his cousin's pooled warmth and concern. He was worried. I guess Roxas shared that too. What am I kidding? He _did_. They were a lot alike. Roxas was just more angrier. I chuckled darkly to that claim.

"You better take up Sora's offer. He usually doesn't do things like pay for your food. That's unlike him," Riku mused as Sora seethed at him. Why couldn't Dia be more like Riku? They could be cousins on some of their similarities. He could be good, sarcastic and rude, but not horrible. Roxas and Dia could be the mirror image friendship of Sora and Riku. They really could. Knowing Roxas though...he would prefer danger. Congrats idiot. You have a pretty dangerous friend.

"_Look here **Ean**, if that's who you really are. I doubt that. But Roxas is my pet. He's my toy. And I'll play with him however I see fit. You can have him when I break him and he's of no use to me...or not...I'm not really fond of sharing."_

I shuddered at that memory. What Dia said shook me to my very core. He considered Roxas a pet. A toy. Roxas you..._uww_ you—

"Ean? Hell~o," Sora sang to me. "You there?"

I nodded meekly, then sighed, "I...need a break..."

Misa banged on our table causing some people to turn heads. We jumped at her outburst as she laughed in hysterics. Riku then whispered to me, "Is your girlfriend psycho?"

"Perhaps..." I answered cautiously, my eyebrows twitching.

Misa gave me a smile, "Meet me at my dorm room Ean. I got something for you." She winked as she hummed, blushing as well, "Gosh, I'm such a genius! Why hadn't we done this earlier?"

That's when Sora and Riku grabbed me up and took me all the way to a far corner of the room. Sora stood watch, looking around for eavesdroppers. Riku put both hands on both of my shoulders, his eyes serious, "Do you know what that means Ean? I know you pick out situations slowly."

I grew flustered, "W—what?"

Sora chuckled, "Ean, I'm so jealous of you right now."

"What guys? What is it?" I was anxious. What exactly are they talking about?

"This is _it_ Ean. She's giving up the goods for you. Wow, and how long have you two been together? A week almost?" Sora exclaimed, still on the lookout.

I slowly caught on to what they were saying, "Oh!"

"Yea! Oh is right! There are tips I have to give you for your first time," Riku said, his hands tightening on my shoulders.

I blushed furiously, "T—ti—tips!? N—no! That's okay guys! I'm sure it's nothing like _that!_"

"Explain what's so important to share with you in her _dorm room_? She was _blushing_ Ean and she winked at you! It's obvious the thing she wants to give you is _that_ something," Sora retorted, rolling his deep blue orbs.

My heart fluttered, "H-h—hey! What makes you guys so sure!?" I pointed at Riku, "What makes _you_ the expert? And you--!" I pointed towards Sora who just raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you a virgin?!"

Riku had a straight face, "I'm the expert because I'm older, more sexier than you, and I have plenty of experience."

I blushed at his claim. Sora just laughed, "And I'm only virgin body wise. I _know_ the knows. I know the do's and don'ts to it. Plus there's porn..."

"PORN!?" I almost shrieked, my entire face hot. "What makes you think every female is attracted to what goes on during _porn_?! And the plots to those sorts of trash are unrealistic! What female would have sex on her front lawn with a disgusting gardener!?"

Naminé...you make _too_ many slip ups.

Riku raised an amused eyebrow and Sora seemed a bit suspicious. The carefree, simple, easygoing guy can make a suspicious face? Who would've thought that? My heart thumped fast against my chest.

"You're a first. I usually don't care about the storyline," Riku said. "But then again, I don't watch a lot of porn. I'm having the action and experience myself."

"Well, you just admitted you watched porn too though," Sora laughed at me.

I sighed in relief. I didn't watch that crap. I caught my uncle and his...uh..._moment_ of watching to find that the lady was indeed doing the do on her front lawn for the world to see with her gardener. It was so unrealistic. Even Ean shrugged his shoulders at the plots. No guy cared for the story. They were watching the action. Action, the visuals. They didn't care too entirely for dialog unless it made the action of the whole thing better and more exciting. I felt sick thinking about it.

Sora patted Riku's back one good time, "'Sides. Take Riku's advice on this sort of thing. He lost his virginity like...when he was eleven."

I gaped, "E-e—eleven!? Who would-?"

"A girl. Who was just as curious," Riku easily answered, his voice nonchalant.

I shouldn't be surprised. Riku was...indeed...not a sore for sore eyes. If Dia didn't exist I'd have a huge crush on him. And then it'd be an infatuation. No wonder he has so many groupies. I told myself to stop looking over his perfect features, "Look. Misa's not that type of girl who'd give it up so easily after such a short amount of time we spent together so drop this whole thing okay? I think I know what she wants."

Riku hesitated before he looked at me harder, "You sure you don't want to hear my tips?"

"NO!"

"Uh...what are you three doing?" asked a familiar voice.

We turned to it to find Roxas. He gave us all a suspicious look then he saw Riku's hands on my shoulders. He narrowed his eyes, "Did I interrupt something?"

Sora smiled, "No. We all know you're not a virgin so maybe you could give Ean some pointers."

SORA! YOU IDIOT!

Roxas' face twisted, "...what...pointers?"

Sora slid over to his cousin with a sneaky smirk, "Yeah man!" He nudged him with his elbow, "Misa just invited our depressed friend here to her dorm room. Quote and quote: I got something for you. She was blushing and everything man! So we brought him over here to prepare on his grand voyage to becoming a man!" He cheesed as I slapped my forehead. I was so embarrassed, so angry I could just bash Sora's head against the wall!

Roxas' face scrunched up into anger himself before he pasted a smirk on his features, "Oh? No telling?"

"Of course not. It's obvious Ean's girlfriend is giving him the goods, right Riku?" Sora answered excitedly. Riku nodded just as proud but he did watch my face, looked over to a silently fuming Roxas before contemplating something.

"Hmm...nah. Now that I think about it...Misa probably isn't going to do anything. Maybe it's something that just needs to be privately discussed. You know how shy girls can be. She probably wants to tell him how much she already loves him," Riku said with a convincing grin.

I locked my arms to my sides to refrain from hugging Riku and kissing him all over his face. He's the greatest! Riku gave me a teasing smirk like he knew a secret but wasn't going to tell. Whatever. Roxas' expression changed, "Oh. Well...okay. That means you're not going to our meet-"

I narrowed my eyes at him. He's been asking me to go to his gang meets for the past few days. Not going to happen pal. I guess you can say I was pissed off at him for regarding Dia's words and being a puppet to his whim. Stupid Roxas.

Roxas furrowed his brows when Dia came over with a handsome grin. I was sure I was glaring at him with pure hate. How did I ever fall for a guy like that was unknown to me but his true intentions really were a huge turn off. Then that kiss! I was confused. Did he know I was really a girl or was he gay? I knew he wasn't gay. Then it must be the other fact. He knows my truth but why hasn't he spilled the beans yet to anybody? Was this just another plus to his game?

"Hello Sora, Riku..._Ean_. How's things going?" He asked with a cool expression.

"Cool. You?" Sora asked.

"Fine. Riku?" Dia looked to him. They were about the same height but Dia was a little taller.

Riku wrinkled his nose, "I've been better."

Dia looked amused but disregarded him. He knew Riku could care two rat's butts about him. The raven haired turned to me with his pearly white teeth, "_Ean_?"

I snorted, "Like you give a damn."

Roxas blinked at me stunned. So did the others except for Dia himself. He shrugged, "That's rude Ean. I thought we were pals."

"I know the difference between pals and _pets_ Dia."

Dia looked at me with a cunning glance. His eyes then said, _You seem to be a fine pet though._

I bit my lip from retorting with an ugly response. Roxas furrowed his brows at me, "What's up with you?"

I glared at him too and he flinched a little.

"So we're missing you at the meet again?" Dia asked.

I rolled my eyes, "_Unfortunately_."

"Yeah. That _is_ quite unfortunate."

Roxas looked from me and Dia before examining me, "Is there something going on between you two?"

"Nope. He's _your_ princess," Dia answered, patting his shoulder.

I seethed, "Yeah Roxas. And he's _your_ owner."

Dia smirked and Roxas grew angry. I then freed myself from Riku and walked past the two silently. I turned to my two friends, "I'm going back with Misa."

"Kay."

"Sure...I think."

**{{Ean}}**

"**H**ey Naminé, your hair is growing."

I scowled at the mirror with annoyance. Long hair is too much. Well, my hair right now wasn't long at all. It was still that boyish long, messy, now that I just woke up. The idea of long hair bothered me though. I'd have to cut it before it got any longer.

"You look just like Ean now when you don't tame that hair and put barrettes on it," Kairi giggled as she helped comb my hair. I gruffed, "Yeah. What are the odds."

She then rolled her eyes, "Okay, sarcastic much?"

"Of course! It's morning! I _adore_ mornings!" I retorted.

Kairi tugged hard at a tangle as I yelped. Then I frowned, "Okay, okay, sorry."

She smiled innocently before gently combing through the rest of my hair. I yawned. I was tired. Tired of everything. I'm in need of a break. I grumbled at the thought of suggesting to a break towards Naminé. Or maybe she'd abide to it, needing a break as well. Our month is over in about two more weeks...what harm will it do if we had just a day off? Not so bad. I'd have to tell Naminé about it once school is out so we could switch for just that day. Today. And then switch back tomorrow night. Perfect. I sighed to myself at the thought. Good enough plan.

"What was that?"

"My stomach. I'm hungry."

Kairi giggled, "Okay...you've been eating a lot." She poked my side, "Yet you don't gain weight...how is that possible?"

"God loves me more," I replied flatly. Kairi made a face before she snorted, "Don't give Him reason to change the way He treats you."

"He won't. He just loves me that much."

She rolled her eyes, "C'mon Nami. We need to get to the Commons for a seminar."

"Another one?" I made a face this time.

"Yes. Another one. They're probably going to lecture us instead like last time. It's annoying."

I rolled my eyes. I need to skip out...

"And no cutting school. Gosh Naminé, I'd never take you as a one to have the guts to do that," Kairi snapped towards me like mother would when the old school called home on my cutting. I made a face. _Wonderful_.

"Kay Kairi. No cutting. I promise," I told her as she grabbed my wrist and led us out the room.

"Where's Selphie?" I asked.

"She left us already," the auburn haired replied tersely.

*****

"I hate school..." I muttered immaturely into my pillow once we got out of school. Unlike other days, it was horribly long.

"It doesn't hate you. Despite your recent attitude change and constant 'I'm on my bloody period!', everyone still likes you..." Kairi retorted a bit annoyed herself.

I sighed into my pillow, "Unfortunately..."

"You _want_ them to not like you Naminé? But..." I felt Kairi sit beside me on my bed, "...I thought you want as many people to like you as possible...?"

"I want people to leave me alone..." I muttered breathlessly. I really could've just escape from Kairi's clutches and skip. Skip away from those females. Nothing wrong with Kairi or Selphie. Nothing wrong with Yuffie or Naminé's other friends. It's _outside_ that circle that I couldn't stand. It's a good thing there aren't any males that attend here because this school would have an epidemic of catfights like no other school system in town. The girls here are so...snobby, bratty, fake...and _bitchy_. Their actions and snide remarks to one another and their so called friends were all giving me a migraine. Some even had the nerve to give _me_ snide remarks. There were many times I just wanted to grab a fist load of hair and slam their head against the pearly white walls but...I couldn't do that at all. Not even in my own life and body. I have a personal rule that says not to put a hand on them. Boys _don't _fight girls.

That rule made me breathe out an exasperated sigh into my pillow. Oh how much I'd just _love_ to break that rule but I can't. I just can't. That infuriated me. I could cut a day of school but I couldn't punch a girl.

Kairi heard my huff before she rubbed my cranium like she would back when I was Ean. That should've bothered me but I let myself get comfortable. Kairi then sighed, "I know who you're talking about. Those girls that bully you?"

I growled. Girls bullying _me_? That was a low punch to the pride but I refused to say anything back. Kairi stopped rubbing, "You're too nice...too quiet...you need to tell them off."

"That's not what I want to do. I don't argue Kai. I fight," I spoke without thinking.

"...Well...I know you're very strong Naminé but I'm sure you can't even lift a fist to those girls. I know how you are...that's more of an Ean response. But not even he would raise a hand to a girl," Kairi replied. She had no idea how right she was.

_Don din don don don~na. Dona don don do~o~on~na~a—_

I immediately picked up Naminé's cell at the instrumental ringtone of some song she loves. _Sanctuary_ was it? I couldn't remember. It had two names I think. I answered with an agitated gruff, "You know who you're calling."

"_Okay. You __suck__ at being me Ean," _I heard Naminé say, an eye roll present I'm sure.

I immediately sat up, happy, "HEY!" Then I started to think, "Well I can say the same to _you, Ean._"

"_Oh...Kairi and Selphie are there?"_

"No. Just Kairi."

"_Does it make it any better?"_

"Selphie has amazing hearing skills. Kairi is nosy."

"Well _excuse_ me for your loud conversation and me _easily_ being able to listen," Kairi retorted.

"You're excused," I replied with a smile. I then turned back to the cell, "So what's up?"

"_Misa thought up this great idea! A break! Just for a day. Until tomorrow night we switch back to continue the bet!_"

I was elated, "Hey, me too! We really are twins!"

"_Well, Misa thought of it. Not me."_

"Close enough. So bring some clothes?"

"_Yes. And I'll bring your clothes_."

"See you in a few then Ean." I hung up and looked over to a curious Kairi. She smiled, "I guess if I ask you won't answer...huh?"

"You know me quite well," I answered.

"Not really. Not like I used to. After that Big Fight incident you've changed...I've only gotten used to it. You recoil from people not because you're shy but because you don't want to be bothered. You're more on edge now, you're hard to reach...I don't know...maybe you're finally reacting to the separation of your brother and you," she said looking at me with concern.

I pasted a fake smile on my face. I guess I do suck at being the real Naminé, "I'm sorry. I'll try and...get better...don't worry." I smiled harder before going to pack clothes for Naminé. I smiled at her again before I left the room.

Walking to the exit of the dormitories I wondered truly why I was so...antisocial. I wasn't like that when I was around Naminé. I was outgoing, strong, popular even. We fed off each other's energies. Am I weak just because Naminé isn't present? Shuddering I walked faster. Maybe...I need to control my emotions. My selfish emotions, my anger, everything. I need to find my own strength instead of being an energy parasite to make myself...better. I don't know but when I'm back in my old life for a day I'm sure I could find the true answer. Even if it is for one measly day.

As soon as I got outside the group of girls that Kairi claimed were _bullying_ me were by the exit of the campus, laughing and giggling to those who were walking pass them. I rolled my eyes. Great. Just great. I'm going to have to restrain my anger with a tight hold. Taking a deep breath I walked over.

"Oh, look who decided to come after all. I'm-all-that-Ms.-Tilbert," said the leader of the girls with her platinum locks of hair and amber eyes. She crossed her arms against her chest as her lackeys nodded with a drawled out, "Yeeeaaahhhh."

I narrowed my eyes before replaying the greeting. I was..._supposed _to meet them here? I guess my expression showed confusion because the leader sighed in irritation, "Oh so you didn't read the note in your locker?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh...was that it? I tore it up and threw it away. I didn't bother reading it."

"WHAT!?" the leader shouted aghast. I then turned thoughtful, "Yeah, I thought it was some love letter or club invitation. Those sorts of things are so troublesome. It's bothersome on my part..."

The leader straightened up, clearing her throat, "Yumi. Give her the back up note."

"Yes," the bob hair cut tiny girl came over with the same note I destroyed earlier in the day. I unwillingly took it, opening it with slight curiosity. After a moment of reading I was on the floor rolling in laughs. The leader growled as I held my sides, "Normal girls don't laugh at their fate."

I stopped, rubbing the tears from my eyes, "Who _does_ this anymore? This is like my first time ever having one! That's hilarious."

The leader pulled me to my feet with a clenched fist load of my shirt, "Look, are you going to fight or not?"

"I don't fight girls, sorry," I answered dead panned, all humor gone. Who knew girls like this had their little tinge of violence in them too? Sure Naminé could be as violent but to this? Almost gang like? I've never heard or experience this before.

The leader of the group raised her eyebrows in shock before her face turned serious, "You say that like you're a male."

I felt my stomach tighten, "No. I just don't fight girls. Why should I?"

The leader let me go with a roll of her eyes, "And here I thought you'd be a formidable opponent." She turned to her posse, "You ladies do your worst."

I narrowed my eyes. The feeling that I wanted to ram all their heads against a wall erupted. I just might break my rule after all. My intense glare had the girls hesitate, unsure but after a glare from their leader they started towards me. I sighed and let my defenses fall, "Get it over with. I have to meet my brother soon so don't take long. You're all cowards, still allowing yourselves to fight someone who doesn't want to fight back."

"Sh—shut up. We'd take as long as we want!" shouted a girl with strawberry blonde hair.

I raised an eyebrow as she threw a horrible punch that I dodged easily. She lost her balance as I stifled a laugh. The other girls came, throwing wild slaps and punches that I dodged. I went as far as tripping one before I laughed easily. This was so ridiculous.

"HEY! I thought you said you wouldn't fight back!" cried the leader.

"I'm not. I didn't touch not one of you," I replied calmly. She groaned as yet another tripped to the concrete. Before I could laugh at her I was grabbed up. I didn't bother to struggle against whoever had me in an arm lock. The leader came, cracking her knuckles, "I guess I do have to use some of my energy after all."

I shrugged before I heard my original voice freeze the girls in place, "What do you think you're doing to my sister?"

I looked around the leader (I never cared for her name) to find Naminé with a bag of her own and Misa by her side. Immediately embarrassed I looked away, grumbling. The girls let out a breathless sigh and I realized immediately they were staring at Naminé stunned. The girl who held me pushed me away from her but I easily gained my balance and walked over to my sister with a sure stride.

The leader's face was red as she sized up Naminé, "Who are you? Her big brother in shining armor?"

"No," Naminé easily answered, "I'm surprised she didn't beat you all to a bloody pulp. Good job for holding in your anger."

I shrugged to her sarcastic remark. She was right though.

Naminé sighed before giving them all a charming grin, "I'm not sure what she did to make you go to these extremes but I'm certain she's sorry. Could you please leave her alone? She means well. And I wouldn't want to show your principal the pictures my friend here took of you guys in action."

Everyone shuddered but they blushed toward her. I gruffed and looked to the side, "Can we go now? They get the picture."

Naminé rolled her eyes, "Sure. It was still a pleasure to meet you all."

"You're making me look bad..." I seethed through my teeth as the three of us walked off campus to find a public bathroom. When we did, Naminé handed me my bag and phone and I did the same for her. Once we changed we seemed to let out a sigh of relief. Maybe this break would rest some suspicions.

"Okay. An update is in order," Naminé started, "Misa here, is known as your girlfriend at school."

The two girls waited for my reaction. Misa bit her lip as Naminé shook her head in annoyance. Okay...? Was I supposed to go stark crazy at the news? Misa then blushed, "Oh...you already knew that."

"Yea. Surprise."

"Smart ass," she huffed.

Naminé grinned, "Stay away from Dia. Be nice to Roxas—"

"...why...?"

She glared.

"...of course! Any friend of my sis is a friend to me!"

"You're impossible."

I smiled. Ah, it felt good to be me again.

Naminé looked to my hair then, "Oh! It grew a little."

I sighed, "Long hair is bothersome. I'll need to trim it."

"You liked my hair though didn't you?"

"I guess because you're my sister but I don't care for it in the long run."

Naminé nodded but grew excited, "It'll be nice to finally see Kairi and Selphie again. I missed them!"

"They missed you too." I murmured. I grew thoughtful, "I guess I missed Riku and Sora too..."

"Of course! They know the real you well."

"Oh yeah. If you want to fight those girls at your school go right ahead."

Naminé made a face, "I'll think about it. What I'm more interested in is drawing again."

"Of course."

Misa had been quiet. I turned to her to see she was fiddling with her long black hair in thought. I furrowed my brows, "Shall we leave then?"

Misa nodded absently, leaving first. I crossed my arms against my chest, "What's up with her?"

"I don't know. Well see you Ean." Naminé smiled at the name that left her lips. It seemed right again.

"Bye Nami," I ruffled her hair as she stuck her tongue at me, putting on one of her girly hats. She then gasped, "Ean! You grew!"

It took me a moment to realize what she said before I realized I was looking down at Naminé slightly. Oh...wonderful.

**{{Roxas}}**

**W**here was that little ass?

I hadn't seen him since that thing at lunch and I must say I was pretty pissed he said that...what was up with him anyway? Giving those dark glances toward Dia like he hated his very existence. That wasn't the only thing that angered me. I had an idea where Ean was. That little excuse for a girl, Misa. His girlfriend. In _her _dorm room. I shuddered at the thought. _Not jealous,_ I thought to myself.

_Ean seethed, "Yeah Roxas. And he's your owner."_

I was own by no one. Not Dia not him, not anybody. I was mad, almost a bit betrayed that he went that far. I grumbled to myself in my pillow, smashing my cigarette in the ashtray by my bed. The door to our room opened and a presence entered. I groaned and turned to the intruder, "You could knock-"

"I didn't know I had to knock to get in my own room."

I froze, staring at Ean who was kicking off his shoes and throwing his bag off to the side. He sniffed the air, made a face, glared at me and finally decided to keep his remark to himself. That never really stopped him before. Ean yawned and fell into his bed, not giving me another glance.

I raised an eyebrow. I felt weird. Staring at his calm face there was nothing. No warming of the cheeks on my part. He looked the same...I think. Ean huffed and turned his head from my view. I swung my legs off the bed to sit up, perplexed. This is weird. I felt normal. I laughed dryly at the irony. Ean tensed at this as he gave me a weird look himself, "What?"

It didn't sound like a retort.

"Uh...nothing. How was Misa, your _girlfriend_?" I seethed at the thought.

Ean grinned a boyish grin that didn't trigger anything at all to me, "What's it to you?"

Odd...

"Nothing. I heard you were going to her room."

"Yeah?"

"Well...how'd it go?"

"Nothing happened if you must know."

I snorted, "Still a virgin."

He shrugged, "I guess you can think that."

"You're...not? You always gave off the 'I'ma virgin' vibe," I conversed. I was talking...to a boy. Like we went back in time before the whole Football field ordeal. Normal. Nothing special. Like I had to renew something with him. Like when I was with Naminé that one day...But back to my statement...that "virgin vibe" seemed to vanish.

Ean blinked, "Really?"

"So you're not?"

"No...Keep that from my sister though. She'd have a fit," he rolled his eyes.

I was interested, "When did you lose it?"

"Before I left home."

"Why?"

"Felt like a rebel since the loving parents wanted to split my sister and I up. My girlfriend at the time was just a call away and there we go."

"So it was recent?"

Ean shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Yeah. Not that I care. She was more experienced than me." He started to think, "I didn't mind either. It fit her image and mine. But I wasn't going back to my old school to brag about it to my friends so it wasn't a big deal. Just kept my mind from thinking."

"Oh," something didn't add up. I thought back at the performance in the lunch room how one and two didn't match up. Or it could. He lost it recently so...I guess I understand the tips part. Another thing...I didn't react to his story. Nothing.

Ean yawned again, "G'night."

"Yeah..."I stared harder at Ean and still no reaction. It felt...unsettling, like this was the wrong person. And then something else told me this was the right person too. I grumbled when Ean shot up with a sweating face.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"B—bathroom!" he ran out the room desperately. Looking after him I laughed. It was like everything went back to normal.

**{{Misa}}**

_**S**nip, snip, snip..._

_Okay...this should be short enough..._

I washed my new hair before going to the mirror to examine myself. My hair's end clasped against my skin just right below my shoulders. Much more shorter than I'm used to. I shuddered before I hit myself against the wall. What was _wrong_ with me?! I shouldn't let what Ean said about long hair bother me...but it _did! Ungh! _

I put on my clothes and then I blow dried my hair as more girls entered the bathroom as well. I paid them no mind as I gathered my things and left the room, glad to be the first to use hot water. I ran a hand through my hair. It wasn't so bad...It was still considered a bit long. Entering my room I casually dropped my room mate's hair blow dryer on her bed. She was nice...a bit weird but nice all the same. She like to build stuff.

"Well good morning stranger."

"Good morning," I replied back, not caring. I froze when I slowly turned to my bed to see Ean lounging, looking at me with furrowed brows. My heart skidded to a halt before I pointed at him with a shaking finger and fallen jaw, "W—what the—why are you—how did you get in here!?"

He motioned to the door easily, "It was unlocked. Plus Naminé told me you were my pretend girlfriend right? She says you two walk together to first period and sit together. Yeah...so I came to walk with you. Why did you cut your hair?"

"Oh. N—no reason at all. I wanted something new..." I lied.

He looked at me carefully before sitting up straight, "Oh...your long hair was fine though."

I blushed in anger at myself. Ean held up his hands quickly, "Whoa! Calm down! Sorry if I—"

"It's nothing you did..." I interrupted, resting my pajama stuff on the bed gathering my things for school. I did something so stupid. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I shouldn't care what others think; I let Ean's preferences bother me, cut my hair, and then he tells me he liked it fine the way it was?! I pulled at my hair at my own frustration. Gosh I'm such an idiot!

"Misa...?"

"Ean."

"Are you okay...?"

I took in a deep breath and turned to him, "Of course."

Ean grinned, "Okay. Your hair's fine this way too."

My face felt even more warmed as he told me he'd wait outside. So...pretend dating with the _real_ Ean. I never thought this could happen. I sighed heavenly as I started to hum happily. Everything was glowing as I allowed wishful thinking daydreams occupy my thoughts. When I finished getting ready, I pranced outside excitedly, "I'm ready!"

Ean turned to me with an expressionless face. I recoiled before he grinned apologetically, "Sorry. I was thinking about something. It's going to feel weird going back to my regular classes."

"It's only for today."

"Point still remains."

We started to walk. Ean was quiet, probably thinking again as I allowed my wishful thoughts gain conversation. We passed Dia and Roxas. Roxas was in an animated conversation about fighting somebody when Dia looked at us in curiosity. He grinned and Ean sneered. Well, that much hadn't changed. Dia turned his attention to Roxas as he looked toward me. I expected a sneer, a grunt, a glare, or even the bird but he seemed in thought before he returned to his conversation. Out of earshot Ean heaved out an agitated sigh, "I never did like that Dia."

"Really? How come?"

"He's too cunning," Ean answered, shuddering. "To be able to manipulate someone so easily...I can't stand to be around them in fear I'll be manipulated too."

"Shouldn't we tell Roxas?"

Ean snorted, "He wouldn't listen. He'd give his right eye for Dia. I don't know what _kind_ thing Dia did for Roxas to make him believe his every word but Roxas' bond with his ideal, innocent image of Dia is a bond I'm afraid no one can break."

"What about Naminé?"

"What about her?" Ean looked down at me with furrowed brows and I realized how overprotective he was of Naminé. He was her brother, they were twins...I could only imagine how much he loved her.

"Nothing," I answered too quickly.

Ean wanted to say something but decided against it. He grew thoughtful, "I need to make up a pretty good game for you Misa."

"Why's that?"

"Well, it's no fun that you won Nami's and I's game but now I have to come up with something better for you..." He draped an arm around my shoulders, still thinking.

"Why would you—" I blushed at the closeness.

"'Cause it's fun," he easily interrupted

I then shook my head, "I hope I can be—beat you."

Ean gave me a handsome smile, "Me too. It wouldn't be fun if you couldn't"

"Hey Ean Tilbert!" cried Karumi who snapped an unexpected picture of him once we made it outside.

Ean made an impassive face, squinting his eyes as we continued walking nonstop, "Who are you?"

Karumi lost complete color as she froze in the taking a picture pose and that huge smile of hers. I frowned as I apologized to her. Ean stopped us as he looked at me in question, "Oh? She's your friend?"

"Sorta..."

"Oh..." He turned to Karumi, "Sorry! I didn't mean it!" With that he led us off to the school building.

**{{Naminé}}**

"**G**ood morning Kairi, Selphie!"

I smiled to my room mates as they returned them themselves. I sighed heavenly as I hummed to the bathroom. I'm so glad to not disguise my voice. I'm so glad to let go of all my defenses. I'm glad to have this break.

"So you're feeling better Nami?" Kairi asked at the door frame. I looked at her through the mirror in thought, "Of course. Energized actually."

"That's good. No cutting today?"

I gaped, "Why would I...oh. Yeah. No cutting." I nodded to myself. I'd have to escape school grounds after school so I could _really _have my break. The school day dragged on. The girls from yesterday steered clear from me. That was great. It was wonderful to see my friends too. Everything was breathtakingly easy. No violence. No negative feelings. Nothing.

After school I threw on a bonnet hat, a white tank top, and skirt, I also found my favorite pair of white sandals. Kairi examined me before she laughed all the more, "Going somewhere?"

"Out of course," I exclaimed, putting on some lip gloss. Selphie stood to examine me too before shrieking with excitement, "This is so great! Your boobs got bigger!"

I gasped, blushing and looking to the mirror again. She didn't lie. I was happy but then the bet came to mind and I thought of the pain I had to go through to bind my breast down. Wonderful. I turned to them excitedly, "Yeah. I'm finally getting my assets."

"Happy for you. Be careful out there Nami," Kairi replied leaving me to examine every part of me. I looked like a girl. I giggled. Noticing that I wondered when was the last time I giggled? Leaving my room quickly to go out unto the streets of Twilight Town I wasn't too aware of what I was getting myself into. I made it to the Sandlot to see a long line to get some sea salt ice cream. I sighed and walked up to it.

"Ah...we meet again."

I tensed all over before grunting and rolling my eyes. I guess my break was cut short. That's what I felt anyway. No need to disguise my voice. I'm Naminé. I'm me,

"I guess so Roxas."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I should draw The Tilbert twins. Shouldn't I?_

_:D_

_Review if you want. Give constructive criticism if you like. Tell me what you thought of this ridiculously long chapter. Wooooooo~o. It's actually shorter than last chapter's by a thousand words. Thanks again Orika! :D_

...

wait ... I lied. It's about 200 words less. Lmao. So yeah. The drawing of the Tilbert Twins are on my profile. Oh yes. Next chapter. Fluff. Since some of yaw wants some fluff. Lolz.


	8. Conflicting Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any of the other great Gender Blender tales out there that I have referenced here in this fanfiction. I do own Ean, Misa, and any other unrecognizable character I may or may not mention in this fic. Enjoy.

* * *

**~{pReViOuSlY on GeNdEr bLeNdEr}~**

..._**"Going somewhere?"**_

"_Out of course," I exclaimed, putting on some lip gloss. Selphie stood to examine me too before shrieking with excitement, "This is so great! Your boobs got bigger!"_

_I gasped, blushing and looking to the mirror again. She didn't lie. I was happy but then the bet came to mind and I thought of the pain I had to go through to bind my breast down. Wonderful. I turned to them excitedly, "Yeah. I'm finally getting my assets."_

"_Happy for you. Be careful out there Nami," Kairi replied leaving me to examine every part of me. I looked like a girl. I giggled. Noticing that I wondered when was the last time I giggled? Leaving my room quickly to go out unto the streets of Twilight Town I wasn't too aware of what I was getting myself into. I made it to the Sandlot to see a long line to get some sea salt ice cream. I sighed and walked up to it._

"_Ah...we meet again."_

_I tensed all over before grunting and rolling my eyes. I guess my break was cut short. That's what I felt anyway. No need to disguise my voice. I'm Naminé. I'm me,_

"_I guess so Roxas." ..._

**~{{Roxas}}~**

**I **looked at Naminé up and down before something inside me started to nag. I couldn't place my finger on it...but a little part of me told myself that...this wasn't the same Naminé from before. Shaking off the suspicion I looked at her again as she narrowed her eyes some more and looked to the side, arms crossed, annoyed. She then muttered something I couldn't hear.

"What's that?" I cupped my ear, leaning towards her as she grew red and turned to face the front in line, "Nothing."

I smirked as I stood beside her and she rolled her blue eyes. I then looked to her chest and blinked, "...did those grow over night?"

**CraAAaa—acCCKK!**

Next thing I knew I was spiraling in midair, catching a flock of birds fly overhead, next second I see a stunned bystander, and the next second after that an upside down building. I fell to what I think was the ground with a throbbing pain in my jaw. Wait—what the _hell_? I sat up immediately, adjusting my jaw to find Naminé still having her hand pulled into a fist. Her face held a mixture of emotions...hmm...anger, embarrassment, disgust..._flattered..._wow...she sure can pack a punch.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"Did I _honestly_ deserve that?"

"YOU'RE SO RUDE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D WANT TO HEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT OUTTA YOU?"

"I take it you're not used to guys commenting on your womanly assets?"

She grew pink in an instant before I grinned. I knew I had hit the jackpot, "Awww, is wittle Naminé blushing?"

"SH-SHUT UP!" She growled and turned on her heel, walking away from the Sea Salt Icecream line, from the crowd, from me. I jumped to my feet quickly to chase after her.

"Wait!"

"Would you leave me alone!"

"What about your icecream?"

"It turns out the thought of it makes me want to puke."

"All because of what I said?"

"No! Today was supposed to be a good day! A break! And then _you_ had to show up and be an ass...a _perverted ass, AND RUIN MY SWEET TOOTH APPETITE!"_

I chuckled as she spun to face me in a flash, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You're just cute is all."

She snarled, "_I'M CUTE?"_

"Why are you getting so mad? I promise you you'll have high blood pressure by the time you turn twenty."

She took a deep breath and looked away, frustrated. I grinned, interested, before I said out of nowhere, "You know...you and your brother act a like."

She rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied, "Oh? You don't _say?"_

I ignored her tone and nodded, "A lot alike actually." I furrowed my brows and looked at her closely. She backed away from our closeness but that only made me get closer to her. I could read the panic in her eyes as she turned her back on me and walked off quickly. Rolling my eyes, I followed.

"Now why did you do that?"

"Do what?" she answered with a question tersely.

"Freak out when I got close to you."

"Wouldn't you if someone randomly got in your face?"

"I'd punch them."

"So, you would've been okay with me punching you?"

"You already have—"

She stopped and sighed exasperated, "What. Do. You. _Want?_"

I blinked before I carefully asked, "...am I bothering you?"

She looked at me over her shoulder, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes searching, trying to figure something out. Then annoyance flashed through her blue orbs before it went back to conflicting. I then...felt bad. I don't know why or how it happened but I just...felt terrible. Taking a step back, I held up my hands in defeat, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry for troubling you princess."

"Stop calling me th—I mean..." She looked down. I furrowed my brows, "What?"

"No."

The muscles in my face contracted before I asked, "..._what?_"

"No...you're..." She let out a tense breath, "...you're not bothering me...really. You're just annoying."

"...then I'm bothering you."

"I said you weren't."

"But being annoying to you is also bothering you-"

"Oh never mind!" She cut me off as she turned to leave me. I chuckled as I grabbed her wrist, "Hey, I was just messing with you. How about this...I'll try to stop being an ass..._if_ you let me take you out for pizza."

She looked at me surprised and speechless which I knew fed my pride with more confidence, "Well?"

"Uhm...well...err...," She bit her lip softly in thought as my stomach flopped.

"I understand if you don't want to..." I continued carefully. I caught myself hoping she wouldn't reject my offer. The blond haired girl then nodded silently as I smiled, "Cool! I know this really good place too."

"Okay..." She sighed, furrowing her brows.

"What," I asked frowning.

She shook her head quickly, giving me a wry grin, "Nothing, just angry with myself...I'm supposed to be mad at you..." She shook her head, quietly adding, "But...you make it hard... _so_ hard to carry through with it..."

I never felt..so

_...glad..._

**~xOx~**

**{{Naminé}}**

Can your face stay one expression...like be stuck? I'm pretty sure it can because here I am. My face not cracking one smile as I glare towards Roxas while he grins handsomely back at me. Which in all actuality bothers me because I described his grin as something "handsome". Ungh. But in any case I sit here, with my roommate who I can't seem to get away from. My break...isn't a break anymore. I sighed to myself and started to stir my shake absently thinking of all I could've done if I hadn't have run into this...he won't stop staring at me...

"Kinda staring hard hm?"

"Hm...? Yeah. Maybe."

"..."

I glared at him and looked to the side. My face grew pale before I picked up the menu to hide my face. This is not good. Embarrassing actually. What's going to happen now that _they're _coming in? This sucks pure donkey balls. Oh Big Man in the sky, why do you make fun of me so? Do you like to do this to me? To see me suffer?

"...What's wrong with—oh Ean...yeah...and his girlfriend...hey," Roxas breezily said to the two who just so happen to stand right beside our table. I could feel them staring at me before I heard Ean snort. I rolled my eyes while Misa giggled.

"I don't know why you're hiding behind that menu...I know it's you Naminé," Ean said with an obvious dose of annoyance. I calmly put the menu down as I gave him a dagger filled glare. His eyes then said, "_Thought you wanted a break."_

"_Oh I did. So shut up."_

"_Whatever. I think you caught some-"_

"_Shut up. No I didn't. I do NOT have feelings for Roxas. He just has effective ways of persuasion."_

"_So you say."_

I broke the connection to glare at Roxas who was busy in his own world. Then he gave me a suspicious look before shrugging his shoulders. I gulped before looking to Misa, "So...what brings you two _lovebirds_ here?"

Ean gave me a sneer while Misa grinned easily, "We were hungry. What brings _you _two here?"

"Same reason," I easily answered before a waitress came to our table. Ean gave a smirk before he sat beside Roxas who gave him a look of disapproval and Misa looked confused as she slowly sat beside me.

"Hey. You know what would be _fun_ sis? A double date," Ean smoothly taunted as Roxas rolled his blue orbs and Misa frowned, "Don't you think we're barging in?"

Ean raised an eyebrow before he shook his head, an amused glint in his eye, "Of course...why do you think I'm doing this?"

_I HATE YOU EAN!_

_Damn Naminé, you need to tone that down. By the way, I'm doing this because you mean a lot to me._

_Is that so or you just want to be an asswhole?_

_Oh. Well. That too._

I kicked him from under the table but Roxas grunted which made me apologize for kicking _him _instead. How wonderful. I'm sitting with my roommate who may be having conflicting feelings because of me who used to hate my brother who I play for the month or so and is now sitting beside the _real_ Ean whom he used to hate. Along with _that, _I'm sitting beside the only person who can tell us apart so well and is playing as my fake girlfriend while we're all playing our true parts. One problem. Roxas...still has not _one _CLUE what's really going on. He's still being played and the more I think this way...the more depress I become. This break already is a sore to my bosom.

"...oh...um...well...what would you four like to eat?" the waitress started up.

Roxas shrugged, "A pepperoni...unless you don't like that sorta thing Ean." He gave him an annoyed look as Ean rolled his eyes, "No. I hate pepperoni. But. I'd go for anchovies."

I made a face while Misa looked interested, "No pork but fish?"

"It's healthier my love," he winked at her while she blushed and I rested my head in the palm of my hand prior to elbow being propped up on the table to sustain such weight. I glared out the window, "Misa...I don't think you'd like to kiss a fishy, smelly mouth."

Ean ran a hand through his hair, "Whatever Naminé."

Misa...is still blushing. She makes it SO obvious that she has a crush on my brother. Ick. Roxas seemed to have gotten bored which made me feel sort of bad so I spoke up, "I'd like a cheese. Roxas?"

"I still want pepperoni."

"So we're going to have three different kinds of pizza on this small table?" Ean questioned with furrowed brows.

"We wouldn't have this problem if you weren't here," I seethed.

"Aw. So Anchovies Misa?"

"I'm not much of a fan of Anchovies myself."

Roxas was really getting annoyed before I kicked Ean under the table again. Roxas...grunted again while Ean smirked my way. I glowered before apologizing while the waitress still stood there perplex and a bit irritated herself.

"...How about we all get separate slices? Big separate slices? So you all can shut the hell up and we're all satisfied hm?" Roxas grunted. The table grew quiet as we all stared at him.

"I second that. I want cheese," I responded after him while the waitress started writing the orders down on her pad.

"Anchovies."

"Pepperoni."

"Chicken."

As the waitress walked off I sighed and glared toward my brother, "Why are you such an ass?"

He looked thoughtful, "You know...I honestly have no idea but once I find out the answer I'll make sure you know as soon as possible."

I glowered as Roxas looked on, amused before he calmly asked, "So...it seems you two switched places or something."

We all froze and gave him nervous looks. He furrowed his brows, "What? It's a twin thing right? That you switch personalities because you two are closely linked to one another or something? So...your attitudes and personalities switch on certain days. I mean...it DOES make sense right?"

_...Thank the Heavens he's a fucking idiot._

_Shut up Ean. He's not stupid...just slow._

_Okay. Let me rephrase. Thank the Heavens he's so fucking slow._

_You need to learn how to not curse all the time._

_I'm not cursing anyone my dear sister._

_..._

"Yeah Roxas...that does tend to happen a lot," I replied, playing along with him. He nodded, still thinking before he looked to Ean, "So. Had sex with Misa yet?

Misa and I gasped before Ean snorted, "If we did would I tell you?"

"Probably."

"Nah..."

"I mean you're not a virgin so...oh...wait," He looked at me as my jaw dropped and Ean smacked himself in the face. Roxas gave me a guilty grin before looking to Ean apologetically, "...sorry dude."

Ean shook his head, "No..I'm sorry for telling you anything." He gave him a hard glare as Roxas chuckled, "Okay. Fair payback for interrupting your sister and I's date."

"This is not a date," I glowered at the boys.

"That's not fair payback; letting them know I'm not a virgin anymore. I mean Naminé's going to eat me alive now that she knows," Ean snarled, ignoring me. Misa looked interested as she took a sip of her diet coke, "I think it's sorta fair."

"Besides, you don't hear me confessing you have sex dreams about Naminé."

My jaw dropped further as my cheeks warmed. Roxas glared at Ean, "I never told you about me having dreams like that."

"You don't have to. The moans for my sister is proof enough," He shuddered, "Lucky she likes you I would've kicked you out the room for the remainder of the semester."

"You couldn't kick out a pillow even if it sat on your foot," Roxas barked.

As I laid my head in my arms I could feel Misa rub my back sympathetically while the two continued to bicker.

"...wait...I thought Naminé hated me," Roxas gave Ean a confused look. Ean caught his mistake as I sighed. My goodness...just...let him find out. This is honestly giving me a migraine.

"Okay. And who wanted the cheese?" The waitress exclaimed with a grin. I raised my hand, "ME!"

That quieted the boys as they gave me weird looks. Misa laughed before she had her order placed in front of her, "To be honest with you all, I think that two boys arguing over nothing is cute."

They gave her perplexed looks before grunting and destroying their huge slice of pizza. I giggled as I shook my head in disagreement, "I can't agree. It's fairly annoying. It's like a married couple bickering and spoiling the fun for everyone else at a gathering."

Ean made a face, "If I were gay, I would NEVER fall for this big loaf of idiot."

"I could have _sworn_ you had a huge crush on Dia," Roxas countered with a thoughtful look as he bit a huge bite out of his slice of pizza.

"If I did, I'm not surprised. He's much better than you," Ean stuck his tongue out at him before chewing on a huge bite of his fishy pizza. He then looked to Misa, "But since I'm not a homosexual I have a nice glass of female right in front of me that's aaalll miiinnee." He then taunted Roxas as Roxas made a face and Misa blushed ferociously. I then kicked Ean and _this_ time I got him, making him gag on his pizza.

I smirked and ate my pizza calmly.

"You're kind of quiet there Naminé," Roxas pointed out.

"I'm eating. What do you expect?" I raise an eyebrow his way as he pouted and I looked away.

"I think you two make a nice couple," Misa claimed with a smile.

I grumbled, "Please...Misa."

"What? I'm being honest."

I rolled my eyes and finished my slice. Then I put my money on the table for my pizza so I could leave. Roxas looked at me funny, "What are you doing?"

"...Paying for my pizza."

"No...you're not. _I am_. Take your money back," Roxas demanded, finishing his slice as well.

"This wasn't a date," I told him, my stomach flipping.

"Uww...burn," Ean taunted as Roxas gave him a glare.

"So? I invited you here. I pay. End of discussion," Roxas grabbed my money, and my hand as he forced me to take it. He got up, looked down at Misa and Ean, "You know we have separate bills right?"

"No shit Sherlock," Ean muttered as Roxas glowered at him. Now that I look at them in action...I can see why they didn't like one another at first. I gave Ean a helpless look while Roxas went to pay for our food. When Ean finally looked my way I sneered at him,

_Please, would you just stop being such an ass to Roxas?_

_I __knew__ you caught feelings for him._

_I do NOT. I just know how much of an ass you're being._

_What do you expect? He has a thing for you obviously, he's being manipulated by his master which is Dia, he has dreams of FUC-_

_Look. Just stop bothering him. I don't want to return to your life having him chase me with a bat again._

_But-_

_I'm serious Ean. Leave. Him. Alone. And I'm SO going to get you for turning in the V card so soon._

_I'm a man. I can do what I want._ He sticks his tongue at me. Wow. A man would _really _stick his tongue out at me. How _mature._

_Yes. Very mature little sis. Now go. Make out with your boyfriend to be._

_Whatever Ean._

Roxas comes back from the counter and I'm marching out of the Pizza Parlor with him on my heel, "Okay. Don't tell me you're mad at me for paying for your pizza..."

I stopped and looked at him with furrowed brows, "Now what do you want?"

Roxas looked thoughtful as he looked to the sky. I took a quick second to admire his looks before I smacked some sense back into me. He then turned to me, "Since you don't look like you want to skin me alive like you did the other day...I want to take this opportunity by storm. I mean...wouldn't you?"

"No. Not really."

"You're...such a smart ass."

"Why..._thank you."_

"...you never did get your sea salt icecream."

"Oh right. You were being a pervert and I couldn't get me any anymore. Your fault."

He gave me an apologetic look before he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "How about this...will you forget and forgive if I bought you two?"

"...Fine."

He smiled as I looked away in defeat. Isn't that just sad? All he has to do is offer me icecream and he has me in the palm of his hand. How tragic is that?

He then led me off as he started to babble about things that I already knew. Which was good I guess. If I hadn't known all he's telling me then I'd probably listen even if he was the most annoying thing on the face of this planet. That may be the extreme but I wanted to draw and do something creative since I haven't for the past several days.

"Hey. An icecream booth and no line. Lucky ain't we?" Roxas exclaimed. If I didn't know any better...that sounded so Sora-ish. He dropped his arm and grabbed my hand as he led us to the stand, money ready.

"Aw...do you two ever look so cute!" the cashier with glasses, braces, freckles and long, red, hair cooed. She seemed like such a warm person but her statement made me sigh and roll my eyes.

Roxas chuckled despite my discomfort while grinning my way. Why...does...he look so attractive? Gosh...I'm such a loser. I can't even deny the girl's claim, my mouth won't open. Well hello shy Naminé, where have _you_ been? Why did you have to come back _so SOON?_

"Two sea salt icecream pops please," Roxas ordered calmly, still holding my hand. All I could do is stare at it. Shy Naminé, you're being a butt, snatch your hand free please. _Please?_

"Sure, hold on," the girl disappeared as I sighed.

"You look like you're having a hard time over there."

I looked to Roxas who focused in on me carefully before shaking his head, "If you're uncomfortable with me then just say that you are. Damn."

I gave him a roll of my eyes, "I'm not uncomfortable for your information."

"Yeah. Sure. _Right._"

I was about to retort when the girl came back with the icecream. Roxas took them and handed them my way. I shook my head, "You can have one."

"You sure," He asked with furrowed brows. I nodded as he handed me one. He then let my hand go and started off on his way which really left me dumbfounded.

The girl with the freckles put a hand to a cheek, "Did...you two fight while I went to get your icecream?"

I blinked before thanking her for the icecream and following after him, frowning, "Wait-"

I stepped in stride with him. He licked his Popsicle before giving me an amused look, "What? It's pretty obvious I make you uncomfortable and pissy so...I mean...I got you your icecream and you seem busy so I'm going to head back to the dorms. If that's okay with you that is." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well..." I bit my lower lip in thought as I looked to my hands. This IS what I wanted. A break from the drama, the conflicting feelings, Dia...Roxas. He pretty much is letting me be on my way so...why does this bother me? Gosh...I hate this.

"...uhm...let's start over?" I suggested weakly as he stopped and I followed suite, looking at him expectantly. He gave me a skeptical look. I then started to fiddle with my fingers, "It wasn't a nice start..."

In all actuality...it never was a good start in all the first places which is quite amusing. I stood in front of him and held out my hand nervously, "So...um...I'm Naminé. Naminé Tilbert."

Roxas stared at my outstretched hand for a long moment before grinning and taking it, "I'm Roxas."

"No last name?"

"I'll let you figure that out on your own," He winked as I rolled my eyes, releasing his hand. We started to walk as I started to savage through my brain for something to talk about.

"So...you're a gang leader...what do gang leaders usually do?"

Roxas snorted, "What else? Lead the gang."

I punched him in the arm, "Well _thanks_ for making me sound stupid."

He smirked as he gave me a slight push, "Maybe because you _are_ stupid."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not infinity!"

"Are too in-double-finity."

"Are not in-triple-finity!"

"...Are too infinity-infinity."

"_Ungh._ I _really_ hate you."

"Love you too, _Princess_."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Roxas frowned at me with a perplex look on his face, "But...that was the first or second/third time I ever called you that."

My goodness, "...well three times too many. Stop calling me that."

He gave me a look before rolling his eyes, "It's not like I call you that on a regular basis. I call your brother that all the time. I can see why _he_ should be flipping his skirt about me calling him that but _you?"_

I gulped before I spotted a museum. I smiled, "Hey...let's go in there!"

"A..._museum_? Why _there_?"

I rolled my eyes before dragging him inside, "Because, I like the museum so c'mon."

**XoX**

**{{Roxas}}**

"**I** like this painting."

I stared at Naminé from the bench with so much boredom in my system I felt I just might explode. This place is like a Library...but with pictures and sculptures. The only thing I ever liked about the museum is the Dinosaur Exhibit. Once we were done staring at the T-Rex it's about time to leave the museum behind. But with Naminé...she likes all those paintings and shit of that nature that do not make any sort of sense to me. How can a blob and random geometric shapes be considered high-class art? What I would give to ditch and skateboard somewhere...

Naminé made a sigh from where she was standing before looking down for a quick second. I raised an eyebrow at her before she looked at the painting again.

"So...you like art...I see your brother looking at them in the cafeteria sometimes...or the hallways. You two share a lot in common," I mumbled. Are we...the only living things in this exhibit? Hm...

"No. He hates art. I think the only reason why he might have been staring at them is because they remind him of me. After all, the two of us act as one sometimes. We're close twins...ever since birth...in a way...we need each other. If one of us were to disappear...I don't know...how either of us could move on..." She paused.

I tilted my head in interest, "Really? If you two care so much about each other then why don't you transfer to our school? That way you two can be closer." ...that and so _I _can get to know you better...

"...well...we're trying to be more independent—well—that's what mom wants us to do."

"Why?"

"...because...one day...we will be separated from one another for a very long time...and we need to get use to that...and to make it easier on us..."

Well...there goes my plan, "Oh."

Then there was silence. For a minute we just kept quiet, hearing the air conditioner and our breathing. Naminé finally turned to me with a blank look, "You can leave...if you want..." she looked to the ground, "...I know this must be boring for you. I'm pretty sure you'd rather be out skateboarding." She then turned to another piece of art as I sat here...feeling guilty. I then sighed and stood to my feet.

I stood beside her, brows furrowing, "No. I'll try to see through your eyes...how great these are to you."

She looked up at me stunned. Then she turned back to the piece, smiling warmly, "Okay. Well, see this?" She points to the piece, "What do you think that is?"

"...Art?"

She made a noise of disapproval which made me chuckle, "No doofus. What does it look like...to you?"

I stared up at the painting for a bit before I smiled, "A dirty dress."

She makes a face, "It looks like an apple to me."

"How? Don't you see the ruffles?"

"...no. I see an apple."

"...well—," I caught something in the corner of my eyes before looking at it completely, "Cool...naked lady."

She then slapped my arm, "Stop being a perv. What about...this painting here?" She pointed to another canvas. It was of a girl with long, overflowing hair, drowning in despair. Then on the other hand...it sort of looked like a monkey...

"...a monkey—," she punched me before I could finish, "-wait! I was kidding!"

I scratched my head as she put her hands on her hips. I then looked at her, "It...looks like you."

She looked confused before she turned back to the painting in disbelief, "What?"

"You look miserable and upset a lot so...she sorta reminds me of you. Sorta."

She frowned before she went off to another piece, "Isn't that painting over there beautiful?"

I looked at it then made a face. Now...that's just a gorilla...is she serious? I then looked at her and grinned, "Nah. Something else interests me more than that."

"What?"

I walked beside her before looking her over calmly, "Well. You."

Her face turned red in a heartbeat and to that, all I could do was shrug, grinning at her still. She then panicked, covering her face, "Wh—what! Where did _that_ come from?"

I looked at her blankly before looking thoughtful, "What? You're not ugly…you're obviously cute…in that…violent and quick-tempered way of yours…"

"You're so _bold_," she breathed out nervously, looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

I chuckled, petting her on the head before sitting on the bench behind us. Naminé looked down at me, hands still cupped from when she covered her face before she sat beside me, examining my face, "You know…you look less menacing and…more charming when you smile…or grin…"

"I do?"

"Yeah," she smiled easily, the tinge of red still on her cheeks, "You should smile more often…"

"Hm…" I slouched forward a little, looking at her expectantly. Then I stood to my feet, looking at the painting, my hands still in my pockets, "You said I was bold right?"

I could feel her eyes on my back.

"You wanna see something more bold of me?"

She replied cluelessly, "What? Yea sure. What is it?"

I turned to her, bent over, and pressed my lips against hers. She jumped at first, tensing. I flinched, expecting a violent blow but after a quick moment I felt her relax, and a hesitant hand reaching up to touch my face. Once it did, I felt it pull me in closer—deeper—iunno, and I could feel that her lips were about to open.

Then she pulled back, turning quickly to the side at the janitor who came in sweeping and whistling with earphones in his ears. She then grew flustered, her face completely red and embarrassed, her hands fiddling with each other, and her eyes looking everywhere else but me.

"…Pfft. I was expecting a punch to the face."

Her shoulder squared before her eyes cut at me finally, ready for a retort when she stopped herself, shocked that I was laughing.

"What—what's so funny?"

I grinned down at her, amused to see her turn a deeper shade of red, and then I knelt to her level carefully, "Here I am…thinking you were going to slap me, kick me, punch me…whatever. But instead…you kissed me back."

She gaped.

I smirked before beaming, "Is it cocky for me to say that you might be interested in me too?"

"Not only cocky but _wrong,_" Naminé stood to her feet, almost knocking me over. She then put a hand to her face, looking all over the exhibit before glaring down at me, "I—I don't—I don't like you…you're still quite an annoying little jerk."

I shrugged, standing to my feet, smiling down at her. That statement was _very _convincing.

She grumbled, "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Looking so smug—"

"Just admit that you liked the kiss."

She huffed, stubbornly, "I better go."

Turning on her heel, she marched stiffly towards the exit. I watched her, the stupid grin still on my face before I followed suit, deciding not to say another word to her.

**OxO**

**{{Naminé}}**

After switching back to Ean's life, retreating into his dorm room—call me pathetic, shy, a loser—what have you but—

I'm hiding from _him_.

And we all know which _him_ we're talking about.

I know most of you are thinking that my hiding is pointless…especially since he's my roommate, and he doesn't know that he kissed the very same person that is sharing a room with him—yet again-but see, I devised a splendid plan! It's called…hiding under the covers! Smart huh? No…? …No. Well…it was worth a shot.

_Knock, knock._

"Hey Ean! Open up! It's me! Sora! C'mon with Riku and I to Kairi's dorm room! We've seen you sneak into the girls' dorm building before so come on! Please!"

No matter what you do, Bud…you're not getting me out of this bed.

"What's wrong? Is Roxas in—oh shit! Don't tell me the both of you are doing something _inappropriate_ in there together!"

This…ass…

"I mean, don't get me wrong! I'm not one to judge any of your two's sexual preferences! I'll still have bro-love for you both!"

This…asswhole. Ok, I had to answer because he's not shutting up and I know there are probably some people out there listening and catching the _wrong _idea, "DUMMY! I'M HERE ALONE!"

Sora laughed, "Knew it! Come out!"

"No! I don't feel good."

"C'mooooonnn Eeeeaaaannnn. Get better then! We need you to help us!"

"No! I'm tired!"

"You don't sound like it!" I can see the pout on his face.

"Sora, I'm not arguing with you. The answer's 'no'."

"Pfft. Prima Donna."

I don't even think the idiot used the insult correctly. There was silence soon after. The silence got me thinking…that it probably would have been best if I had gone. That way I wouldn't have to deal with Roxas once he gets back. Gosh, shows how smart I am.

"Oh, _Hiii_ _Rocks__!_ Home early _I see_! _Yea!_ Ean locked the _door_ so _how__ are you __ever__ gonna get in_?"

Sora, not only are you a bastard, you're a vengeful one. I can't believe I checked my hair and face timidly, and then hid back under the covers. I'm so pathetic. My face is burning just thinking of him. And then Sora, do you _have_ to exaggerate the conversation? Then again, you're kind of helping me out. Without you…I probably wouldn't be prepared for Roxas…but…then again-I'm still not prepared.

I've stated I was hopelessly pathetic…didn't I?

"See you _soon_, _ROXAS_! _Adiopos_é_!"_

I wrinkled my nose, "Did he mean…_Adios_?"

I heard the door being unlocked, the doorknob turning, the door opening, and then a presence walking in silently…carefully almost.

"Hey Ean…you're alright? Sora told me you weren't feeling too good. Probably from those anchovies you had earlier…want me to go get the nurse?"

_Great_…even his voice makes my face warm.

"Uh—no. Just—fatigue taking me over—yeah! Fatigue," I hear him sit on his bed and kick off his shoes.

"Really? Don't sound like it."

"Ok? So? I'm not in the mood right now, 'kay?"

"Whatever. No need to bite my head off."

Oh screw you, _Rocks_…figuratively speaking. If you hadn't had kissed me, I would've gone to see Kiari, Selphie, and my brother but _no._ You just _had_ to put your lips where they didn't belong—and I had to kiss you back—and even pulled you closer—and AGH! I _despise_ you.

"Yo, Ean. Guess what!"

He sounds awfully excited. I wonder why. Pulling the covers down from my view, my face still warm mind you, I looked at him quietly with curiosity. He didn't look back, "Now…don't start going all killer brother on me—but—ah—how do I say this without you getting _too_ pissed…?"

"You kissed my sister. Great. Congrats. Want a reward?"

_Yes! Ean is __back__ in my system!_

Roxas raised a brow before swinging his legs up on his bed, allowing his arms to support the back of his head, "Shit, my bad, princess. I'll leave you alone to your _fatigue_..."

Frowning, I looked at him closely, coming up with an idea, "Sorry. So…uh…why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Roxas sighed the question, eyes closed.

"Kiss…my sister," and Ean is out of my mental system, my face is burning from what happened earlier today. Great, splendid, whoopee.

Roxas made a noise before answering, "I don't know. I know…I don't know her that well…and she did hate my guts at one point but today—I felt like I knew her all along. I was comfortable with her—like I am with you…regularly…"

Uh—oh…

He turned to me and furrowed his brows, "What's with the covers?"

"I _told_ you. Fatigue. Now…back to the subject at hand. What made you do it?"

"…This is kind of weird…sharing this info with you like this. I only confessed that I did it to piss you off a little…I didn't think you would be interested in the details."

"Just answer the damn question."

"Fine—her. She made me do it I guess."

What? No I didn't. I didn't even know you were going to land me one in the first place. The _liar. _But…of course…I can't say that to him per se, "What do you mean _she_ made you do it?"

"Not her forcing me to kiss her. It was all on me—It's just hard to explain…can you stop asking me about the kiss?"

Alright! Fine! I guess it IS weird for a brother to ask about the kiss shared between their roommate and his sister. I grumbled, "Fine. I guess you're not gay for me after all. I'm kinda jealous."

"PSH! I knew you were queer all along."

"Let's ignore the fact that I have a girlfriend. Thanks jerk wad."

"She could easily be a cover-up for your conflicting feelings, Ean," spiky haired blond taunted calmly.

"_Shut up_, Rocks-ass."

He got out of his bed, "Tch, you don't sound sick to me."

I watched him, terrified, as he pulled the covers from my face. Shrieking despite the situation, I covered my face, blushing madly. _DAMMIT_ Naminé! Stop _blushing_ before he thinks things and further complicates _everything_. I dared myself after a tense moment to look up at him to find that he was red in the face too, looking away, and cursing obscenities angrily under his breath.

Then…it hit me like a ton of bricks.

And I felt like a complete, horrible, idiot. He had…feelings for me. Some sort of feelings. I do mean me in all entirety…from pretending to be my brother (sometimes succeeding in the act…and quite often…failing miserably) to being myself as a girl.

No wonder he's confused. No wonder Dia said all those things before back in the underground roads! About Roxas being in turmoil…though I doubt Dia cares about Roxas' feelings and well-being, and more concerned about someone that could be a possible threat into the mind of Roxas other than himself.

Was our gender switch the _ultimate_ twin mind game?

The thought sickened me. Here I am…letting this guy wallow in his confusion…allowing his feelings to eat up at him. I could end it all right here, right now.

I could tell him that it was okay to feel this way, that you don't have conflicting feelings for the Tilbert Twins.

"Uh…Roxas…?"

Roxas huffed, glaring down at me, "_What_?"

Frowning, I hesitated. C'mon Naminé! Tell him the truth. You're tired of binding your breasts down. You're sick of having to go to the very last stall in the boy's bathroom to pee. You're annoyed at waking extra early in the morning to sneak into the showers first so that you wouldn't get caught. Lastly, you don't want to see Roxas suffer in his emotional confusion over you.

Despite all that I thought, I just shook my head, "Never mind."

He narrowed his eyes, shook his head, and retreated to his bed in angry silence.

I really am a terrible person…and it didn't shock me that one wet tear slid down my cheek.

**XoX**

**{{Ean}}**

Naminé's phone rung in my ear as I grumbled, picking it up sluggishly, "Hahn?"

Oops…real voice slipped.

"_Ean…I'm a terrible human being._"

Naminé?

I furrowed my brows, got up, and walked to the bathroom; tripping over things I don't remember being there. I then sat on the toilet, slouched forward, and yawned, "Why are you a terrible human being Naminé?"

"_Don't sound insensitive…"_

I heard a sniffle that made me a little more alert than before, "…What's wrong? What happened?"

"_Can we end this? I really…I really just want to stop playing this game."_

I was quiet; shocked again, "You're throwing in the towel? Already? What for? What happened Naminé? Tell me what's up."

"…_I'm just tired of being you. You were right. Your life is hard and…I quit…"_

This is just pissing me the hell off, "What the fuck happened Naminé? And stop beating around the bush…that's really annoying."

"_Meet me over here at your school, now, and we can switch back. It'll probably be easier that way."_

And then…she hung up.

What…was that about?

* * *

**A/N****:** Don't hurt me…I'm fragile…I know, I know! I left this story alone for YEARS. Why? I've found my love in the arts. Even got accepted to an art school. I'm graduating this year too. Crazy huh? Anywho. I plan to finish this story before the end of the summer. :/ I need to anyway. Woo. My "writing" style may or may not have changed…so…forgive me? Also, I don't think I'll be giving Misa that many POV's anymore in the story…she's not an EXTREME main character…so…yeah. She'll still be there but…meh. (shrug) Also...I've matured...I think so in my absence so...yeah. You all may or may not notice that...okay. I'm done. Till next time (and it won't be two in a half years either)

**Wink, Wink; Smooches!**


End file.
